Primo Famiglia: Adventures of the Snow Guardian
by Chiri-tan
Summary: "To be the one who's stronger than the other guardians and bury their mistakes within the snow" That is the duty of the Guardian of Snow, Asari Yukime. How will she react after knowing her brother, Asari Ugetsu is a mafia? Primo Famiglia w/ OC
1. Chap 1: Guardian of Snow

**I do not own Hitman Reborn ya know? If I do, I won't make Lambo and Haru as annoying as they are.**

**And it's a story about the Vongola Primo's Famiglia, with no pairings (may change in further chapter… I guess.)**

**Let's go to the Story then!**

**Chapter 1: Guardian of Snow**

**Yukime's POV**

Well, if nii-sama considers music to be his passion, I consider traditional Japan dance as mine. But of course, travelling is what I like the most. My name is Asari Yukime, a dancer. That's enough about me; I'm going to tell you about Ugetsu nii-sama's weird behavior. I mean, music is his greatest passion, but he suddenly sells his flute and trade them for 4 irregular swords. If I asked the reason he would smile and pat my head while saying: "I do it for my friend."

And just, who is this friend of him? I don't like him.

He could just show me his face, or introduce himself for the better. Making Onii-sama sells his flute is an unforgivable crime for me.

"Yukime-chan. We have guests! They will be staying in our house for about two weeks"

Oh great! I can show them my new moves. Even nii-sama himself said that the move was graceful. I put on my green sash over the red kimono. _I wonder what kind of guests are here?_

**Giotto's POV**

Ugetsu's house is humble and yet grand. It's not the grandiose style one expected from a master swordsman, but it's just the traditional style Japanese house. "Please come in everyone." He welcomed us. "This is boring, I'll return with coffee, ok?" Before G or Lampo could stop him, Alaude had already left. "He dares to defy the great me, how insolent." Said Lampo. "Anyway, we should go inside." As expected of Daemon Spade, cool headed decision.

Ugetsu slides the door and led us to a tour in his house. When we reached the courtyard, there's a girl with dark blue hair that resembles Ugetsu's, dancing. Her dance was amazing. I've never seen Japanese dancing before, but, it still strikes me. "Ah, Yukime-chan! Over here!" Ugetsu waved on her. She walks towards us, and finally show her face that's been hidden beneath the fan she used for dancing.

"We shall welcome you, I suppose, welcome to the Asari House." Said the girl gracefully.

Her gaze is really graceful yet playful, she's just like the girlified version of Ugetsu with ponytail. "Primo, G, Lampo, Daemon, Knuckle. I introduce you to my little sister, Asari Yukime." She bows. "I'm Giotto of Vongola Famiglia." I held out my hand. "I request a duel, Giotto-dono. Weren't you the reason why Onii-sama sells his flute?" She asked. I nodded on her question. "I accept." I replied easily.

"Primo, think before you agree. That's also one of God's saying in-"

"Oh, okay. The great me agrees with Knuckle as well."

"I think I'll have to agree to Lampo, Primo."

I ignored all of them and stare to this girl's dark eye. Pure curiosity. That's all I can find. There's no malicious thing on her head. "May I, nii-sama?" She asked to Ugetsu. Ugetsu nods. "Sure, but first. Let's introduce you to Vongola Famiglia."

**Yukime's POV**

Let me make it straight before I blurt everything out. All this time… Nii-sama is a MAFIOSI? _Gosh! That nii-sama?! _"So, Ugetsu nii-sama and other six people are in charge of protecting you?" Giotto nods. I stares to Daemon and x-rayed him. "I suppose you are the Guardian of Mist?" I asked. "Ku fu fu fu, how do you guess that, little miss?" He asked in return. "I have a feeling that no one can ensnare you." I answered.

"So, Daemon-dono is the Guardian of Mist, G-dono is Guardian of Storm, Lampo-dono is Guardian of Lightning, Knuckle-dono is Guardian of Sun, a person called Alaude is Guardian of Cloud, Nii-sama is Guardian of Rain, and you, the Sky as their boss?" I asked after a long introduction.

"That's correct." Giotto answered. "They have their respective duties and represented by the Vongola Rings." He shows me a ring with blue stone on it. The stone has the Vongola emblem. "Then, I have understood that all of you are in the mafia. We shall duel before I continue my journey." I demanded Giotto who seemed to understand.

"What journey?" He asked. "To find new materials for my dancing, sight-seeing, knowing new things in this Japan." I answered. Giotto nods. "Come on, let us duel then."He said after long time thinking. He asked nii-sama to lead us to the courtyard.

**Giotto's POV**

"Are you going to use Dying Will flames?" G asked. I shook my head. "It's unfair; the girl did not use any flames." She took off her sash and left only her Nagajuban* on. "Can you help me, nii-sama?" She asked. Ugetsu tied a ribbon around her hand behind her hips. "I'm ready" She said in a clear tone. "What kind of stance is that? Are you underestimating Primo? In the name of the God-." She cuts Knuckle's lecture with a deadly stare.

"Duel between Vongola Primo versus Asari Yukime… FIGHT!"

As Ugetsu's voice fade with the breeze, she hasn't make her move. She was staring to me analytically. So, I began to charge her first. Unexpected, she moves two steps away as quickly as lightning flash. She turns her upper body for 90 degrees and kicked my backbone with her left foot. I was smashed to the ground. As her body began to lose balance, she uses her palm to do cartwheels. I got up and charge again with a left hook. She took the flash step again and attacks my stomach with her right leg. I flung back and, luckily, able to avoid fatal blow.

She smiled to me. "I want to end this quick, Giotto-dono. Now I know why Onii-sama would do so much for you." She broke the ribbon with brute strength and stretches her right fist and closes her eyes. Much to surprise all of us, a white flame materialized in a form of bow.

"Frozen Snow."

Spear-shaped snows come launching on me. I took my mantle and let my Dying Will flames flows to break them all. She tilts her face and smiles. "That's great." She put on her kimono again. She let down her hair this time. She bows and disappears within the House.

"Hey Primo, what type of flame was that?" Alaude who apparently have been spying on us asked. "I don't know, I've never seen them before" I replied. "She's interesting." Said Alaude. Ugetsu clears his throat. "Anyway, please come and enjoy some green tea. Or coffee if you want, Alaude."Alaude throws his face away.

"Wait a minute, G." I asked. G stopped.

"What is it, Primo?" He asked.

"That girl…" I mumbled.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yeah, I mean it." I took out another Vongola ring. The Snow ring.

"She's the one we needed as the Guardian of Snow."

**Phew! Short is it? Or, long is it? I don't know it's my first time writing a fanfic. Anyways Nagajuban is inner clothing of kimono; it's usually white and very plain and light. That's why Yukime used it in battle instead of the usual beautiful kimono.** **I think that's all bye-bee~! **


	2. Chap 2: Frozen Resolve

**Kyuuu glad to be back. Honestly, I think the website's rule of not letting me post in another two days is ridiculous.**

**Anyway I don't own Hitman Reborn at all, Lambo and Haru… they pisses me off!**

**Chapter 2: Frozen Resolve.**

**Yukime's POV**

"Where are you going, Yukime-chan?" I turned to face him. It's unusual for nii-sama to ask where I'm going. He wasn't alone; he's with Giotto of Vongolathingy. I put on my usual smile. "Kyoto, I haven't been there for a long time." Giotto nods. But nii-sama seems to doubt me. Not that I blame him. The last time, I said that I'm going on Onsen trip, but I ended up on Mount Fuji and scared him to death. Well, it's just that I like travelling that much.

"Can I go with you?" Giotto asked.

I x-rayed him from head to toe. "The two of us? Don't you even dream of it." He laughed when I said this. "I won't do indecent things to Ugetsu's little sister; strike that, precious little sister." He corrected himself after seeing nii-sama's face. "Very well, it's your freedom if you wanted to come or not." I walked away from them. "Goodbye Yukime-chan! Be careful Primo!" Ugetsu nii-sama waved to us.

He just followed me as I walk. I ignored him and continue walking. Until we finally reach the carriage. "Hey Yukime-chan, do you know what Dying Will flame is?" He suddenly asked after a long distance of travel. I shook my head. "Ah, you _really _don't know? For example: the blue ones?" This perked my interest. I've seen nii-sama using blue flames sometimes. He seemed to notice that I'm interested. "It can be lit with the mount of resolve you put in the Vongola Rings."

He handed me a ring that looked similar with nii-sama's. "That, is Vongola Snow ring. Try it." I put it on my ring finger and try to light it. When the flames about to crackle, it suddenly froze and disappear. "Gosh, I'm useless." I uttered to myself and return the ring to him.

"Sorry, I'm not cut for it."

**Giotto's POV**

I have just seen the most bizarre thing of my life. I've seen my Guardians and some people in the Famiglia who have Dying Will flames, but, I never seen one that could freeze. Yukime sighed. "Do you travel often?" I tried to divert the subject. "Yeah." She nods. This carriage rocks a lot but she doesn't lose any of her graceful figures.

"Onii-sama…" She murmurs. I sit up straight and listen to her words as clearly as possible. "Tell me, Giotto-dono." She faces me with an unexplainable expression. "Why is it nii-sama sells his flute for his 4 irregular swords? Even bother going to Italy, leaving me alone." She asked. That definitely settles it, she's hurt. "Ugetsu… really helped me a lot." I can only reply with this sentence. I'm such an idiot. She closes her eye for a minute. "It's the enemies." She uttered.

"Please stop the carriage."

We got off the carriage and walked to the secluded part of the city. "Hey, isn't it dangerous? Staying on the carriage is much more favorable." I asked. She smiles and nods her head. "These people, why are they chasing you?" I asked. "I don't know." She answered. She brings out a Tsurugi and held them tight. "You didn't use that when we dueled." She stares to me with ah-it's-obvious expression. "Do you expect me to kill someone's who's precious to nii-sama?"

"We will have you to come with us, Yukime-sama. Our boss, Yamamoto Ryuunosuke wants to make you his wife."

I stared to her in question. "He's the Yakuza boss that fell in love with my dancing a year ago." She answered quickly.

**Yukime's POV**

Honestly, I think all Yakuza should just die. If that Yamamoto thinks by having a demon tattoo plastered to his back will make me submit to him, he's **dead** wrong. As the ruffians try to close me and Giotto in a circle, Giotto tossed me the Vongola Snow ring. "It may come in handy." He whispers. I thanked him with the best smile I could give.

"Kill her companion, and don't injure her if possible. If she resists, you can cause her minor injury."

Hah? Do they seriously think they _can _injure me? Oh please. Giotto make flames out from his fists. I stared in amazement. "That's Dying Will flame?" I asked. He nods. "I'll explain in further details later."

"GET THEM!"

Giotto and I move swiftly. I have no difficulty in dealing with them; they're too weak for their own good. But, what surprise me the most is the fact that Giotto seemed to be able to predict their moves even _before _they moves. After I took out twenty of them, I turned to Giotto's fight. Those orange flames did not burn his opponents; it's more like the opponents were stunned by coming in contacts with those flames. While Giotto's busy, I took a glance to the bush far from us.

There's a glint of silver, automatic bow trap. Giotto's still busy with many opponents. I'm in dilemma, if I don't save him, nii-sama doesn't need to go to Italy anymore, but I bet he'll be very sad. If I save him, nii-sama will have to go the Italy, but, he'll return with the usual smiling face telling how brave he was fighting with his Guardian friends.

The silver arrow was shot. I immediately take off my sash and kimono leaving only the Nagajuban on. Gosh, where _are _his Guardians when it was supposed to be _their _duty for protecting the Sky? "Please! If he dies, nii-sama will be devastated for sure! _This _is my resolve!" The ring on my fingers burns with white flames.

BANG!

**Giotto's POV**

I guess I should've known that Yakuza plays as much dirty trick as mafia does. Automatic bow trap concealed in a bush? Now _that's _unexpected. Before I react, an avalanche of snow comes bursting to the direction of the Silver arrow and the bush. I spread my mantle to hide but it also buries the opponents I haven't taken down.

"La Grande Valanga di Neve, The Great Avalanche of Snow."

After the avalanche calmed down, I saw her figure beneath my mantle. Her Nagajuban are ripped in many places. She panted and looked very cold. "Yukime-chan!" I ran to her direction. "Ah, Giotto-dono…" She forced a smile. "You're… okay…" She passes out. I can still see the traces of flames being lit on the Snow ring. This girl… is definitely my Guardian of Snow.

I try to melt the snow around us, but, it's no use. It is rejecting my flames like the way my Zero Point Breakthrough rejects any flames. "Dammit." With my flames sealed, and unconscious and also feverish Yukime, how could I possibly do?

"Primooooo! Where are you to the extreme?!!! God, please give Your guidance in finding Primo!!!"

"Huh, where is that dull person?"

I'm _really _certain of those voices. "Knuckle! Alaude! I'm here!" They ran towards our place. "For start, why don't you stand up?" Alaude asked. "I can't, these snows are rejecting my flames." Alaude sighed and light his cloud flames. The cloud flame freezes and disappears the moment it touches the snow. "Very interesting indeed." He looked really interested to Yukime and the mountain of snow behind us. "Leave it to me." Knuckle light his sun ring and touches the snow. The snow melts.

"You must be tired, huh? Let me carry her." Alaude picked Yukime up, bridal style, and carry her to carriage. "You sure, you're okay, Primo?" Knuckle asked. "I'm definitely fine, what are you two doing here?" I asked. Knuckle shook his head.

"A person called Yamamoto Ryuunosuke showed up in Ugetsu's House. He wants to see Yukime-chan."

**Yeah! Another chapter done! Please review *puppy dog's eyes* and, please say which character you want to see Yukime with, I'll appreciate them! Thanks for **Rin//Strawberry Gashes **and** kiki **for reviewing! Oh! Just for info. Yamamoto here **_**is **_**Yamamoto Takeshi's ancestor .**

**That's all! Bye-bee~!**


	3. Chap 3: Doing the best on my own way

**Wassup? I don't own Hitman Reborn but I do own Yukime. **

**Thanks a bunch for everyone. I dedicate this chapter for **Rin//Strawberry Gashes **for pairing AlaudexYukime and also for **Mukurou-chan** for brother-sister scene. And also thanks to **animelover78 **and** DemonXAlaude **for correcting Demon Spade's spelling error. Anyway,** **enjoy!**

**Let's get started! **

**Chapter 3: Doing the best on my own way.**

**Giotto's POV**

"Hey, Primo. Why is Alaude and Yukime-chan ridden on a different carriage?" Asked Knuckle. I shook my head. Alaude, who never bother with other people, is actually carrying a girl of his own will. Yukime must've made him interested on her white flames and snow-class attacks to extend where he _have _to investigate. "Anyway, if he does anything indecent to her, he will receive God's wrath." For this once, I agree with Knuckle's priest lecture.

I stare to the window of the carriage. But, there are two questions in my mind now. First, who is that Yamamoto Ryuunosuke, what's his relation with her? The second, I've never seen anyone who have the snow-class flames. What in the world is she?

"Hey, Giotto?" Knuckle stared to me. "Do you intend to bring her to the Famiglia? To mafia world?"

His question actually make me flinched. I selfishly decided that she _is _my Guardian of Snow, but, what about her will?

"I dunno, maybe I'll ask Ugetsu later." None of us broke the silence afterwards.

**Yukime's POV**

I can definitely the feeling of coldness throughout my body. I shivered, and there's someone who tighten a hug to my body. I could feel his breath and it brings out nostalgic feeling, like when nii-sama used to cuddle me.

Wait a minute… cuddle?

I try to open my heavy eyelids. As I try to regain my consciousness an unfamiliar scent burst to my sense of smell. I finally managed to get them open.

"You okay?"

A cold voice pierces through. I was in this man's embrace, pale blond with blue eyes. He's kind of… I don't know, handsome? My cheeks are flushed red and I was glad to have a fever. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alaude, Guardian of Cloud, Vongola Famiglia."

Ahh! Nii-sama's fellow guardian. I tend to realize my surroundings, even though it's a bit fuzzy. "You have a fever. Rest more." He said coolly. "Umm, please put me down." I pleaded. "No, what if you suddenly need to be warmed?" I stared to him real hard. "Put me down, Alaude-dono." I replied with the same coolly tone.

He tightened his hug around my body and presses his face to my chest. "Let me go! Let me go Alaude-dono!" I plead as I pant real hard. My fever _really is _that bad. He touches my nape with his hands, and whisper to my ear. "Why don't you sleep in until we get there?" He punched my stomach real hard and everything went dark.

**Giotto's POV**

We finally reach Ugetsu's house. As expected, there're couples of horse carriage and armed people in front of the house. It seems that Alaude and Yukime hasn't got off their carriage. "Let me go, or I'll make sure you bathed in snow!" I can hear Yukime's shivery voice along with her short breath. "You're running a fever, Yukime, and you think you can see a Yakuza boss defenseless like that." They finally got off their carriage.

"I don't care!" She gets past the Yakuza boss' entire underling easily. "She's interesting… I have no one that keeps me amused for long period of time. Hello Primo, Holy Man." He got past too. Knuckle and I followed them.

"Stupid Yukime! You had me worried" Said Ugetsu behind the farthest sliding door. Yukime coughs. Alaude, Knuckle, and I enter the room and sit on the tatami mat. Yukime is lying on the futon with cold compress on her head. "Sorry, nii-sama." She forced a smile. Ugetsu squeeze her hand real hard. "Don't do it again, just so you know, I treasure you, a lot." Yukime blush and smiles.

"But, Yukime… what on earth did you do to get involved with that Yamamoto?" G asks. "Well, when nii-sama went to Italy, he left me alone. I was lonely, so I made a journey to dance in various places. The final destination was the House of that Yakuza, under the cover name of Yamamoto Dojo. There, the boss seemed to taken liking of me, I danced and stay there to improve my fighting style. When he _seriously _asked me to be his wife, I refuse and ran away. Much to my surprise, there's a letter from you that says you're coming home with your Guardian friends, Ugetsu nii-sama." She smiles again.

"Ku fu fu fu, why did you run away, Little Miss?" Demon Spade asks. I nod to his question. I also wanna know.

"If I stay, I'll definitely get married. Besides, I'm doing my best."

"In what, actually?" Lampo asked. "Nii-sama, you're in the mafia. If I got married to a Yakuza, won't that make us enemy? I'm supporting the Asari House with my best effort you know?" It seems that what she said had touched all of our feelings. She's doing her best on her own way. "Thank you, Yukime." Ugetsu hugged her tight. Trying to hide his tears.

"Well, I'm better now!" She gets up and takes the compress off her forehead. "All of you better go, I'm changing my clothes. Buy some time from that Yamamoto would you?" She asked. "Why?" Knuckle asked. "Because, it's my battle to finish. I'm the one that involve the Asari House with Yamamoto clan; I'm the one who should stop it." When all of us stepped off the room, Ugetsu stayed. "Let me help you with your kimono and sash, Yukime-chan." He smiled, not his usual mischievous smile, a tender, older brother smile.

Yukime looked rather surprised and smile happily. "Thank you, nii-sama." She's still red from fever. But I can tell it apart when she blush. "Maybe we should help her too and-!" Knuckle pulls Lampo's shirt collar. "Seeing a woman's body before she marries is a sin." He drags Lampo to the courtyard. "But Ugetsu-san can!" Lampo shrugged. "Ugetsu is her sibling. Elder brother tied by blood! And you, little lamb, should be more mature and confess your sins to God." They disappear within the courtyard. "I have to remember and erase this law when I return to my country." Said Demon Spade as he left. Alaude had already left without anyone noticing him. "We should go and buy some time from the Yakuzas, G. And, put off that cancer stick from your mouth." I told him. "Che, I know." He spit his cigarette on the ground stepped on them.

Ugetsu wink to me and muttered.

_Thank you, Primo._

**Yukime's POV**

Ugetsu nii-sama turned his back when I change my wet Nagajuban with the dry one. "It sure lively everyday when you're with them. Nii-sama." I tie a white plain bow to my Nagajuban. "Yeah, they're so much fun." He helped me put on the outer kimono, Old Green with leaves as the pattern. "You should just return to Italy, nii-sama. I'll make sure not to run into Yakuza again. So, please have fun with your Vongola Famiglia." I sighed. "To be honest, I didn't think 'Guardian' is referring to mafia guardian." I stare to him. He stare right back and we laughed.

"Then, what about you?" He ties my light orange sash around my stomach after a short laugh. "I'll just go there if Giotto-dono said its okay. If not, I could stay in Japan and dance around the country. When you come home for a visit, I'll show you my new moves!" I smiled the usual smile I faked.

He brushes my hair and tied them sideway. "Don't lie, Yukime. You're a bad liar." It's been such a long time since he called me with just 'Yukime' it made me feel sad all of sudden. "Please, be with me. My precious little sister, my last blood-related person in the whole world." He asked tenderly. I almost cried, but I hide them with hugging him so tight. "Thank you, nii-sama." He finishes my hair. From my flowing hair, he made a bun and gave it a hairpin. "Thanks!" I wipe my eyes and go to the front door of doom.

Beneath this door, Yamamoto Ryuunosuke awaits.

"You ready, Yukime-chan?" Giotto asked. Demon Spade, Alaude, Knuckle, G, Lampo and Nii-sama all nods to me. I reply them with a nod as well.

I took a deep breath in and out.

"It's showtime..!"

**Huuuft~! I can't believe it! Another chapter yeah!!! Please review~~~ There's not much action in this one. I wanted to make this chapter an explanation about Yukime's feelings and things with Ugetsu. I'll make sure to make the next chapter filled with action! Bye-bee~!**


	4. Chap 4: Growth Disintegration Rejection

**Ossu! I don't own Hitman Reborn 'kay?**

**Thanks for **Rin//Strawberry Gashes**,** DemonXAlaude**, **Mukurou-chan**,** **and **Queen of Vampires** for reviewing Chapter 3! Enjoy, okay?**

**Let's get it started, woohooo!**

**Chapter 4: Growth; Disintegration; Rejection.**

**Yukime's POV**

After hearing all of the things Ryuunosuke's long, good-for-nothing, explanation about my stay. I came up with two conclusions: One, he has a _very _twisted self-esteem. It's true that I danced the 'First Bloom' that tells a story about a maiden who fell in love, and he considers it as _my _confession to him. Two, he's persistently idiot, and that's annoying! He said that I _definitely _confessed to him. I smile and reject all of his false accusations.

I try my best not to bluntly reply his accusations. I have to calm down. I bring the great reputation of Asari House here. "Anyway, she confessed to me. So, I'm taking her as my wife." Before I can reply with my fake smile and piercing words, Alaude had already blurt his thoughts. "After hearing all of long, good-for-nothing explanation, I came with two conclusions: One, you have a _very _twisted self-esteem, and two, you're an idiot."

I almost dropped my jaw hearing him. Ugetsu nii-sama nods. Giotto, G, Lampo, and Knuckle let out a small gasp. Demon Spade chuckled. "What's with that?!" He touches his Katana. "Put Harusame down, Ryuunosuke-san. This person is nii-sama's honourable friend, therefore, my guest. I won't let you hurt him in any circumstances." Alaude stares to me with irritation.

"Let's have a duel then, Mr. Hero! If I win, I'll take Yuki-chan with me."

I stared to Alaude. Ryuunosuke's words have perked his interest. "Fine with me. I just hope you don't fight like an herbivore." Alaude smiled. "You're right! Let's go to the courtyard!" Ryuunosuke answers with a weird lust for fighting.

When we reach the courtyard, both of them took out their weapon. Alaude's was a handcuff. As he twirls them around, it increases to two, four, and finally eight. A violet flame burst on all of them. Cloud flame, I guess. "Dying Will flames! Mafia… are ya?" Ryuunosuke asked. "If so?" Replied Alaude with a coolly tone. "Guess what, I can do that too!" He took out Harusame and a red flame bursts on their blade.

"Alaude, it is storm-class. I think I should do it."

G stepped in and put out his bow-gun. "Shut up, cancer man." Alaude glares to him. I stare at him right on. "Don't die." I plead. He petted my head tenderly, but his face didn't show any expression.

"How dull, of course I won't. Don't worry Yukime."

**Alaude's POV**

It's unlike me. Why the hell did I do this? But… that snow attacks and white flames intrigues me to no end. That girl's attitude too. She's weak, but she acts like a carnivore… huh, well said. I like that. I stood up to this so-called Samurai and his Katana with my handcuffs.

"You, have disrupt the law by falsely accusing a young girl. If you still resist…" I light my Vongola Cloud ring and let the flame flows to the handcuffs.

"I'll just have to bind you to death."

**Giotto's POV**

Yamamoto took the first charge and swings his sword relentlessly. Alaude managed to evade all of them easily. But he's still careful because Yamamoto's sword is coated with storm-class flames. "Hmph, your attacks are as weak as herbivores." Mocking his opponent in the middle of the fight is _so _like him. I divert my attention to Yukime who sat beside me.

She looked _really _worried. "He'll be fine. Alaude is very strong." She asked for proof, and I asked her to see to my Guardians' direction. "Wanna bet, Spade-san? I bet 10 Euros that Alaude-san will win." Asked Lampo. "Ku fu fu fu, it is definite that he'll win, right? I'll take you on." Knuckle clicked his tongue. "Betting, in other words, gambling; is a sin." Said Knuckle. Lampo and Demon Spade laughs. "Oh shut up holy man." Said G. No one looked worried.

When we turned into the fight, Yamamoto's whole body has been trapped inside Alaude's multiplying handcuffs. Yamamoto screamed and slashes his sword and let them disintegrate. "YOU'RE MINE NOW LITTLE MAFIA!" He charged in frantically. "Migliaia Barra di Tempesta! Thousand Slash of Storm!" Its impacts are heading to Alaude's direction, _real_ fast.

"Alaude!" I shouted.

Yukime had intervened and stands right in front of Alaude, stretching her hands. Instinctively, I tossed her the Vongola Snow ring. She catches them and wore it on her right hand middle finger. "Vortice di Neve! Snow Vortex!" A vortex of snow formed and protects both Alaude and Yukime. All of the Migliaia Barra di Tempesta's impacts are frozen and disappear.

Knuckle, G, Demon Spade, Ugetsu, Lampo, Alaude, and I looked in amazements. All the first six were extremely surprised because it's the first time they seen Yukime's snow attacks. Yamamoto stared in amazement as well and didn't move. Yukime put her hands behind her hips and start attacking him. First, she attacks his chin with her knee, after the pain spread, she continues with her foot. She immediately takes off her kimono as usual and continues to attack Yamamoto with her kicks.

"Stop it, Yuki-chan! I really…" He pleads. Yukime put on a cold expression and say:

"Who gives you the permission to call me with the name Yuki?" with the same cold tone as her face.

She stares to G for a moment and created a sniper rifle out from her white flames. "Yuki-chan!" Yamamoto pleads in panic. "I just want to make… a sushi stall with you." Lampo and Knuckle burst out with laughter. The sniper rifle completely materialized. "That's interesting…" Said Demon Spade.

"Addio, Ryuunosuke-san." She whispers.

"Neve stile: Raffica di Follia! Snow style: Burst of Madness!"

She pulls the trigger a few times and many white, snow lasers came raging to Yamamoto's direction. It make Yamamoto freeze and melt for a few times, finally rendering him useless because of a high fever. The sniper rifle melts and disappears.

She frees Alaude from the vortex. Unexpected, Alaude sweat a lot and looked tired. "I'm sorry, being in that vortex tires you, does it? Well, my flames and snow have the tendencies to 'reject' any flames besides snow itself and the sun flames." She looked in the direction of Knuckle. All of us ran and surround them. "Get off me, I don't like crowds." Said Alaude. "Don't say that, you can help yourself with a nice green tea." Said Knuckle while patting Alaude's shoulder.

"Alaude-dono…" Said Yukime. Alaude hugged her tightly and cover her with his big mantle. "Thank you, Yukime." He whispers to her ear and immediately swept a kiss from her lips. "Did they just-!?" A mist shrouded around Lampo. "Some things are better known to only a few of us." Said Demon Spade while diverting his eyes from Ugetsu to G, and finally Knuckle.

Demon Spade leaves the courtyard first. "Hey, Alaude? You're not the only one interested with that Little Miss." Whispers Demon Spade to Alaude as he return to tea room.

**Yukime's POV**

Okay, you can call me an insufferable butting-into-other-people's-fight. But, if I don't protect Alaude-dono, believe me, he'll die. Speaking about Alaude-dono… its making me blush every time I think about it so don't ask me anything.

I just notice that I fell unconscious after Alaude-dono… well, you know. I gets up from bed and straighten my kimono. I let my hair down because it's more convenient. I walked to the tea room and find all of the Vongola Famiglia sitting there, waiting for me. I sit and asked nii-sama (not looking to Alaude-dono's direction, of course.) about Ryuunosuke's feverish body. "The Yamamoto clan's underling took him and swore for revenge or something. Less than that, everything is fine." I sighed in relief. "Come on, let's have a sip everyone." I smiled.

"Umm, can you excuse us Yukime-chan?" Knuckle asked. "Primo and I have manly things to discuss for a bit, is that okay?" I turn my face to Onii-sama who sat beside me. "Sure. It's okay." Said nii-sama while smiling.

"Ku fu fu fu…" Demon Spade laughs mysteriously as they leave the room.

**Giotto's POV**

"You see that Primo?! We can no longer turn blind eyes. You have to decide soon!"

Knuckle's word pains my chest. I cannot decide _now_.

"She's the target of Yakuzas now, Primo. I'll leave it to you…" Knuckle leans on a wooden pillar. "Hey Knuckle… maybe there's another way-." Knuckle cuts my words with a fierce glare. He patted my shoulder.

"You have to decide… whether you'll bring her to the mafia world… or not."

**Yeah! Another chapter's done! Please review~~, ne? I like this chapter quite personally because of the battles. I skipped the literal fight between Yamamoto and Alaude because it took me 2 hours imagining them until the point where Yukime interferes, which makes it **_**extra**___**long. I guess that's all! Bye-bee~!**


	5. Chap 5: Choose, but either way, its doom

**Yo! As usual, I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**And thanks a bunch for **Rin//Strawberry Gashes**, **Queen of Vampires**, **Mukurou-chan**, **snowstorm43**, and **ihatewaiting** for reviewing chapter 4!**

**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here!**

**Chapter 5: Choose, but either ways, its doom.**

**Giotto's POV**

If I ever have a desperate feeling once before, I'll gladly trade them with the feelings of Dilemma. Here I am, alone, watching Yukime's dancing practice. I needed some time away from my Famiglia, especially Knuckle, to decide whether to bring Yukime to _our _world, or not. When she took a short break, she asked me.

"What's wrong Giotto-dono?"

There it is again, I _hate _that suffix. "Drop that, drop the -dono." She stares to me with a confusion, pouts, and corrected her question. "What's wrong, Giotto-san?" Well –san is better than –dono. "Hey, Yukime-chan… do you want a spot in-!"

"Sssh." She puts her index finger in front of her lips.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" I asked back. "Good grief…" She put her fan on the table and leaves the room. I quickly catch up with her. "What is it Yukime-chan?" She didn't answer and sped up her steps. We finally reached the tea room. "Excuse me…" Said Yukime.

My Famiglia is currently resting there, relaxing. Alaude and Knuckle even sat side by side, okay, that's awkward. Both of them have green tea cups beside them. Ugetsu and G seem to be arguing about something. Well, this one's not a surprise because they argue often. Demon Spade and Lampo are having a staring contest; this one's also not a surprise. Sometimes the bet with lands or wealth as both of them are rich.

"Nii-sama… this is _real _bad." Said Yukime in a panic voice. All of my Guardians stare to her in curiosity or confusion. "Gosh, not one of you notices?" She asked. No one reacted for a couple of minutes until Demon Spade finally said:

"There are things that try to get through my Mist."

Yukime sighed in relief. "Thank you for noticing, Spade-dono. There are people outside." Said Yukime in a relieved tone. "Who are they, Yukime-chan?" Asked Knuckle. Yukime inhales a lot of air and exhale them.

"It's the Yamamoto clan. They're here to take a… umm, _revenge_."

**Yukime's POV**

Great God in heavens, if you exist, please tell me. _What the hell are they doing here? _I'm pretty sure that Alaude and I (okay, I have no more problems with referring him casually) beat Ryuunosuke pretty damn hard. In the worse case, the _whole _Yamamoto clan is outside. In the _worst _case, Elder Shin's going to come. And _that_ is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Come on, let's greet them. Oh, and Yukime-chan…" Said Giotto. "Yes?" I replied. He petted my head. "I have something to ask of you later." I smiled and replied. "Okay!"

*after seeing the whole battalion of Yamamoto clan outside the gate*

You know what? I used to hope _really_ hard that nii-sama won't leave me alone. But in fact, he did. So this time, I hope _really _hard that the Yamamoto clan didn't send many of their clansmen. But in fact, they did. I'm doomed. I stare to Guardians' expression real hard.

G. He looked troubled. But not because of the numbers or their weapons. It's because they have to fight those ruffians in the middle of Famiglia vacation. Gosh, I'm sorry G-dono.

Knuckle. He looked nervous, and he held his pocket bible firmly. When I stare to him, he just smiled. He was afraid of defiling his priest clothes with meaningless bloods… which mean a sin. I bow exactly 90 degrees to his direction. Hoping that he'll know that I was apologizing.

Alaude. He looked irritated. I heard that he has tendencies to bind people that herds around him, to death. Those Yamamoto ruffians must've looked like they're herding together. He keeps his hand inside his pocket, with those handcuffs inside. When I stare to him, he smiles a sinister smile. I bow my head to him. He nods in return.

Lampo. He looked scared. He didn't expect that this kind of war will break when he's nowhere within his father's territories. I stare to him apologetically, and he faked a smile. _Everything's fine _he muttered even though he looked like he's going to wet himself.

Demon Spade. He looked… _amused_. He laughed his usual 'Ku fu fu fu' in silence and stare at me confidently. His expression somehow assures me that we, no, _he's _going to win. When I try to apologize, he smiles a 'you're-worrying-too-much' smile.

Giotto. He looked confident, of course. He glances to his Guardians once again, and stare at me. He smiles a reassuring everything's-fine smile that Lampo failed miserably.

And the last, the last one that I really afraid of seeing his expression.

Onii-sama.

He looked pretty confident. He looks at his fellow Guardians and smiled. I stare to him with mixed expressions. He hugged me real hard. "I promise you, we'll be fine." I nod and try to believe his words. I prepare myself mentally and try to breathe in rhythm.

"Let's open the gate."

**Giotto's POV**

"You finally come out Mafia!"

"Let's avenge the boss!"

"Oooo!"

This is amazing. The Yamamoto Yakuzas are in fact, cool. "Let's attack them boys!" All of them shout 'yeah' in unison. They charge to our eight-member army. We managed to do well. Alaude stucks all of his handcuffs to ten person at once and bind them to death. Demon Spade almost drives his opponents insane by trapping them inside his 'Remorse Mist'.

All of us are doing great. But, It won't be enough to defeat this many people in a short time. Then, it came to my head that, Yukime's snow avalanche is able to bury all of them instantly. "Yukime-chan!" I shouted. She was just stabbing her opponent with her Tsurugi. "What?" She asked back. "Do the avalanche! It's easier to do it that way!" She nods.

She closes her eyes. She had prepared a trap. If anyone comes near her in 360 degrees, an arrow will be shot from the trees around. Anti-burglar, she said.

"I can't!" She finally shouts after a few minutes. "Why not?" I replied in panic. Everyone's stamina won't last if it stays this way. "I can't let it flow from this ring unless you're convinced that one of your Guardians had done a mistake I need to bury." Said Yukime in a panicky tone. Gosh! That ring is _too _devoted to its duty.

'To be the one who's stronger than the other guardians and bury their mistakes within the snow'

"Lampo!" I called. Lampo, who's using his electric shield turn his head towards me. "What is it? I'm busy here!" He shouted. "Fool around, _now!_" I ordered. Lampo's expression told me to tell him that he didn't misheard. "Fool around Lampo, come on!" He didn't fully understand my order, but he did it anyway.

"Sala Elettrico! Electric Hall!"

His Lightning flame hit _all _of us. "Who on earth? Do you want to get chained to death?" Threatens Alaude. He didn't _have _to use that one. As I heard fast breathing, I turn to Yukime's direction.

"La Grande Valanga di Neve, The Great Avalanche of Snow."

The avalanche burst out to the Yamamoto Yakuzas, as great as when I first saw them. But, Yukime's expression is rather… unsatisfied.

**Yukime's POV**

This is bad. Only avalanche won't be able to beat them all. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from the enemy line. "Stop this! Yukime-san!" All the Guardians and Giotto stares to the old man. I lower my input of flames to the ring. I fell on my knees. "Elder Shin!" I screamed in panic. This old man almost killed me in a 'friendly' match. I put on another ring I have on my right hand ring finger. Right beside the Snow Vongola ring I borrow. I don't know why, it just seemed right.

I increase the input and decided not to care about Elder Shin. I'm stronger, anyways.

No, just avalanche really isn't enough. As I resolve to create something more deadly, a weird, brown flame burst on my other ring. My keepsake for dancing in some mansion a few months ago. I don't exactly know what I willed to my other flame, but, all I know is it shake the earth real hard. With combination of avalanche and earthquakes, the Yamamoto clansmen are rendered useless.

As all of them retreat, I reduce my flame input to the rings. It drains me a great deal, of course. The Vongola Famiglia ran to my direction. "It's okay, Yukime-chan. You did great." Ugetsu nii-sama hugs me. "Umm, is it okay if I pass out again?" I asked playfully. I can see Giotto laughed. Alaude sighs in relief that I was fine. Demon Spade also smiled in relief. "It is okay, Yukime-chan. Rest well." As Onii-sama's voice fade, I fell fast asleep.

**Giotto's POV**

After passing out for five hours, Yukime finally waked up. I sat right beside her, there's only the two of us in this room. The others continue their relaxing in the tea room. "What is it that you want to ask me, Giotto-san?" She asked.

I inhale and exhale for a few times. _I choose to bring her within the Mafia. She's already the target of Yakuza anyways._ Not allowing her tojoin the mafia will end up doomed, because Yakuzas will get her. Allowing her to join also means doom, because she has to walk the path of bloods and revenge. "Do you want a spot in the Guardians? And become a mafia?" I asked.

She seemed surprised. She thinks for a while and finally answers. "If that means I can be with Onii-sama without having to part, I'll agree" I nod happily. Of course she could stay with Ugetsu. Even in Italy. "That's all I want to say, Yukime-chan. Rest more." I asked her. She smiled and return to her dreamland. It's great that she agrees fast, but…

"Why is it this easy?"

**Somewhere not too far from Asari House**

"This is Jared in Japan, reporting to HQ."

"What is it, Jared?"

"I found her, the bearer of the Earth flames."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Her name is Asari Yukime, she's an _incolore_*"

"That's a great work Jared."

"Thanks, I'm over and out."

They stopped the intermission and grin to each other.

"We finally found you, the future Spazio Famiglia's boss!"

**Haaaft~! The longest chapter I ever made! Incolore means colorless, I'll use this to refer people that able to emit many types of flames. I also imagine that Mafia VS Yakuza fight. Then it took too long if I described them in words! Please review… ne~? That's all, Bye-bee~!**


	6. Chap 6: Smile isn't always good 4 health

**Ciao! I don't own Hitman Reborn! **

**Thanks a bunch for **RinStrawberry Gashes**,** Queen of Vampires **, **SwordFeather **,** Mukurou-chan**,** snowstorm43**,** DemonXAlaude**, and **Nisya Ullyza **for reviewing chapter 5!**

**Let's get it started y'all!**

**Chapter 6: Smile is not always good for health.**

**Giotto's POV**

We spent the rest of the week teaching Yukime about mafias. It's quite fun though. Lampo said he finally has some sense of seniority now. Until the day we finally have to return to Italy, Yukime asked to me. "Giotto-san, can I go to bookstore before we depart? I have some things I need to buy." I ruffle her hair and ask. "Why? There are many books in the Vongola HQ you know?"

She shook her head. "No, they're in Italian. I can speak, read, and write Italian very well. But I still want a Japanese book." Demon Spade chuckles. "Ku fu fu fu why don't you let her Primo?" I sighed. Yukime smiles. "Thank you so much, Spade-dono!" She said. "Ku fu fu fu no, that won't do. We're going to become Famiglia, right? You should call me like the way called Primo." Alaude seemed to react to this phrase.

"Hmph, don't even think of it. Demon!" He stood right in front of Yukime. Glaring to Demon Spade. "Stop that, Alaude. Don't fight inside the tea room. It's inappropriate." The whole room stares at Alaude in shock. "Alaude? What happened with the –dono?" Asked Ugetsu. Wow, in this kind of situation, I'm envious to the fact that Ugetsu is her brother. He can ask this kind of question without seen as weird.

Yukime blushed and hide her face in Alaude's mantle. "Things changes, okay? Nii-sama." Every Guardian with the exception of Demon Spade dropped their jaw. Alaude smiles a victorious smile. He petted Yukime's head. "Hurry up and return, Yukime." Yukime smiles and run to her carriage.

"For God's sake Alaude… You actually managed to..?" Knuckle asked in amazement. Lampo fell down to the tatami mat and whispers "I was defeated." Again and again. "She's not yours yet, Alaude." Said Demon Spade while he passes Alaude.

"Oi! Ugetsu! Get hold of yourself! Ugetsu!" Said G while he shook Ugetsu's shoulder. "My… my sister… Alaude…" Said Ugetsu in shock. I stare to the blue sky and whispers.

"I can still get my chances too, right?"

**Yukime's POV**

I finally reach the bookstore. The last time I went here was a year ago. With nii-sama. It pierces me in the heart. I take a look around and finally find I want. "The tale of Hikaru Genji… there it is!" I stretch my hand upwards but still can't get it. "Shoot!" I stare desperately to the book. Suddenly, there's someone who take the book. I was shocked, that's the last one. I pout, but didn't show it to the man behind me.

"Here you go, Miss." He smiled while giving it to me.

I took it happily. "Really, sir? Thank you! I'll treat you for a tea, okay?" He chuckled. "Normally, it'll be coffee right? And, it's Jared, not sir." He smiles. "I hate coffee, they're bitter." I said to him when we walk to the cashier.

Jared is in the same height as Lampo, a bit taller than me. His brown eyes are calming. And he gazes at me with a kind gaze. I pay for the book and we head to a dango shop. I ordered and he just kept staring at me. It's awkward, but, I didn't dare to break his silence. I sat down beside him.

I drink my tea and a dango he kept staring at me and finally sighed. "Jared-dono?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, Jared's fine."

"But…"

"It's okay, Yukime-san…"

I stare at him with confusion. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Your dance, they're quite famous you know." Jared smiles. I didn't really like it if people know me from my dance. I was determined to be a 'mysterious dancing maiden' I guess it didn't work as long as I'm member of Asari House.

I fake a smile as usual. "Really? That's awesome! Thank-!" He touches my lips with his index finger. "You… fake smiles a lot, didn't you?" I flinched with his statement. Because they hit right on. I look elsewhere, trying to avoid his eyes. Yeah, I should be faking smiles a lot. I don't want to worry Ugetsu nii-sama a lot more than he already did. "Why do you think that? Smiles are good for your health!" I smiled.

"No, not the ones that you faked."

I nearly cried. How can he break my resolve that easily? I shouldn't make anyone near me worried, even though it means lying to myself and everyone. Suddenly, snows fell down from the sky. Gosh! I shouldn't cry! This is what happens every time I cried. The day nii-sama left is also the same. It snows even though it's spring.

Suddenly, there's someone who hugged me, and covers my eyes from behind. "Don't cry Yukime. If you cry, Ugetsu will change his arguing partner from G, to me." I gasp. I can hear Jared's voice from my front. "Oh, are you her companion?" He asked. "Yes, my name's Alaude. Now get out from my face or I'll bind you to death."

I'm sure that Jared passes through me, and he whispers. "Smile is not always good for health, remember that. See you soon, _Hime_." I was confused with the way he refers to me. Hime? Weren't we just met a few hours ago? When Alaude finally let go of me, I stare to his back and ask abruptly to no one:

"I'm departing to Italy, but why did he say 'see you soon'?"

**Giotto's POV**

"It's getting dark, I hope she isn't anywhere near darkness." Said Ugetsu in an obviously worried tone. "Ku fu fu fu, why is that?" Ask Demon Spade. "The only thing that makes Yukime-chan completely useless is darkness." Said Ugetsu absent-mindedly as we run to Alaude's direction. "You idiot. You just tell something good to Demon Spade." Said G. "And to the great Lampo as well!" Said Lampo immediately. "That's a…" Before Knuckle can say anything, I cut him off. "Yeah, we know it's a sin. Come on we gotta hurry."

I bumped into someone. He didn't apologize but he grins when he saw me. I thought it was freaky but I didn't care. I'm worried about our newest Famiglia member. When we finally meet up with them, Yukime is crying. When she sees Ugetsu, she wiped her tears with kimono and smiles.

"Let's go to Italy, Giotto-san!"

***After arriving at the Venice Airport***

"Well, I wanted to try to this at least once." Said Yukime happily to all of us. "What?" We asked in return. "Ciao Italia!" She said in a relatively loud voice. "Ku fu fu fu, good to know you're excited, Little Miss." Said Demon Spade. We walk outside and reach the parking lot, where my lower-rank Famiglia members have wait for us. But, before we get to the car, there's a girl with pigtails blocking our path.

"Thanks for bringing our future boss to Italy, Vongola Famiglia."

All of us stared to her awkwardly. She lit her ring, and shows a flame I've never seen before in my whole life. A soft lime green flame.

"My name is Claire von Seithr. Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Tree."

**Phew~! It finished, it finished! You know what? If guardians of Vongola are the things that Sky should sustain. I get the idea that Spazio's guardians are things that should be sustain by Earth! Please review~~~! I love your reviews, any kind of it! Sorry for the non-actions. I'll make up for it next chapter! That's all. Bye-bee~!**


	7. Chap 7: Guardians of Spazio Famiglia

**Ciaossu! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch for **RinStrawberry Gashes**, **Queen of Vampires** , **snowstorm43**, **Mukurou-chan**, **animelover78** , and** Midirin** for reviewing!**

**I have a feeling I just need to share this with everyone so I'll write it here. Today I watched a cool Mafia drama role-play by my schoolmates called 'Bullets of Cherish' and it was like, **_**real**_** cool! Love them so much! Good job Entqualist!**

**Let's get it started people! **

**Chapter 7: Guardians of Spazio Famiglia.**

**Giotto's POV**

Spazio Famiglia? They're also one of the strongest mafia, armed with the strongest ring. If you questioned about their information, you won't get them in a few millennia. They're classified. The only thing I know about them is the 'Throne Fight' a few years ago.

Ok, back to my own situation.

This pigtailed hair girl smile to Yukime's direction and bows. "Good to see you arrived here in Venice safely, Hime. Even though I still need to thank Vongola Famiglia for that." She stares analytically to all of us. Ugetsu suddenly stepped in front of his sister.

"No matter who you are, I won't let you take my sister after I'm finally able to be with her!"

He drew his four irregular swords. She lit her lime green flame again, and channels it to her rod. "Hey wait." She said in a calm tone. "We want to avoid hurting you, Asari Ugetsu. Since you're Hime's older brother. Besides, if you use your rain flames, it'll just make me stronger. The tree flame property is 'absorption' after all."

"I don't care!" Ugetsu charged. It is unlike Ugetsu to be this impatient. "Frozen Rain!" A bunch of condensed rain flames charge to, what was her name? Oh! Claire von Seithr. She giggles and stretches her arm. "Protezione Divina di Alberi. Divine Protection of Trees." Three apple trees suddenly stood still in front of her. Once Ugetsu's ice had hit the tree stem, it absorbs the rain flame and grows bigger.

"I told you so!" She charges with her rod. She hits Ugetsu's arm and grape vine grows binding his arm. G took Ugetsu's robe collar and pulls him backwards. "_You_ should just stay behind and protect your sister!" Ugetsu almost fell and Yukime supports him. "Ugetsu nii-sama!"

"I'm G. The Guardian of Storm. If you absorb my flame, won't your trees just rot?"

Claire didn't look as confident as before. She stopped her input of flame. "Who cares? You think if I can't use my flames, I'm just a useless little girl?" She charges forward and G tried to stop her with his gun. Her rod is very long so, it's hard to avoid it. "My orders are to bring Hime back, and thank the Vongola Famiglia for bringing her. Less than that, there are no other instruction." When her rod almost hit G's abdomen, he brings out his G-Archery. Um, it's an unbelievably flashy bow with storm flames coated on them.

"Gosh! Modo: Ofessa. Spinoso Vite di Albero! Mode: Offense. Thorny Grapevine of Tree!"

A thorny grapevine grows on her rod. While she attacks with the thorns, it was all deflected by Storm flames disintegration. "It's my turn now! Flame Arrow!" A full coated arrow was shot to Claire's direction. Yukime looked worried, but Alaude petted her head not to worry. I'm too immersed with this fight in front of me even more so than anything.

" Modo: Difesa. Il Grande Muro di Rosa Spina! Mode: Defense. The Great Wall of Rose Thorn!"

A very big wall of Rose thorns emerged right in front of her. Her tree flames are covering it completely, trying to absorb the Storm Flame. When it was penetrated I can hear her whispers:

"I'm sorry; I'm such a failure… Boss."

Suddenly someone new enters the battlefield. "Claire! Don't you give up on me! Roccaforte del Mare! Stronghold of the Sea!" A large, saltwater-based stronghold suddenly appears. It reflects all of G's storm flame back to our direction. Before anyone tends to react, Yukime stepped out. "Vortice di Neve! Snow Vortex!" A vortex of snow formed and protects us. "It's okay, as long as any of you didn't emit unnecessary flames, it won't suck your energy." Said Yukime.

The new man lower down his stronghold to see Yukime's face. "Yo, Hime! I'm your Guardian of Sea! Antonio Baldassare. Of course, Spazio Famiglia's." I face to Yukime. Meaning to ask if she knew this guy. She shook her head. "My flame's property is 'reflection' it will reflect other 'Flames of Sky' back to the emitter's direction, except for one element." He grins.

"That means, I don't really like Sun element." He pulls out his gun, Oh! It's Beretta M9 by the way. And shoot it to Knuckle's direction. "Knuckle-dono! Barriera di Neve! Barrier of Snow!" The snow flames rejected the sea flames. It froze and disappears. Antonio whistles. "Fyuu~ as expected of our Hime! No wonder Carlos is _so _interested in you!"

"Carlos?" I asked to him fearfully. Please, don't tell me it was _that _Carlos. He, who escaped from Vendicare prison all by himself, a fearful man inside the mafia organization chart, and the last person on earth you want to deal with.

"Yeah, I'm talking about Carlos Edmondo, the culprit of five northern Famiglia massacre."

**Yukime's POV**

Giotto's face turned pale when he heard the name Carlos Edmondo. I don't know him anyway, so, I didn't react like the rest of Guardians did. "Anyway, you should come with us Hime! The boss and Carlos are waiting for ya!" I shook my head. "I refuse! I just have my spot as the Vongola Guardian of Snow, and I'm not going to give up on it!" I stare to Onii-sama that smiles, and to Alaude. I swear that he just did a smile of approving.

"Aww, and here I thought you're going to come nicely Hime." I finally reach my peak.

"What's with you guys? The only person that ever called me Hime is-!" I suddenly remember. It was Jared. Not so long ago, he said 'see you soon' to me. From the start, he knew that I'm going to Italy. "Jared…" I continue. Alaude stares to me in suspicion. I know, he's going to ask me about why I called Jared without any suffix.

"That's right! Jared was the one who found you! Even though Boss and Carlos were the one who met you first."

When I can't take it anymore, my other ring bursts with brown flame. "Leave. I won't abandon nii-sama, or Vongola! I suggest you take your leave _now_!" The earth shook real hard. "You're amazing Hime! Now, you only need to see three more of your Guardians. Including Carlos of course!" Antonio hugged Claire and lit his navy flame.

"Mare Teletrasporto! Sea Teleportation!"

They teleported somewhere. Most likely their HQ has sea water contained in there. "Good, the problem here is settled. We can return to Vongola HQ now. You have to tell us your story completely, Yukime-chan." Said Giotto. I smile a real pleasant smile.

"Sure, Giotto-san! No… Primo!"

***At Vongola HQ***

I told them my story. Well, I just told them that in the war between us and Yamamoto clan I realized about my earth flames that create an earthquake. I sigh in front of my room's door. My room's door was covered by a snow painting. Just like the other Guardians' room. Suddenly Alaude came out from the Cloud room.

"Can't sleep, Yukime?" He asked. He pinned me to the wall. But, I didn't resist, I just let him do what he wants as long as it's not unreasonable or too extreme. "Yeah, and storm brew outside. I don't really like real thunders." I replied to him. He touches my face and chuckled. It's my first time hearing Alaude laughs.

"Anyway, go to bed. And be careful. The Guardians' and the Boss' rooms are in the same circle but…" He stares to the mist painting. "Well, it isn't hurt being cautious right?" I nod. "Sleep tight Alaude." I pecked his cheek and went inside the Snow room. It was pretty much an ordinary room with desks and a sofa that can be changed to a bed.

I didn't turn off the light, and lie down on the bed, staring to the ceiling. A thunder rumbled and I cover my ears. I don't really like thunder that much. But, darkness remains as my greatest Phobia. Suddenly, my room's light went off. I scream and shivered on my bed. I was thinking about going to Alaude's room until I calmed down, but, someone already pinned me to the bed. Holding my wrists so tight. _Just who in the hell?_

"Ku fu fu fu, I told him that you're not _his _yet."

That laugh… can only mean one person.

"Ku fu fu fu, let's see what you got beneath that calm demeanor of yours."

It was Demon Spade. He is alone with me in my room, trying to strip me off my clothes.

**Uwaaaa! Finished! I was soooo sleepy while working in this one! Nevertheless I still like it! 'Flames of Sky' literally means Vongola Guardians. Since their flame are the ones that was sustained by the Sky. Review~~~ne? Thanks for the Entqualist Theater for giving me this chapter's idea! That's all. Bye-bee~! **


	8. Chap 8: In a dark room

**Ciao! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch for **RinStrawberry Gashes**, **SwordFeather**, **animelover78**, **Queen of Vampires**, **Mukurou-chan**, **DemonXAlaude**, **snowstorm43 **and **Midirin** for reviewing chapter 7!**

**Let's get it started 'kay?**

**Chapter 8: In a dark room…**

**Giotto's POV**

I sat down on the floor, right in front of the sky painting. I stare to other paintings as well, watching over them tenderly. I do this almost every night after all guardians have entered their rooms. Suddenly, the rain painting slides. "Ah! What are you doing Primo? You can catch a cold just by sitting on the floor you know?" Asked Ugetsu.

I chuckled. "Just for a bit I guess. I wanna see the other paintings. How about you, waking up in this hour?" Ugetsu didn't answer. But, he stares affectionately to the snow painting. The only female room in the circle. It also symbolizes our newest Famiglia member, Ugetsu's little sister, Asari Yukime. Ugetsu laughs. "Just a brother intuition I guess."

The cloud painting slides. "Ah! Alaude, is it?" Said Ugetsu. "You… what are you doing?" He stares to both Ugetsu and me. "Watching over the snow painting." I replied mischievously. Alaude throws his face off. Suddenly the light went black and a thunder roared. We can hear a scream from the room inside the snow painting. Both Alaude and Ugetsu reacted quickly. "I better check on her, she has a Lygophobia, fear of darkness." Said Ugetsu.

I can see that Alaude is perked because he doesn't know. "Hey, it's only natural if Ugetsu knows more than you. He's been living with Yukime even before we know her." I patted Alaude's shoulder. "Hmph, she doesn't tell me even though I'm her-!" Alaude's sentence was cut off by Ugetsu's don't-say-anymore squeals. "Shut that word. Don't say the L-word!" I laughed. He meant _lover_.

Not so long after our little argument, both Alaude and I notice something is off from the mist painting. "It was slide, and it isn't in the right position. Could it be…?" I wonder. "Yukime-chan! Answer the door! Yukime-chan!" Ugetsu knocked the door.

"I'm _so _going to kill that Demon!"

**Yukime's POV**

I struggle and whimpers on my bed. "Sssh, you don't want to wake the others, right?" He unties my sash. "Don't! Please, Spade-dono!" He covers my mouth and took off my outer kimono. "See? You won't even call me differently. Even though you call Primo and Alaude with a friendlier suffix. It's always been that way. It's always Alaude… always!"

I don't understand a thing he blabbers. "No! I'll scream if you continue. No don't untie that!" He unties my Nagajuban ribbon. "Ku fu fu fu, you're cruel, Yukime-chan. Are you going to break the bond between this Famiglia even though you're just a new member? How mortifying…" He nibbles my neck. If I think logically, what he said was completely true. I'm just a new Vongola Snow Guardian. Am I going to destroy Onii-sama's precious place? The place where he can have fun without being stuck to care of me? When another thunder rumbles I screamed with all that I got.

Thunder and darkness become much creepier if there's this person trying to do indecent things to me. I can hear someone banging the door.

"Yukime-chan! Answer the door! Yukime-chan!"

I can't scream properly because Demon Spade covers my mouth. But I managed to let out a few squeals. The snow painting was slide and it reveals my room's door. "I wonder how _their _reaction is when they see _this_." They managed to open the door. Demon Spade kissed me. But, it's not a romantic one that Alaude did to me. It was more intense and it's making me hard to breath.

I can see the ones that enter the room. It was Giotto, and the other two, the two with furious expression on their face.

Alaude, and Ugetsu nii-sama.

Of course, if I were nii-sama I would be angry too. His sister was kissed by his friend relentlessly when she only have an untied Nagajuban on. My right hand was sealed by his right one and my left is punching him, while his left hand is holding my body.

If I were Alaude… no, I can't predict what he feels. His face was so… mixed. Ugetsu nii-sama took a deep breath and jumped. "Kuzuryu Riverfall!" Demon Spade lets go of me and counter it with his illusion of himself. The real one was already in front of my bed. "We were just going to the climax… Ku fu fu fu you sure know how to interferes, Ugetsu."

I straighten my Nagajuban and tie the ribbon once more. I nearly cried, but I try my best to hold them in.

"You insolent wench. How dare you try to taint my lover?" Said Alaude with a piercing cool tone.

"You, are under arrest for sexual offense. If you resist…" Alaude takes his handcuffs that multiples into ten handcuffs. "I'll bind you to death!"

He charges and throws his handcuffs with an absolute accuracy. It's just that… the only ones he hit was an illusion. Giotto and nii-sama ran to my direction.

"Yukime-chan! You okay?" They asked. I hugged nii-sama for support. It's a thing I rarely do after he left me a year ago. After that, I stepped into Alaude and Demon Spade's fight. "Stop it! I won't allow any internal conflicts of Vongola because of me!" I light my rings. "Vincolanti Catena di Neve! Binding Chain of Snow!" I chained both of them and separate them from each other. I stare to my cracked floors of my room. "Oh geez, Restauro di Terra. Restoration of Earth."

It was completely fixed and I put them back on ground. "That is… the earth flames?" Asked Giotto in a perplexed tone. "Yeah. I'm sorry I have to use it in Vongola HQ. Normally, I don't want to use them for Vongola's sake. Since it's not a 'Flames of Sky'." I smiled.

"Yukime, you'll forgive this person? He tried to… to…" Ugetsu nii-sama was left speechless. "I'm going to balances Vongola as a guardian, nii-sama. And here, _you _are supposed to be the requiem rain that washes away the conflicts." I scold him. _Whoa, I scolded nii-sama!_

Alaude stands up and hugged me real hard. "If there's a blackout again, you can visit my room anytime, Yukime." He kissed my forehead. Demon Spade had already returned to the mist room without anyone noticing. "Now, now why don't you all return too? The storm's already calming. And the light is up too!" I drove them all away from my rooms.

I whisper to myself in a calm tone.

"Dear God, if my first night in Vongola HQ is like this. I wonder how it is going to be _if _I was in Spazio HQ…" I shook my head. "Never mind, let's just go to bed."

***Spazio HQ***

"Hey Carlos! Terzo wants to see you!"

"Tell the Boss I was busy or something."

"No can do. He'll know if I was lying."

"You're so handful Aureliana."

"I told you not to call me by my surname! Hurry up and sweat it, the Boss wants to see you!"

"Ahhh, so damn lazy!"

Carlos stares to a photograph in his wooden workshop. A picture of him, Spazio Terzo, and a Japanese girl with the title of 'Mysterious Dancing Maiden'. Then, he whispers so Aureliana won't be able to hear him.

"Hime…"

**Yeah~! It finished early! I'm publishing this one earlier because I'm having a Saturday nite with my best friends! Please review~~~! Oh, in respond to **animelover78**'s review saying it contradicts, I'm sorry, I guess really didn't look further first. But, I'm going to continue anyways. I can't leave behind a concept I thought so much of it! That's all I guess. Bye-bee~! **


	9. Speciale: Meeting You

**Ossu! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch for **Midirin**, **animelover78**, **Queen of Vampires**, **SwordFeather**, **Kouyan**,** Mukurou-chan**, **DemonXAlaude**, and **snowstorm43** for reviewing chapter 8!**

**Speciale: Meeting You.**

**Yukime's POV**

_It was spring… Yeah, not very long after nii-sama had left me. Not so long after I begin my journey as the mysterious dancing maiden. I'm accustomed to walk everywhere I need to, without using carriage. Unless… it was absolute necessary. Today too, it was just an ordinary day as usual. I danced in a park near my hotel._

_I personally don't like this dance, the 'First Bloom' because I've never been in love. Okay, I love nii-sama, but it's not _that _kind of love. But people, especially couples, like to see this dance. So, I danced it quite often. _

"It was beautiful as usual! Thank you Asari-sam-!"

_Before the boy continues his sentence, his friend beside him touches his elbow. _"I mean, dancing maiden!" _Both of them bow and run. I started this journey to make then name of dancing maiden to be famous. I guess it won't work as long as I'm Asari Yukime, sister of the greatest master swordsman and a talented musician, Asari Ugetsu._

_I packed my things immediately and leave for the next town. If I'm already busted, there's no need to stay here any longer. _"Let's go, Chay!" _I stretch my fingers and my pet and my dove post, named Chay, perched on my index finger. I need a travelling companion, right? Otherwise, I'll go crazy!_

_I always write an unsent letter for nii-sama. Which I tied into as a same book and eventually become a journal. It kind of hurts seeing every scratch of paint that I made in two words 'Dear nii-sama,' I shook my head and shake away the tears and the thoughts. _

_After a long walk, we finally reached a town. This town is almost the same as the previous town, for the exception of the townspeople would whisper about a big house at the end of their town. I booked my hotel and take a bath. But, I'm not really tired because of the journey. Chay had already fallen asleep even though he's a bird._

_I chuckled and went outside. There was a festival. A merry festival. But, I don't really want to dance in this merriness. Instead, I walk to the far end of the town and find a _huge _Sakura tree. It petals are dancing with the wind, and the gleaming lights from the small lamps there fits perfectly. Without giving much thought, I danced there._

_I don't care if there isn't any audience, even Chay. I just wanted to dance in this beautiful scenery. 'The dance of Sakura Petals.' That's the name of the dance. After the last move, I cover my face with a fan for the last graceful touch. I was very satisfied with my dance just now. Much to my surprise, I heard applause. _

"Wow! That was so cool!"

_Said a man in front of me. I put away my fan and blush. He sees me with a dance that I danced on a whim. I took a breather and face him. _"Thank you. But normally, people will say my dances are graceful… or beautiful. Not cool." _I chuckled. He laughs with me. _"Sorry, I don't really understand about this kind of things. But, when I see you dancing, it's like my heart's gone dancing with you."

_What an honest answer… I thought. _"What's your name, miss?" _He asked. I smiled and shook my head. _"Just call me… a dancing maiden, 'kay?" _I asked. Well, he probably knows who is dancing maiden and going to blurt out my name. But… he didn't._

"My name is Carlo-!" _He shook his head and pause a moment. _"My name's Charles! And, you're so mysterious. Like a secret agent or something!"_ I laugh when I heard him. _"Thank you." _I wiped my teary face because of laughing. Then, I stopped and thought. How many months is it since I laugh like this? When nii-sama left, I cry my eyes out and think that I won't shed any tears. It seems that, the same resolve brings me not to laugh as well._

"Thank you Charles…" _I smiled. _"Are you a foreigner?" _I asked to him. He grins and nods. _"Yep, I'm an Italian." _I flinched when I heard him. _"What's wrong, Miss dancing maiden?" _He asked. _"My… very important person has just left me to go there…" _I forced a smile. Charles petted my head. _"How horrible for you…" _He reads the mood and finally asked me to dance at his house. _

_When he smiled, I have this tingling feeling in my chest. I hold them in and smiled. _"Of course!" _He looked very happy and started to escort me there. _"I currently lived with an old man here in Japan. He doesn't really enjoy festival because he's too old. But, if it's a dance, he might enjoy it." _I smiled and feel that ticklish feeling in my stomach too. Gosh! What the hell's wrong with me?_

_We finally arrived at Charles' home. Surprisingly, it was the big mansion the townspeople are whispering about. It kind of reminds me of Asari House, but ours have bigger courtyard while theirs are the stone garden. _"Old man! Charles here! I'm back!" _An old man with wheelchair comes out from a room. _"Whoa, whoa, what do we have here…? Charles brings a girl home!"

_I bowed and introduce myself. _"I'm the dancing maiden of the east."_He nods and smiled. I'm so happy! Since these people are foreigners, they didn't really know about the Asari House. The old man comes forward and grabs my hand. _"Can you dance something that makes you want to stay upbeat? I'm having trouble with that because of our Charles' misconduct."

_Charles protested, but I laugh. I know exactly the dance I should dance for him. Finally, Charles and the old man settle down and watch me dance. 'The Dance of Summer Breeze' a dance about a maiden that was doing her best to prepare the summer festivals. The moves itself are difficult, and requires stamina, I'm proud of this dance. It still retains gracefulness, but is upbeat._

_When the dance is finished, they applause merrily for me. _"It was awesome! I really enjoyed it miss dancing maiden!" _Said the old man. Charles whistles merrily. _"I personally thank you for making our Charles in a good mood." _He smiles. Charles is so lucky… this old man didn't leave him and continue to care for him by his side._

_I suddenly realized that I left Chay back at the hotel. _"It seems that it is late. I'll excuse myself." _I smiled truthfully to them. _"Thank you for bringing me here, Charles. And…" _I stare to the old man. _"Just call me Oji-sama*, dancing maiden." _He smiled. Charles mischievously answers. _"No, miss. Call him Ojii-sama**!" _They started the horse-play. I laughed. Then, Oji-sama gave me a ring. _

"Here, miss, take it. It's a keepsake that you ever come to our house."

_I shook my head. _"No, I can't receive this Oji-sama. It's too beautiful! Besides, I don't take payment for my dancing." _Charles smiled. _"It's okay miss. It's a token of gratitude for making this old man happy." _The three of us laugh. _"Okay, then…" _I took it and put it in my pocket. _"One last thing!" _Charles took out a camera. _

"Let's take a photograph!"

_Oji-sama called a servant and asked him to take a picture of us. I stand in the middle, grinning widely. On my right is Charles, also smiling and making a V-sign with his left hand while the right one is put on my head. Petting me. On my right is Oji-sama is smiling from his wheelchair. Each of us got the photo and I finally depart from that house. _

"It was… fun. Thank you… Charles, Oji-sama!"

***After Yukime left the mansion***

"You sure with giving her that ring, old man?" _The young boy asked. He just chuckled. _"I have no need of it anymore… and besides…" _He stopped. _"Old man?" _The young boy stares in confusion. _"She even make you smile, Carlos. Don't you think she's worth it for the ring?" _Asked the old man. Carlos chuckled._

"Whatever you say boss."

"Let us go home…" _The old man stood up from his wheelchair fine and easily. _

"Home…?" _Asked Carlos to his boss._

"To our Spazio Famiglia, of course."

**Yeah! It finished! How do you think of this special flashback chapter? Please Review~~~! Oji-sama and Ojii-sama literally means 'Uncle' and 'Grandfather' it's a pun intended :P. Anyways I like this chapter. Unless you don't realize, there's also a reason why Yukime is so stubborn in keeping her tears from Ugetsu. That's all I guess. Bye-bee~!**


	10. Chap 9: Unbelievable sides

**Yo! As usual, I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for **Midirin**,** Kouyan**,** Queen of Vampires**,** animelover78**,** DemonXAlaude**,** Mukurou-chan**, and** snowstorm43 **for reviewing the **_**Speciale**_**!**

**This chapter is based on Carlos' point of view. The location is Spazio Famiglia HQ. I personally like making this one though…**

**Chapter 9: Unbelievable sides.**

**Carlos' POV**

Another boring day of taking care of these stupid fellow Guardians of Spazio Famgilia. Well, not that I hate them. But they're really… peculiar. Take our Guardian of Fire for example, he suddenly left to Japan and ring us the news that he found our Hime. That's good, actually. But, after that, do you think he send us another message? Well, not in a few millennia. Unless… he wants to return home.

Don't even start about that noisy Aureliana. It's my business if I wanted to call her by her surname. Besides, why is she so mad about those trivial things? And it's my business too if I wanted to stay in my underground workshop than outside. Here is my sanctuary, my realm. I got refrigerator full of coke and Japanese food. That's fine with me. As of _now_ she came to me and said the boss is calling me.

Oh geez. My boss is even more troublesome! He has crazy antics and also ignorant. He acts cool, calm, and mysterious whenever there are people around. When he was left with me or the Guardians? Don't even ask for it.

I finally reach his _throne_ room (a typical one with desk, huge bookshelves, sofas, and that boss-like chair). Honestly, do mafias even have _thrones_? "Yo Carlos! Been working hard?" _Yeah, because of you! _I swallow the thoughts and reply calmly. _That _was the plan. He cut me off.

"Never mind, 'cus I'm going to add some to your workload."

This is what always happened every time I talked to the boss. He sent all of his generation's Guardians back to their respective homeland and leave everything to us, the Quarto Generation of Guardians. The boss is… a fine old man (according to Aureliana of course, I don't really give much thinking of this old guy). He saved me when I was dying, and the fact that I owe him for taking care of me when I ran from Vendicare won't change because of his messed up attitude either.

He sighed and stares fondly to a framed picture. I curiously get to his back and try to see the picture. He hides the photo by hugging them. "Don't you laugh and think I'm a crazy pedophile!" I laughed. But, when I see the picture, it brings me a sudden sting too. It was the same picture I have, and apparently _she _has. The picture of the three of us, with _her _grinning widely in the middle.

"I understand boss."

He's 67 and I'm 21, but we like a 14-year-old girl. Wait, she's turning 15 this year. We suddenly hear a loud 'KABOOM!' come from a room not-so-far from us. Thus, Aureliana rushed to the door and appear out from nowhere. Her outfit is _really _out of the mafia ethic code of simple black-suits. She likes the metal genre music and love a band called, I dunno, Distruzione! or something. She wore many chain accessories (which sometimes become her weapon) with her ruffled black mini-skirt.

"Terzo! It's Claire! She…" She's completely out of breath. "Seems that she's gone berserk again, thanks for informing us, Bianca." Said the old man. Aureliana smiled; she liked it a lot if she was praised by the boss. "Anyways, take care of her Carlos." I shove her away and asked to the old man. "Are you surprised that the dancing maiden… no, Asari Yukime whom we met a year ago is the bearer of Earth flames?"

"In truth, no…" When I'm about to explode to him, he cut me off. "Now go, Carlos. Take care of your job now. We'll speak about her another time."

I hate it if the boss gives off that creepy aura. So, I left him and went to Claire's place.

oOo

I can hear Antonio's voice even _before _I entered the room. "But, Claire… it's the storm Guardian that humiliates you. Not the rain." Said Antonio. "Really? But I don't care! It's the rain that I hate the most!" For Lord Hades' sake, the all-cute, beautiful, sincere Claire has this kind of personality… yeah. It's true. Right now, she's binding two people she found pick-pocketing on Venice streets in her Grapevines and Rose thorns.

And the 'sometimes' masochistic Antonio is beside her, hoping to get hit by that whip of hers. "And that Rain Guardian! How dare he embarrass me in front of Hime? Not to count that I failed this mission! Carlos will think of me as useless!" With that sentence, I heard a whip cracks. "Ouch~!" Said Antonio happily.

"But, Claire… the one that make you fail your mission is the storm Guardian." Said Antonio in a dazed voice. I entered the room with Aureliana. "Ah, Carlos!" Claire saluted to me. "Yo, Carlos!" By the looks of that bizarre happiness, it seems that it wasn't the first time he got hit by Claire's whip. "Both of you… stop exploding things away! Do I have to warn you again and again? What if Hime knows about this… this scandal!"

Claire, Antonio, and Aureliana stares to me in question. Like they're saying: '_like you don't have any of peculiar hobbies at all_' I stare back to them in irritation. "For Lord Hades' sake! What's wrong with all of ya? I just don't want Hime to get confused before joining the Spazio Famiglia!" Claire laughs oddly. "Oh, please Carlos. Hime is a sensitive person. And the fact that there are three major reasons why she stayed with Vongola, doesn't help us at all." She explains.

Aureliana looked interested, because she hasn't meet Hime before. "One, her brother, Asari Ugetsu is there. Two, she's already familiar with them in the time of her stay in Japan, and three, her lover's there." Said Claire. Antonio nods. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute… she has a lover?" I asked curiously. It's weird, we're gossiping in a half-destroyed room and two people surrounded by grapevines and rose thorns.

"Yeah! It's the cloud Guardian. What's his name, Antonio?" Claire asked. "Alaude, the solitary guy!" Antonio answered while staring hopefully to Claire's whip. Aureliana chuckled. "Wait, it's only four of us…" Said Aureliana. "Yeah, it's the flirty guy, and the martial-arts freak." I answered. All of us laugh. To think of it, _one_ more of our Guardian is in Japan.

Much to our surprise, Terzo's laugh blends to ours. All of us saw him and I nod, while Aureliana, Antonio, and Claire bows. "Claire, I have a mission I think you'll like. That also goes for all of you." He smiled. "But first… you need to call _him_."

oOo

"Okay, I'll call him. Don't make any loud noises when I'm on phone." I asked them. We're in lounge now, so the phone's here too. The old man has returned to his own room. That's great. And… it finally connects.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Jazz?" A note for you, his real name's not Jazz. It's a sarcastic name.

"This voice… Carlos?"

"Exactly! Listen, the boss wants _all _of us here. No exception."

"Geez, I bet the flirty guy hasn't return yet. Terzo… or Quarto?"

"Terzo, and we found Quarto already."

"Really? What's the name?"

"Asari Yukime. You'll come right?"

"REALLY? ASARI YUKIME? I'M SOOO RETURNING TO HQ!"

"Yeah yeah, call the flirty guy while you're at it."

"Sure. See ya later."

He dropped the phone. "He'll return?" Ask Claire in her innocent voice. I nod. "Yeah, he's returning."

***In Japan***

"Hey Ryuuren! How long you're going to stay on phone? The Dojo training's about to start!"

He grins and gets up from the phone. He picked up his shinai* on the tatami mat.

"Coming, Ryuunosuke nii-san!"

**Finished~! This one's finished! Please review, okay? The reviews are what keep me going. A shinai is a bamboo blade like, shigure kintoki. Oh, in case you don't quite get it, the one Carlos refers as Aureliana is named Bianca Aureliana. That's why Spazio Terzo called her Bianca, while Carlos called her Aureliana. Try to guess what Guardian Carlos is! Can you guess it? That's all I guess. Bye-bee~!**


	11. Chap 10: Reminiscing

**Yo! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 9! Midirin, Kouyan, Queen of Vampires, and animelover78!**

**I have to apologize for not publishing yesterday. Curse my English assignment! But in any case, here we are!**

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 10: Reminiscing.**

**Yukime's POV**

I can feel the breeze swept my hair, and it's unbelievably refreshing. Even the volume I of the tale of Hikaru Genji that sometimes people finds depressing, end up beautiful if you read it in the same situation as me. I'm resting in the shades of the tree, and enjoying a breeze while reading a book. Yep, a perfect scenery.

I stare to a locket which contains a reduced-to-small-resolution photograph of me, Charles, and a kind Oji-sama. Along with a ring I wore in my right middle finger, beside the Vongola Snow Ring. I sighed. The breeze returns with a cool voice.

"Yukime, get down."

I laughed. "Come on, Alaude. I'm enjoying the wind here." I stare to him. "Yeah, wind sure feels great when you're there. But, once you lose your balance you're doomed. Get down, now." He stretches his hand to capture me in case I fall. "Okay, okay." I jumped to a nearby branch and swing on the tree branch for a bit. Then safely lands.

He looked a little bit irritated.

Yeah, my… ummm, L-person is Alaude. I love him, and surprisingly, he loves me back. He's always irritated whenever I didn't use his kindness. I don't want to be a burden to him. "What brings you here, Alaude? Giotto-san said this place has been forgotten and no one comes here anymore." I asked. He petted my head. "I'm searching for you. I thought you'll be down because of…" He stopped.

He was talking about an accident I have with Demon Spade yesterday. I smiled. "I was just reminiscing, nothing else. I've forgiven him just so you know, Alaude." I explained. He looked irritated again. I always wonder how many scowls he could give in a day. "Who are you reminiscing about?" I'm glad he decided to drop the topic.

I show him the picture on my locket. "On the right is Oji-sama. That's me a year ago, and this is…" I blushed for a moment. Alaude wait patiently for my answer. "Charles…" He nods. I stare to the picture affectionately. "Was he your first?" Alaude asked in the usual coolly tone.

I almost choke myself. _FIRST? FIRST WHAT? _I falsify them to a cough. "Pardon me?" I asked innocently. "First love, of course." _GOSH ALAUDE! YOUR TENDENCY OF BLURTING OUT EVERYTHING IN COOLLY TONE ARE SERIOUSLY MAKING ME DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE! _I took a deep breath and smiles. "Yeah…"

"It's passed though. I never met him again. He saw me dancing and he said it was cool, not the usual suck-up people that know I'm Asari Yukime would say." I lean on him closer. He gently pulls me backwards and we sat on a picnic carpet that I prepare earlier. The earth shook for a little and my book fell down from the tree.

"Don't use that flame, I don't like them." He ordered. "As you say, Mr. Cloud Guardian." I playfully tease him. Here we are seating in a very fine weather with a picnic basket, what will we call this…? Oh right I can find an appropriate sentence.

Alaude and I, we're on a date.

**Giotto's POV**

I'm in the lounge with my three Guardians. Lampo, Demon Spade, and Knuckle. Knuckle's in front of the mirror, practicing his speech for the church gathering five days from now. Even though I didn't really get what he said, people that'll hear him will most likely burst to tears if they understand bible or things like that.

Lampo is also in front of the mirror, dressing nicely and convincing himself for… I dunno one millionth times, that he looked fabulous. Demon Spade is reading a book about 'Vito Corleone' and will sometimes laugh with his usual Ku fu fu fu laugh. My three, no, four other Guardians are outside. Ugetsu and G are having times of their lives. Fighting (G is the one who normally brought this up) about whose fighting range are advantageous to the Famiglia.

As for Alaude and Yukime… they're having a date by now. My Snow Guardian woke up early, cooked our breakfast (this one is actually unnecessary. But, I gotta admit her cooking skills have surpassed our second-class Chefs and on par with the first class), and went outside. Then, Alaude catches up to her. I liked watching my Guardians, because they're… my precious ones. They make me feel happy or entertain me whenever I'm bored.

"Come on, let's head for Venice."

My Guardians looked at me like I was some sort of a sudden thunder. "What are we doing there, Primo?" Asked Lampo. I stare meaningfully to Knuckle. "Oh, yeah! I have something I extremely needs to do at church." Demon Spade closes his book and chuckled. "Ku fu fu fu, I will go too. There are things I need to do." Lampo knows that he had lost the fight.

"Settled, call the other Guardians Lampo."

"Can't say no to you Primo…"

**Lampo's POV**

Why is the great me have to call the other Guardians while they're having the time of their lives? The first one I found is Ugetsu-san, he's having fun with G-san and doesn't seem to pay any notice to the great me. Gee, what a morons, _the_ uber fabulous me is entering the scene yet they did not realize. "Your sword can't do you anything from this distance! I won! Boom Sonico di Tempesta! Sonicboom of Storm!"

I ducked to avoid his flame attack. Ugetsu-san suddenly stands in front of me. "Yo! Lampo! Sorry, but be still okay? I'll end this quick." He dropped the Katana and kicked it to G-san's direction. "Yarazu no Ame!" It hit G-san's sonicboom and the rain flames tranquil the sonicboom. "I won again, G. Now, let's go to boss' place." He stares to me.

"Yeah. We're heading for Venice. Boss' order."

"Shoot! That Giotto! I always told him not to suddenly impose unreasonable whims to everyone!"

G-san immediately left and Ugetsu-san followed him. The next ones are Alaude-san and Yukime-chan. I like Yukime-chan a lot. But, Alaude-san will bind me to death if I said anything weird. "Haaah, why the great me have to do all of this? A King like me!"

I finally found both of them. Alaude is carrying her, bridal style, while kissing her cheek. She looks towards me and waved. "Who on earth is-?" I hide behind the pillar. "Alaude… it's Lampo-senpai." Great goodness. She called me, the former youngest Guardian, -senpai! "What do you want with us?" Alaude-san asked with a fury tone concealed in it his coolly one.

"We're heading for Venice. Boss' order."

I replied what I said to the other Guardians and they nod. "Okay!" She jumped from Alaude-san's embrace. "Let's go, Alaude!"

And so, all of us go to Venice.

***Spazio HQ***

"Come on Carlos! Please~~~?"

"I already told you, Aureliana… no!"

"Please, Carlos… I wanted to buy some nourishment and a new whip for my new toys…"

"For Lord Hades' sake Claire! You're still into those pickpockets? It's still a no!"

"Come on chill out Carlos… it's not bad to go to town sometimes… right?"

"Listen to Antonio, Carlos! A pre-sale tickets and merchandise of Distruzione! please…."

All of them did the puppy dogs eyes.

"Okay fine! But, I'll also come to make sure you guys didn't make a mess!"

"You're the best Carlos!"

And so, all of them go to Venice.

***Arrived at Venice***

**Yukime's POV**

All of us get off the carriage. "I'm buying pre-sale tickets to Distruzione! band." Lampo rushed to the crowds. "Ku fu fu fu , I'll be heading to the bookstore." Then, he left, shrouded in mist. "I'm extremely going to church." Knuckle ran to the church. Giotto went for coffee. I stare to Alaude. "I'm grabbing the coffee with Primo. Use Chay if anything happens." Chay perched on my shoulder.

I smile and waves to them. I immediately ran to an Opera House that already attracts my attention from the first day here. I stare to it excitedly. Suddenly, a wind breeze, I look to a tree near the Opera House. A man was standing there. It perked my interest and I approach him. Just my luck, a puddle of water made me slip. That man helped me.

"Are you alright, Signorina?" He asked. I really don't want to lift my face of the embarrassment. After a couple of second staring to the ground, I lift my head. "I'm alright, thank you very much, Signor-!"

I was dumbstruck the moment I saw his face, apparently, he did the same too.

"Charles!"

"Dancing Maiden!"

Both of us stare each other in confusion.

**Yeeey! It finished! Please review~~~! L-person is lover. I think it's kinda cute when Yukime and Ugetsu have a trouble saying the word lover. That's all I guess. Bye-bee~!**


	12. Chap 11: Phantom of the Opera

**Yo! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for animelover78, Queen of Vampires, and RanLei for reviewing!**

**Gosh, I have exams coming up soon, I'll update whenever I can but… don't expect much 'kay?**

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 11: Phantom of the Opera.**

**Giotto's POV**

Alaude looked perked. I know he wanted to give Yukime a 'me' time. Without tailing her like a stalker. "Oh please Alaude. You can just storm away and find her, right?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm not a peeping Tom." He states definitely. "Anyway, where would she go?" I asked. "Opera House. She's been so interested on those." Alaude sips his coffee.

"Gosh… she's peculiar." I sighed. Alaude seems to agree with me. He stares to the glass window and examine the whole Venice city. I sip my coffee and said to him. "You won't find Yukime suddenly ran there." Alaude scoffs. "I won't say that if I were you, Primo." He points to the street. Yukime ran happily, smiling to someone who hasn't reached to her place. Asking him to hurry up.

People will stare to her since she wore her usual kimono. Alaude searched for the person she smiled to, but, is unable to because of the crowd. He suddenly laughs (more like a mixing of laughing and chuckling) in amusement. We burst into laughter. No one has been able to make Alaude and I laugh like the way we do now.

When the maid finally asks us not to disturb other customers, we stopped laughing and Alaude sips his coffee with his normal expression again. "She's interesting… isn't she?" I asked.

"Hmph, from the very first time. Aren't I the first person who said that?"

I burst into laughter. Thinking that Alaude is true.

**Lampo's POV**

The line for the Distruzione! band is too troublesome. It's ridiculously long, not counting the people who wanted their merchandise. I walked easily to the front rows without getting on the line. I was checking the tickets; it won't be long before it's sold out. "Hmmm." I muttered.

"Hey you! Get in the line, it's unfair if you just barge in and get the tickets!" Said a girl in a punk-rock clothes. She's wearing the Distruzione! skull midriff t-shirt with a ruffled black mini skirt. She covers them with an unbuttoned a long, black, trench coat. "Eeeeh? Why do you say that?" I asked, unwillingly.

"Because I've been here earlier than you, and I still haven't got the ticket!" She answered. I yawn and let them uncovered. "Watch me, 'kay?" I barge in and head straight to the counter. "I want tickets to the concert." I state it simply. The bald-headed bodyguards all stare at me. But, I kept my cool (haaah even though it's troublesome and difficult) and stare directly to the counter. When the seller looks at me, he squealed. "No, no! Don't eye him suspiciously, my men." He said. "Yo! The great me wants them, and you know the consequences if you didn't give me the tickets… right?"

The seller cowered in fear. My unbelievably smooth and ignorant voice could be really useful in times like this. "Yes of course, young master Lampo!" I stare a victorious look to the earlier girl and return to the counter. "How many tickets do you want?" He asked. Then, there's someone who held my hand.

It was the girl.

"Uuuu Lampo… why didn't you tell me that you can get them like this? If so, I wouldn't have to stand in line for hours just for our tickets!" I stare confusedly to her. She stares to me with a disappointed look. As if we really are a… c-word. "My, my you have a girlfriend, young master Lampo!" I blushed. I was about the brush her hand, but she held them tightly.

The people in the line stares to us in irritation. "Then I'll have two, signore." He hands me the tickets and we left the store. The girl grabs her ticket happily and smiles in front of me. "Thank you for the ticket! And I'm sorry for doubting you! Are you some rich kid or something?" I nod. Waiting for her to explain herself.

"My name is Bianca Aureliana. I've been in love with Distruzione! ever since they first debuted." I sighed. "Well, rumors about me going out with a girl will probably leak out. Since people seen us as a…" I didn't continue my sentence, but she completes them. "A couple?" She asked. I nod. "Yeah, the c-word." Her high boots step forward before my normal boots.

"There's a Distruzione!-based coffee shop there! Why don't we sit down and chat?" She suggests. I usually don't like listening to other people's opinion, but I did it with her this time. I nod. She smiles brilliantly. "Great!" She held my hand. When we're about to depart, I saw a woman with kimono running so fast and someone who after her.

Both Bianca and I stare to their direction in confusion.

"Yukime-chan?"

"Carlos?"

We asked to nobody in particular in the same tone. When we realized, we laugh at each other and went to the Distruzioine! coffee shop.

**Yukime's POV**

We ran from the opera house to a dress and tux shop. "Come on! Hurry up, Yukime! If we hurry, we'll still make it to the Phantom of the Opera!" Said Charles. I smiled. We just met a few minutes ago in front of the opera house. I finally told him that I was Asari Yukime. He just smiled and told me about Oji-sama. It was then a ticket boy come and said the Phantom of the Opera will be showing inside.

Charles and I ran to this dress and tux shop, to shop for one and change so we can watch them. After some blablabla with the owner. Both of us are dressed properly. It's my first time wearing other clothes than kimonos.

"You look… stunningly beautiful, Yukime." Said Charles in awe.

"Yeah! Now let's go!" We ran again, but it's surprisingly difficult since I'm wearing stilettos now. Then Charles carries me on his shoulder. "We gotta hurry!" I'm glad he didn't pick me up with the bridal style. That style is reserved for Alaude only. We finally got in front of the opera house. "Tickets?" Ask the signore behind the counter.

"Here you go." Said Charles, handing the tickets to the counter.

We sat in relatively front row. How lucky! I thought to myself. Even though it's already began and we missed the first part. We already in a part where Raoul, a childhood friend of Christine, the heroine, hears her song and remember his love for her. I watch the whole thing excitedly. I know normally people would have gone to sleep, but this is interesting!

We finally reached the part where the Phantom kidnaps Christine to live with him in his cellar. Charles chuckled. "What's so funny, Charles?" I asked innocently. "I always like this part of the Phantom of the Opera…" He answered. "Why? It's tragic you know? He forces Christine to stay with him in his cellar, even though Christine didn't love him." He chuckled again.

"It describes me perfectly. Minus the fact I haven't kidnap _my _Christine yet."

"I don't know what you're saying… Charles."

"I'm sure you know well, Hime."

He stares to me with a weird expression. Like I'm his… _wild obsession._ I stare back to him in confusion. He raises his hand. I don't know the reason, but he chuckled and returns his gaze to the stage. I was about to run away before he sharply warns me.

"_You _will watch this play with_ me. Until, _it's_ finished."_

**Giotto's POV**

"Come on, it's about the time we return. Let's find everyone with the messenger." By messenger, I was referring to the pocket watch all of us have, except Yukime. "Then, I'll find her." Said Alaude. But, before we even left the coffee store area, two Guardians of Spazio Famiglia are standing in front of us.

"You! If I remember correctly, you are Claire von Seithr and Antonio Baldassare!" I wait if my statement brings them a reaction. "Correct." She smiles. "As you say, and now…" Antonio stands in front of Alaude, while Claire stands in front of me. "You… move away." Said Alaude in his usual coolly (this time plus irritation) tone. "No can do…" Said Antonio.

"Our mission is to hold you here, until Carlos is done with Hime."

**Uwaaaaaaaaaa~! It's finished! I hate to announce about the exams but it's true! Wish me luck, and. If I still got a chance tomorrow, I'll update for sure! Please review okay? That's all I guess. Bye-bee~!**


	13. Chap 12: Unexpected Plan

**Ciaossu! I don't own Reborn! 'kay?**

**Thanks a bunch for **Queen of Vampires**, **animelover78**, **RanLei**, **DemonXAlaude**, **snowstorm43**, and **Mukurou-chan **for reviewing!**

**Finally! That stupid exam is over and I can write this chapter~! **

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Plan.**

**Giotto's POV**

A cold wind breezes through the four of us. It was suppose to be normal in Venice, but it's FAR from that if there's a weird-pigtailed girl laughing maniacally in front of you. Or a boy that'll stare to the girl's whip for a few times a minute. "Get out of my face… loser." Said Alaude in his cool piercing tone. Claire stares to him with her eyes that strongly resemble a… what was the right word? Yeah, _**psycho**_.

She laughs and looked to his partner's direction. Antonio is laughing his guts out. "We're not exactly a loser, since we haven't fought yet. Antonio!" Antonio stopped his laugh and set up a barrier. "Barriera di Mare!" A thin wall of sea water covers the whole area, and reflected the scenery around us. "It is Boss' order not to destroy a town unnecessarily." Said Antonio. Claire nods.

"Then, we'll need to force our way through!"

Both Alaude and I charge to our respective opponents. Every time Alaude uses his handcuffs, Antonio will reflect their flames and render them to normal handcuffs. "You… why aren't you attacking?" Alaude asks in irritation. "It is my duty take defensive stance, y'know?"

'To be the one that embraces and links separated lands, take defensive stance and reflect everything that is directed to the Family.'

Antonio lit his navy-blue flame and shouts. "Annegamento Ondata di Mare! Drowning Tidal Wave of Sea!" The sea flames become a huge tidal wave of saltwater. _All _of us had to jump and avoid it. "Che, it's not that I hate that move. But, it's seriously annoying!" Said Claire. She brings out her rod to counter my fists.

I try to jab her, but she blocked them with her rod. "Modo: Ofessa. Spinoso Vite di Albero! Mode: Offense. Thorny Grapevine of Tree!" Grapevines roses from her wooden-silver rod. It almost grows in my arms too, but I froze them with the Zero Point Breakthrough. We land on the wet ground. "I like this situation! Both of you aren't my flames' inferiority. Unlike that lousy storm flames."

She mutters the last sentence with a tone of disgust. As we desperately charge them, they looked like they're dancing. But Alaude seemed to be perked at this one, and the fact that his opponent is the defensive combatant. "You're irritating!" He throws his handcuff to Antonio's foot. "Whoops!" He snaps his finger and raging seas came and protected him.

My fight isn't any greater than Alaude's. I had to take the defensive stances because of that long rod of hers. I light my flames and try to burn her trees. She crouched and spins her rod towards my feet. I fly to avoid that long rod. "Che." She spats. "Return down here!" She said. I guess, cute girls don't always have a cute personality.

"I'm the sky, isn't it obvious that I prefer higher place?" I stuck out my tongue and enraged her greatly. She shortens her rod and put them back on her pocket. "Claire?" Ask Antonio while avoiding Alaude's handcuffs and his warden club.

"Mou, I'm angry..!"

She mutters some chants that I cannot understand. She looks up to me angrily and shouts:

"Punizione Divina di Alberi! Divine Punishment of Trees!"

Suddenly, her soft-green-lime flames bursts and couple of tree trunk came raging from the upper sky. I land and avoid them. "Whoa, your attacks sure are offensive!" I blurted. She smiles. "Of course, I'm the Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Tree!"

'To be the one who protects the earth from what people call 'drought', and so, to be the one who protects the Family with forces of nature.'

She stretches her whip and cracks them on the ground. "Estensione: Frusta Spina di Rosa! Extension: Whip of Rose Thorn!" As the name suggests, rose thorns grows on her whip. But suddenly, a grayish black flame appears from her ring and projected itself. I take this opportunity to jab her, and Alaude thinks the same as me.

"Scudo del Mare! Shield of Sea!"

A bubble of sea water came forth and shield both of them from any flame except sun. "Carlos!" Said Claire to the flame.

"Claire, you can execute the plan B. Things aren't going too well here."

That voice… it must be Carlos Edmondo's!

"Really? Then, where's the target?" Asked Claire with an excitement on her tone.

"Because of a certain informant's information, he's on the only green tea stall in the whole Venice."

"Okay! I'll go there!" Claire laughs maniacally. She seems really happy.

"Carlos! Do you want to push her sanity over the edge? You knew if we execute the plan B, she _might _be laughing nonstop for the rest of the week! And anyways, her sanity is always in a bad condition!" Said Antonio with a slight angry tone.

"This discussion is over, Antonio."

And the gray flame fades.

"Wait, I'll call Bianca here, and we can execute the plan B." She kisses her ring and projects another person's reflection. "Bianca, where are you?" She asks to to her own flame.

"I'm in the restroom, on the middle of a date."

"Cancel 'em and come here, you have work to do."

"Okay…" She sighed and the flame fades. "Sorry, I guess we'll take one more of your Guardian!" When she charges, Alaude was the one who counters her. They begin their war-dance. Alaude manages to comply with her speed, while she's able to avoid every handcuffs Alaude throws at her. 10 minutes later, the person called Bianca enters the barrier.

"Yo! Claire, Antonio! Leave this to me and execute the plan B."

"We're counting on you, Bianca!"

Antonio maintains the barrier and leave with Claire. She smiles and bows.

"To be the one who form chains with her own element, and binds the Family's enemy with unbreakable Metal Chains. That is my duty, Bianca Aureliana, the Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Metal. Nice to meet you."

Alaude charges her, and she took out a chain from her pocket. "You are Alaude, the Guardian of Cloud. My latest information says that you are Hime's lover." She chained Alaude's neck and lowers them to be on his body. "Killing any of you will make Hime sad. So, I won't." She took out another chain and throws them at me. I avoid them to have another chain traps me.

"Don't think of touching them with your Cloud flames, it'll cause them to propagate and binds you to death." She said in a calm tone.

"Stop…" Said Alaude in a raging tone. He's mad of the fact that he was rendered useless, I guess.

"Stop using a catchphrase that is similar to mine!"

Yeah, I should've expected _that _from Alaude. Anyways, he broke the chains with brute strength. "Wait there, Primo. After I'm finished in binding this girl to death, I'll help you." Said Alaude in cool, piercing tone. He hates the word help, but he said it anyway. I nod.

"Very well, as expected of Hime's lover. We shall fight, equally." She took out a skull chain.

"Bring it on, and prepare to get bounded to death."

**Claire's POV**

"Mission, accomplished." I wrapped the target's body with grapevines and toss him to Antonio. Let's teleport to Carlos' place and tell Bianca that plan B's finished." Antonio nods. I stare to the ground where a man is rendered useless there by Antonio's sea flames.

"Y-you…!"

"Arrivederci, Mr. Strong!"

**Giotto's POV**

"Really, it's finished Claire? Then, I'll go." Said Bianca to a flame that appeared earlier. Alaude panted hard. But, she did too. They fought on par with each other. "That was fun,Signore Alaude. But, I'll take my leave." Then, she disappears with her flames.

"What was that for?" I asked when Alaude help me break the chains. "I don't care. Call everyone and tell them to gather in front of the Opera House." I opened the pocket watch and send them a flame signal.

'_Gather-in-front-of-the-Opera-House'_

Alaude and I ran to the Opera House. There's only Yukime there, injured heavily, bare-footed, with a simple gown, not her usual kimono. The whole place is a mess. Snows and some black stains, and _bones_. Cracked earths, trees that fell down, and many more. She panted while holding her injured arm.

"Yukime!" Alaude shouts in worry and hugged her. "Who's there?" She asked in panic tone. "It's Giotto, and Alaude. What's wrong your sight?" I asked. "I can't… see clearly." She states and fakes a smile. Not so long after, Lampo and Demon Spade came. Lampo runs to her and asked in a clear, worried, tone. "Are you 'kay, Yukime-chan?" He asked. She smiles and tries to reach Lampo's face. "Lampo-senpai. I'm fine."

"You sure about that…? Ku fu fu fu you are a smile-faker, Little Miss."

She laughs and coughs blood to the ground, near Alaude's foot. "This is serious, Yukime." Said Alaude in a cool, but also worried tone. He gives his mantle to her. "I'm fine… everyone, really." If it weren't for her scratches and cuts, and also the fact she's feverish, we might've believe that she's fine.

Suddenly, G ran to our direction.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Primo."

He said it to me and to Yukime as well. Yukime weakly tried to walk, and search all over the place for something. "G-dono… where's Onii-sama?" She asked with a weak tone. All of us realized that G, ran alone. Not with Ugetsu. After a few moments of silence, he finally said with a regretful face and tone.

"I'm sorry… Ugetsu was taken by the Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Tree, and Guardian of Sea."

**Pheew~! I finally return from the Biology and the Physics! How do you think about this chapter? Please Review, okay? So, can anyone guess what Guardian Carlos is? I'm sure that I gave you hints already. That's all.**

**Bye-bee~!**


	14. Chap 13: Threats and Will

**Yo! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch to **animelover78**, **Queen of Vampires**, **Miya-chan40**, **snowstorm43**, **x3iLoveAnime**, **you-know-who**, **nyii**, **rollz**, and **RanLei **for reviewing!**

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 13: Threats and Will.**

**Yukime's POV**

"_You know what, Hime..?" I flinched. I clearly remember that I flinched that time. He hugs me from behind, even though I struggled hard, he didn't let me go, and broke my left arm instead. He kissed my neck and touched them with his cold fingers. _

"_I can snap your thin neck, like the way I'll snap this slender fingers of yours." He broke my fingers. I tried not to shout, since we left the Opera House early, I don't want anyone to be disturbed by my actions. He chuckled. I nearly cried because of the pain. I wanted to shout and break free. But, he covers my mouth so hard. _

"_That also goes for that Vongola Guardian, what's his name? Asari Ugetsu…"_

"_NO! Onii-sama has nothing to do with this!"_

_He didn't listen to me and continue with his threats. "If you spoil any info about the Spazio Famiglia, or the element that I control, we will make sure that your Alaude will be…"_

"Yukime-chan!"

Knuckle shook my shoulders real hard. "Ah, Knuckle-dono…" I stare blankly to my surroundings. Where am I exactly? I got my sight back, but, my brain is still stuck with yesterday's battle. "Sorry, what were we talking about?" Just when I said this, I flinched from the pain my broken arm, and fingers gave me. "Sorry, are you okay, Yukime-chan?" He lets go of my shoulder. I smiled. "I'm fine."

"Where am I?" I asked. "This is the fourth time you asked that question." Giotto comes from the door. Or maybe, he's already there in the first place. "This is the Vongola infirmary. You are supposed to be nursed back to health by the maids in your own room. But, Alaude, Lampo, and Demon Spade are against it. They said that they cannot meet you whenever they want."

Knuckle nods. "I'm extremely agrees too." Giotto sat down on a chair next to Knuckle. "It's my shift now, Knuckle, please return back to the lounge or wherever you want." He scowled but finally left. "So, how are you feeling, Yukime-chan?" I shook my head. "Everything's fine. I told you that for the millionth time already."

Giotto stares at me with a worried gaze. I felt guilty, but not as guilty as… _no_. I shook my head drove the thoughts away. I mustn't make anyone worried. "Yukime…" A cool tone suddenly emerges from the door. "What did Carlos Edmondo said to you?" I pouted and shook my head. Without me wanting it, my voice was shivery and my face is teary. "He's not… Carlos Edmondo. At least, he didn't say anything to me." Alaude sat on the chair beside Giotto. The one that Knuckle seat on earlier.

"How naïve…" Alaude whispers.

"G said sorry to you. He has secluded himself in the storm room." Said Giotto."I know… Lampo-senpai said the same thing." I smiled. "For the millionth time, Yukime. What did _he _said to you?" Asked Alaude. I stare to him desperately.

"_If you spoil any info about the Spazio Famiglia, or the element that I control, we will make sure that your Alaude will be…"_

I flinched and shook my head abruptly. Not Alaude! Not Alaude!

Another voice burst in from the door.

"Ku fu fu fu, Primo, Alaude… _Both _of you have work to do." Mist shrouded his figure. Demon Spade… he must've _love _flashy entrance. "Someone from the secret intelligence is here Alaude." Demon Spade laughs.

Alaude hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'll return soon, Yukime." I nod. "I'll be leaving too, Yukime-chan." Giotto smiled. "Absolutely don't let her be alone, Spade." Said Giotto. Demon Spade just laughed. Then, both of them leave the room.

It was just Demon Spade and me. "You don't wish for this." He walked to my direction and rips the bandage from my cheek. "Yeah, I don't. But…" I move my right foot, and a clanging voice emerges. "They even chained you to your bed?" He asked. I nod.

He broke the chain and smiles. "Ku fu fu fu, do what you want, Yukime. But, I won't help you anymore than this." I took a hood from the dresser in the infirmary, and wooden sandals. "It's cold outside, be careful."

"Leave it to me. And…" I pecked Demon Spade's cheek. "Thank you, Spade-san."

His expression was priceless! It's a mix of awe and happiness, and coolness as well.

"Good luck, Yukime."

**Carlos' POV**

I've sinned. For Lord Hades' sake, Hime must've been so disappointed in me. I threaten her, I broke her fingers, and I cover her mouth. How sadist I can be? "Carlos!" Aureliana's voice surprised me all the way to hell. "Claire's making havoc. Why don't you help us a little bit?" She asked. I nod. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who's with her?"

"Antonio, don't tell me you forgot how masochistic he was?"

I nod. I'm not really in the mood of talking right now. Bianca and I enter the room. It was distasteful as usual. Trees, everywhere. Grapevines, rose thorns, Claire's trademarks. Antonio watched from the inside his bubble of saltwater. He wanted to get hit, but, Claire's insanity is on its peak. "Speak!" She cracks her whip to the floor.

"I will not… reveal… anything about Vongola Famiglia, or my sister!" Asari Ugetsu still has light to his eyes. Usually, people that are tortured by Claire will lose their willpower or sanity after a few hours. Six hours is the record. But, it's the twelfth hour ever since Claire starts to bind him to his wooden chair. There are bruises and scratches everywhere. That blue-and-white robe of his is torn in many places.

Claire looked furious and is about to crack her whips again. "Halt, Claire. Carlos has something to say to him." Aureliana hold Claire's arm. Claire holds back and enters Antonio's bubble. "What do you want?" Asari Ugetsu asked with calm, firm tone. I grinned and burst to laughter. The whole room stares to me in awkwardness.

"So _you _are Hime's precious person! If you're like this, I can totally imagine why she has that sad expression while dancing!"

I laughed again. "And you say you won't reveal anything about Vongola Famiglia? GET A LIFE! The reason you're here is to become bait! Hime will definitely come and rescue you!" I kicked his wooden chair. "She won't. Alaude won't let her." He states with calm, assuring tone. I blow a raspberry to him. "She's not that kind of person! She isn't an obedient girl! Because of _you_, she developed a complex-personality. Not letting herself cry no matter what the situation! The same resolve… drags her to fake smiles!"

He looked surprised. Ha! He doesn't know? "Yukime…" Before I land a good punch to his face, Claire cracked her whip to his face. "You…!" She looked as angry as I am. Asari Ugetsu didn't say anything, nor defend himself. "Claire… I'm adding one more order beside the one that Terzo gave you, do _not _deform him. We need to make him recognizable."

Claire nods. Suddenly, we heard the sound of handclapping.

"Amazing… amazing! Just… a masterpiece!"

The owner of that familiar voice is standing in front of the door. "You're prettier, Bianca, Claire." Claire's face becomes red and rushes to him quickly. "Ryuuren!" She hugs him. "Whoa, whoa, wait up." He lets go of Claire. "So you're the infamous head of Asari House! Asari Ugetsu! What a wonderful day it is!" Said Ryuuren.

"That crest… belongs to… Yamamoto clan…" Mutters Asari Ugetsu. "Nice to meet 'cha! My name is Yamamoto Ryuuren. Second in line for the Yakuza boss! And also…" He shows Asari Ugetsu his Spazio Ring. "Spazio Famiglia's Guardian." Claire clears her throat. "For the unnecessary detail, I'm Claire's lover." Claire smiles, while Antonio scowls.

"The one who taught Ryuunosuke to light a Dying Will flame is you." States Asari Ugetsu, he seems to lose his energy. "Bingo!" Said Ryuuren. "Then, your plan is useless! Yukime won't come. I'm sure of that." Said Asari Ugetsu. Both Claire and I are ready to slap his face.

But, Ryuuren stopped us. "Ryuuren!" Both of us shout. "Chill out, I already knew…"

"Hime is on her way here, to the HQ. She's riding a white horse."

All of us in the room stare to him in surprised and puzzled look.

**Giotto's POV**

"Spade! Where's Yukime?" I asked in a panic tone. Spade shook his head. I know that his shift is over. But, who's the one that take over after that?

"Primo! You might want to see this!" G came rushing to the lounge.

Alaude, G, Lampo, Knuckle, I, and Demon Spade ran to the infirmary. The window is opened, and chains Alaude use to chained her to her bed is in pieces.

"That girl!" Said Alaude.

All of us stormed out of the room in anxiety. Asari Yukime, heavily injured, has just escaped from the impenetrable Vongola HQ.

**Yukime's POV**

_Wait for me… Onii-sama!_

**Phew~~~ It's finished! Finally~~! Please review! I've been thinking the reason I created so many OCs… it's because I have no idea who's the villain in Primo's timeframe. Ku fu fu fu, anyway that's all I wanted to say. **

**Bye-bee~!**


	15. Chap 14: Spazio HQ's Rule

**Ciao! I don't own Hitman Reborn! as usual…**

**Thanks for **animelover78**, **Queen of Vampires**, **mukurou-chan**, **DemonXAlaude**, RanLei, and **snowstorm43 **for reviewing!**

**I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday! Sorry, seems that I passed out or something. Mom said I was **_**exhausted**_** but, Oh well~ here's your chapter!**

**Let's get this one started!**

**Chapter 14: Spazio HQ's Rule.**

**Yukime's POV**

I stared to the main gate. It's huge like the way Vongola's are. "This is it…" I whisper. Suddenly, a Mist flame emerges from my hood. "Ku fu fu fu, I see that the plan succeeded, Yukime." I almost fell down from my horse. "Spade-san! You inserted a piece of your flame to the hood? Don't surprise me like that!" Demon Spade laughed.

"It is amusing, Yukime. And I've been wondering, why do you ask for my help this time, why not Alaude?" He asked. I smile truthfully to him. "You know what I _wish_ for. Not what's _good for me_. You're my partner-in-crime, Spade-san!" Both of us laughed. "I gotta go now, please buy me some time." The Mist-Demon Spade nods. Before I turned, I face him and say…

"Sayonara, Spade-san. Vongola Famiglia."

He vaporized. I gulped, and stretch my hand to break the gate. But, it suddenly opens. "It's telling me to go in, right?" I laughed. "Interesting…" I reined my horse to march forward. As we reached the mansion's door, a girl is standing there. She wore the black suit with skulls on them, ruffled black mini skirt with chains hanging on them. She bows and smiles to me.

"Welcome to Spazio Famiglia's HQ, Hime. I am Bianca Aureliana, one of your Guardians."

I got down from my horse and bow as well. "I am Asari Yukime, Vongola Snow Guardian. I'm here to take my brother back." Bianca looked perked by what I said earlier. "Why? Why do you choose the Vongola Famiglia? They're not worth it of your service, Hime!" My snow flame burst and a lance-shaped weapon formed to be my hand's extension. "Watch it, they're my Family."

Bianca looked frightened and nods. "Everything is as you say, Hime. Come, let me escort you. Besides, 'Flames of Earth' cannot attack the earth itself." She turns and escort me in. "It's beautiful." I said it in awe. "Of course, this is the hall of Spazio Primo. He adores beautiful things and many types of gem." She explains.

I nod. After we passed the Spazio Primo's hall, a corridor and a boy is ahead of us. "Yo, you're duty's over, Bianca. Leave it to me." Said the boy. "I'm leaving it to you." When she's about to leave, I asked her. "Where are you going?" She smiled. "I have to escort another guest." She leaves. I turned around and face the boy in front of me.

"I am Antonio Baldassare, one of your Guardians"

He bows. "I know you; you were with the Guardian of Tree when we met on the airport." I replied. He laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "Thank you for remembering me, Hime." Said Antonio with a casual-carefree tone. "That's enough, Antonio. I'll escort here from here." A voice bursts in. But, there's no one there. "It's not the checkpoint yet." Antonio calmly replied.

"It's Carlos' order. I'm taking her straight to Spazio Terzo."

"Tch, Carlos' order huh? I hate you, but, I don't want to anger Carlos. We'll see each other again, Hime." Just like that, Antonio left. The owner of the voice didn't show himself, instead, signs appearing to where I should walk. After a long distance of walking, I finally asked him. "Excuse me, but, the reason I came here is to see Onii-sama, not Spazio Terzo." The voice laughed. "I know…"

"Just what did you know about me?" I asked abruptly. "Everything…" He chuckled. "To the point that you hate my brother so much. But, faking smiles is the best thing you can do." I formed my lance once again. "Who are you?" Suddenly, the lights went off. I shivered and dropped my lance. "Oh, I know you have fear for the dark." Someone pierces through the darkness.

"I am, your Guardian of Shadow."

I lift my head up. "No way… Ryuuren?" I asked in awe. When I live in the Dojo, I developed a small crush on him. He hugged me. "Yo, Yuki-san!" He snaps his fingers and the light turned on. "Let go off me, Ryuuren!" I brush him away. "Aww, it's usually me, who depends on you, Yuki-san" He got up. He is the only one in this world, beside Oji-sama, that I gave permission to call me Yuki. He was useless, Ryuunosuke sometimes beat him up, and he'll run to me.

"Asari-san is with Terzo right now." He smiled and escorted me. "You're a Spazio..?" I asked. He chuckled and nod. "Time changes everything Yuki-san; you think I'll get stamped by Nii-san forever?" He laughed. "Oh, sorry I know you hate the Spazios." I shook my head. "I don't hate you all; I just don't want to abandon my post as the Vongola Snow Guardian."

"Being the Spazio boss, you cannot be half-assed." Said Ryuuren. He points to a door in front of us. "This is as far as I can escort you. Best of luck, Yuki-san." He opens the door.

"Welcome, Asari Yukime-chan. I am the current Boss of Spazio Famiglia."

No way, no way in hell! It was… It was Oji-sama!

**Giotto's POV**

"I'll be sure to bind you, later!" Alaude finally let go of Demon Spade. "Ku fu fu fu, all of you simply did not understand what she wishes." Lampo's horse shriek. "There it is, Spazio Famiglia's HQ." Lampo points to a big mansion in front of us. When I was about to break the gate, it opened. We continue on moving. In front of the mansion's gate, there's a girl.

"Welcome to Spazio Famiglia's HQ. This is the first checkpoint."

All of us got down from our horse. "I am Giotto of Vongola Famiglia." I introduced myself. "I know, I am Bianca Aureliana. The first checkpoint's Guardian." Lampo jolted when he heard her name. "You're that Guardian of Metal, come, I'll bind you to death." She shook her head. "I have no specific rule, so, just follow me until the next checkpoint."

All of us walked in anxiety. She guided us to a door. "This is as far as I can escort you…" She looks at Lampo's direction affectionately, and left. "What's with that to the extreme?" Asked Knuckle. "It's nothing." Said Lampo. Demon Spade opened the door.

"Welcome to the second checkpoint! I am Claire von Seithr! My rule is the tag battle~!"

This room is filled with Grapevines, trees, and many kinds of roses. "Excuse me?" I asked politely. "Are you deaf? Well, to make it simpler, to get to Hime and Asari Ugetsu's place, you'll have to clear checkpoints, that's Spazio HQ's rule. Bianca doesn't have any specific rule, that's why she escorts you directly to the second checkpoint!"

"My partner will be Antonio. Choose your pair."

Suddenly, sea waters emerge on the corner. "To be remembered that this isn't my checkpoint, it means that you'll have to face me again." I stare to my Guardians. "Both of you were the one disgrace me, and kidnapped Ugetsu. Of course I'm taking part in this one." Said G in an irritated tone. "I'm extremely excited! I'm taking part too!" Said Knuckle.

"Very well, our pair is the Sun and the Storm." I said it in a calm tone. Alaude and Demon Spade doesn't seem to have any objections. And Lampo agrees as well.

"Uuuu~ I hate that pair!" Said Claire. "There, there Claire. We'll win." Antonio brings out his weapon, a Beretta M9. "Yeah, of course! After this, we'll go straight to the Torturing Party of Asari Ugetsu! Kihihihi~~~"

"Don't be so sure, brat!" G brings out his G-Archery.

"It is for the sake of a friend." Knuckle took off his priest robe and clenches his fists.

"Let's be competitive!" Claire brings out her rod.

"I'm trying my best not to kill you _all _on accident." Antonio points his gun.

After five minutes of pause, Claire shouted.

"BEGIN!"

**Finished~~~ Please review okay? The Kihihihi and Uuuus are catchphrases from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. I write this when I'm watching them! So, that's all. **

**Bye-bee~!**


	16. Chap 15: Checkpoints

**Ciao! I don't own Hitman Reborn! 'kay?**

**Thanks a bunch for **animelover78**, **Queen of Vampires**, **Miya-chan40**, **RanLei**, and **x3iLoveAnime **for reviewing chapter 14!**

**I looove today~~~~! I hope all of you do too!**

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 15: Checkpoints.**

**Giotto's POV**

It's been such a long time since I saw G and Knuckle battling seriously. They really show no mercy, and its three minutes already. Knuckle looked uncomfortable, but he still fights. The other pair is amazing too. They cover each other's back perfectly. What irritates G is whenever he shots something at Claire, Antonio will block it. And Knuckle will vaporize his sea flame. But Claire will absorb his sun flame, therefore, making her trees grow.

And their fighting skills aren't cheap-shots as well. Claire's rod is extremely long and hard to control, but she controls it perfectly and therefore making it hard to avoid. Antonio's reload skills are Godly, and he has multiple guns. But, Knuckle's fists are lethal weapons, and G's accuracy is on par with the archery God, Apollo.

"Uuuu~! They're irritating!" Said Claire with an angry tone.

Antonio seems to agree with her. "You think you're NOT irritating?" Said G in the same tone. "I'm extremely excited! But, tired as well." Suddenly, Antonio shot his gun to G's direction. When Knuckle's about to block it, Claire's grapevines roses and made him trip. "How dare you play dirty?" Said G irritated.

"I'm not playing dirty! Kihihihii~"

"Tidal Shot!"

His bullet splits and spills the tidal wave inside. All of us in the room struggled not to drown except for Antonio who shielded Claire with his bubbles. "Oops, I guess I didn't try enough!" He shot normal bullets to Knuckle's direction. Those Grapevines trapped him, it made him drown, and vulnerable. "Vaporize!" The sea water around him vaporized and he can breathe. "Knuckle of Maximum Break!" He jumped and breaks free from the grapevines. With his fist, he strike through and vaporized the sea water in his way.

He punches Antonio's abdomen. Antonio cough blood on the moment and his tidal waves and bubbles vaporized. "ANTONIO!" Claire shouted tending the obviously-passed-out Antonio. "Antonio, please!" Claire shakes his shoulders to get zero result. She stares to Knuckle with an obvious hatred.

"YOU! PUNIZIONE DIVINA DI ALBERI! DIVINE PUNISHMENT OF TREES!"

Her flame bursts and many tree trunks fell from the ceiling. All the rose thorns in the room roses against Knuckle. "This is over! Flame Arrow!" He shot his storm-coated arrow to Claire's direction. It disintegrates all of the plants and head straight to Claire. Before it hits her, she uses her rod to shield herself, only G's flame impact blasts her away to the wall.

"AAAAA! ANTONI-BLEAGGH!" She severely coughs blood. Her body are bruised everywhere.

She stumbles down and desperately walks to Antonio's unconscious body. "An…to…ni…o…" Knuckle stands and put on his priest robes back. "It's your loss. Now, escort us to the next checkpoint." Said G. "Yeah, Claire. Please, at least tell us where we should go." I asked her. "Uuuu~ uuu~ I haven't lost." She vomits blood again.

Demon Spade, Lampo, and Alaude didn't respond on this battle. "Here, I'll heal you." Knuckle offers his hand. Claire shook her head and brushes his hand away. "I will not receive any help from Vongola!" Knuckle pouts. After hugging Antonio's body, she stood up weakly and escorts us.

"The next checkpoint is supposed to be Antonio's. But… since he's out cold, I'll take you to the next one."

Said Claire with all of her breath. Knuckle is perked to no end since there's a person in need in front of him, and he didn't help her. We finally arrived in front of a door. "This is… the third checkpoint…" She fell on the ground, and finally passes out. A boy comes out from the room. "This is as far as she can escort you; I'm the third checkpoint's Guardian. My name is Yamamoto Ryuuren."

"Yamamoto? I'm going to take part on this one." Said Alaude in his usual coolly tone.

"Do as you please. But, I only allow two representatives in my checkpoint. My rule is Endurance. If you can survive inside the room for five minutes, I'll escort you to the next checkpoint."

"I'll be taking part in this one." I stepped forward. "Only both of you will enter the room. The rest will be outside." He opens the door. Alaude and I stepped in. "Have fun… Vongolas!"

I gasped, inside the room, is the last thing on earth I wanted to see.

**Yukime's POV**

"Onii-sama!" I shouted. "Now, now Yuki. Aren't you supposed to greet your Oji-sama first?" I didn't listen to him and ran straight to Onii-sama's chair. He's unconscious and is bound to his chair. "You didn't listen to your Elder… I'm very displeased." The ground shook real hard. The ring on Oji-sama's middle finger bursts with the Earth Flame.

I light my brown flame and enforce the gravity around me. "In the end, you lie to me too, Oji-sama." The calmness and disappointed tone of my voice seems to surprise him. He clapped his hand. "You've become strong, Yuki. I'm proud." I blushed, no one have said that word to me. "Don't listen to him, Yukime-chan!" Ugetsu nii-sama grabbed my sleeve.

"He has abandoned you, Yuki. You state that in your letter during your journey." I cut the grapevines that bind Onii-sama with a knife made of condensed snow. He fell and I hugged him, trying to support him. His robes are torn, his face is scratched, and there're bruises on every part of his body. "Letters? What letters?" He asked weakly. "Don't talk nii-sama!" I begged him.

"What are you saying, Yuki? You said it yourself that writing 'Dear Ugetsu nii-sama' has always pained you!"

"Stop it, Oji-sama!"

"Yukime-chan, is that true?"

"Be honest, Yuki!"

"Why is he allowed to call you, Yuki? He's not even _our _Oji-sama!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. My tears fall, I hate this. It must be snowing outside. "It's true…" I whispered. "He's not Onii-sama's Oji-sama! But mine! He's the one who received all the letters during my journey!" I sniffed. No, I gotta stay strong! He tightens his hug. "Why didn't you send them to me?" He asked. "I did, once. But you didn't reply, I thought… you're having so much that you even forgot me."

"See? And you call yourself a brother? You're just an utter failure! She'll stay and become the Spazio Quarto!"

"No way will I let you take my sister!"

"I refuse! I'm not abandoning my post as the Vongola Snow Guardian!"

Oji-sama snaps his finger and the subordinates of Spazio Famiglia came out. "Play with her while I'm taking care of this one!" He took out a pirate sword. "Interesting…" Onii-sama took out his four irregular swords. "It seems that my Guardians forgot to confiscate your weapons. I'll be sure to scold them. And, I'll have to praise you for not trying to escape." Onii-sama laughed. "If I ran, you'll just capture me again. It's futile."

I was sure that I've taken out fifteen, but another twenty subordinate came rushing. "Onii-sama!"

"Come at me, Vongola Rain Guardian!"

And so, their battle begins.

**Giotto's POV**

I don't know how, but it seems that five minutes have passed. My flames are drained greatly. Alaude is exhausted as well. I just fought my… _ex_-important person. She has died. But she's there earlier and I have to fight her. Alaude was fighting Yukime, of course. He shouted her name in the middle of the battle earlier.

Yamamoto Ryuuren clapped his hand. "That was amusing! How is it? Fighting with the person who's shadowing your heart?" He laughed. "You!" Alaude grabbed his collar. "I'm the Guardian of Shadow by the way," a black flame bursts on his ring. "Of course I can be a shadow! Or produce a realistic shadow of anyone or anything I want!" He's behind Alaude in no time.

"I'll escort you to Carlos' checkpoint." He laughed and walked in front of us. All of us followed him unwillingly. We finally reach the door.

"This is as far as I can escort you. And this is the last checkpoint by the way, our fourth checkpoint's Guardian is absent…" He stopped for a while. "…try your best not to be in his realm. Best of luck, Vongolas!"

He left us. "Come on, let's open the door." We opened the door and stepped in. What we saw in the room is a seated boy and nightmares.

A_ terrible, _and_** dreadful**_, nightmare.

**Pheew~~~! Finished! Please review and… I'll reveal Carlos' element in the next chapter! So be patient and wait, or if you can… guess! Wohooo! I'm feeling hyper today, uuu~ I want to tell ya, but… let's hold it off. That's all**

**Bye-bee~!**

**P.S: Can you believe it? 100 reviews! Thanks all! And keep reviewing!**


	17. Chap 16: Choice and Reaction

**Yo! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for **x3iLoveAnime**, **Queen of Vampires**, **animelover78**, and **RanLei** for reviewing~!**

**Let's get started~!**

**Chapter 16: Choice and Reaction.**

**Giotto's POV**

The seated man yawns and stretches his did it so casually even though this room is _real _creepy. I felt my goose bumps. Lampo shriek. Demoon Spade didn't laugh as he usually do. Alaude didn't show any reaction. Knuckle flinched. G stands closer to me. "Your reaction is completely ordinary! I thought the Vongola Famiglia will be worthy of my elements! It seems that only Hime can view my flame as something ordinary. Without jolting or flinched."

He light is grayish-black flame. "I am Carlos Edmondo, the final checkpoint's Guardian. My rule is simple…" He sat on his chair and put his feet on the table. "…drag me out of this chair and desk. The participant will be every Vongolas present." Lampo stepped in front of us. "Gee, I'll try to see what the use of those things is." He points to a skeleton figure inside a glass box.

"Ku fu… I'll try as well." Demon Spade scoffs. Well, if you look at it, only both of them who haven't been drained in any battle. "Come." He invites them. Lampo faces Demon Spade who nods at him. Lampo charges straight to Carlos' place. "Lancia Elettrico. Electric Spear." A spear made of lightning manifests on Lampo's hand. "Take this!"

"Primo Risveglio: Arrivo dei Morti. First Awakening: Arrival of the Dead."

The skeletons inside the glass-boxes break out and form a barricade to protect Carlos. "What?" I shouted. "I've overcome the human boundaries by possessing the undead flame! I am Carlos Edmondo, the Guardian of the Undead!" He laughed maniacally. I don't know how but, they seem to have absorbed Lampo's flame and grow bigger.

"Remorse Mist."

The Mist shrouded. That Demon Spade, he doesn't really care that we're here. All of us spread. But, the skeletons seemed to grow in numbers too. "I can summon skeletons as long as I stood on ground and there are no earth flame bearers." Said Carlos. "I'll bind all of this thing to death!"

"You literally _can't _bind them to death, 'cause they're already dead, Cloud Guardian!"

Some unknown black force pushes Alaude to the bookshelf behind him. "From all the Vongolas, I hate you the most. Why is that _you_ have to be Hime's lover? Even though I met her first." The skeletons corner all of us. We're still shrouded by Spade's Remorse Mist, which doesn't make it any better. "Alaude!" I shouted to the bookshelves.

"_Don't think of him, Giotto!" _ It wasn't a skeleton. It was something else; I looked around and still find nothing. _"You're cruel, even though we finally meet again!" _A naginata* was swung hard at me. "No way… Chrysanthemum?" No! Don't believe it! She's dead!

"_Giotto! Haven't I told you thousands of time to call me Christy?"_

The Remorse Mist has gone too far, to even revive Christy… "You're dead, Christy! A truck hit you on an accident!" The Illusion-Christy hugged my waist. _"No… not yet… that's why I'm here!" _ If only I was a second later, the naginata would've got me. I blocked it with my right hand and use the Zero Point Breakthrough on her. _"You're cruel! Giotto! You're cruel!" _When the mist cleared off from my view, a frozen skeleton is in front of me.

"Hey! I bought you that Distruzione! ticket so don't kill me!" Lampo ran across the room. This was even more tiring than the previous checkpoint.

"I-I have repent for my sins and serve God! I extremely regret that I've killed you in boxing!"

"If only I killed you that time, Ugetsu won't be taken!"

"Everyone! Get a grip!"

_Zero Point Breakthrough!_

The mist cleared. I froze every skeleton in the room. "How dare he…" Carlos looked perked. He's still sitting on his chair. Suddenly, we heard gunshots coming from outside. "Gunshots? On the hallway?" When Carlos is about to stand, the door blasted open. Yukime's body is thrown from outside. She shot a snow bullet from her snow sniper rifle. "Tch, these guys, they keep on coming." She coughs and spat some blood.

She didn't realize that Carlos had caught her and is hugging her from behind. "Everyone!" She just realized. "Skeletons… could it be?" She faces Carlos and brushes him away. "Why, Hime?" She doesn't look at him and ran straight to Alaude. She snaps her finger. "Reject." All of Alaude's wound forcefully closed.

"That… hurts… Yukime." Said Alaude in his usual coolly tone. She looked drained. "Of course." She smiled. Suddenly, all the skeletons broke. "Bearer of the earth-flames…" Muttered Carlos. Yukime charges forward and fire her guns again. Once it hit, the face of the subordinates becomes red because of the fever.

"I hate you, Carlos. You lied to me, and you've lost. Escort them to the Terzo's room."

Yukime shots again and disappear within the crowd. "It's as she said! Escort us, you're no longer in your desk!" I shouted. "Tch. Fine. I'll escort you." He unwillingly shows the way. "This is it, Spazio Terzo, and Asari Ugetsu are here." He opened the door. "Hmph, good luck."

G rushes inside. No wonders, his friend for life, Ugetsu is defeated and is lying on the floor.

**Yukime's POV**

How many of them have I taken out? Gee, there's no end to this. I light my rings. "Be careful! It's the Quarto's double flame attack." I stare to them, irritated. "For starters, I'm not your Quarto! And…" All of them become wary. Hehehe~, just my luck.

"First one, Un Terremoto di Sventura! Massive Earthquake of Doom!"

All of the subordinates lose balance. I'm pretty sure this'll shake the other area of this HQ. But, I guess I don't care.

"Second one, La Grande Valanga di Neve. The Great Avalanche of Snow!"

It made anyone who light their Dying Will Flames stuck on the ground. The ones that have the sun attributes are bruised because of the earthquake. "Please, Hime. The Spazio Famiglia accepted us even though we have flames of sky. It is our sanctuary!" I shot a mild snow bullet to the man who said that and render him useless with fever. "I don't care."

I finally reached the room I was in earlier. Well, nii-sama must've won already and we can enjoy a nice cup of green tea in Vongola HQ. When I enter the room, a bullet came rushing to my head and make everything dark. I can't even see my own hands!

I screamed. "Sorry, Hime. It wasn't an accident." I can feel Ryuuren hugging my waist and a gun pointed to my head.

"Now, choose. Which one will you save? Vongola Famiglia!"

**Giotto's POV**

"Don't talk nonsense, Spazio! We'll save both of them!" Said G. "This is bad, Yukime cannot free herself because of the shadow guy." Said Alaude with a slight worry on his voice. "You don't have all day, Vongolas. Do you want to make her insane within the darkness she's experiencing?" Said the Spazio Terzo.

"What should we do, Primo?" Asked G. "It's okay… leave me. Save my sister, Primo!" All of us didn't know what to do. I gulped and hope this decision I will make is true. "We'll escape here now, Yukime can save herself."

All of the guardians flinched. "Are you crazy, Primo?" Said Lampo. "Am not. But, I'm sure Yukime can save herself. I believe in her." No one broke the silence afterwards. "I sure hope you're making the right decision, my friend. Now, let us go and abandon this place." All of us ran from the room. Not run, but retreating.

I haven't realized that this decision will make me regret for the rest of my life.

**Yukime's POV**

"You see, Yuki? They abandoned you." I stare to the door in disbelieve. "Did they just… leave me?" I asked in the same tone. "Sure they did, Yuki-san." Said Ryuuren. The bullet's effect wore off when G-dono shouts earlier. I try to catch my breath.

"They've abandoned you, face it. Yukime-san."

This voice… "Jared…" I whispered. The coldness on my spine sends chills to my whole body. "I'm home, Boss, Ryuuren, Bianca and Carlos too." As he said that, Bianca and Carlos came in. "Uuuu… Uuuuu!" I try to hold back my tears. But, Oji-sama hugged me tight.

"The truth is… I want everyone to choose me, but…" I can't find the right words. "Don't hold them back, Yuki." I screamed hard. "I'M JEALOUS OF YOU, ONII-SAMAAAAA!"

Bianca kneels, "I promise, we'll protect you, Hime."

Ryuuren kneels, "I promise, I'll be dependant for you, Yuki-san."

Jared kneels, "We won't betray you, I promise."

Carlos kneels, "As the leader of the Quarto generation Guardians, I promise you, and we won't let you down."

"Because we are your Famiglia, the ones who'll come to you whenever something happens to you."

**Kyuuuu~ It's finished. What do you think? Please review, okay? Uhuhuhu finally, Carlos' element! Even though it's undead, he can also controls flame of hells. Ryuuren's warning in the last chapter also means "Be careful not to die (to inside this realm)". Naginata is a Japanese spear. That's all!**

**Bye-bee~! **


	18. Chap 17: Changes in a month

**Ossu! I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for Kouyan, Cathy Rin, Queen of Vampires, animelover78, dJhAmystery, and RanLei for reviewing chapter 16!**

**I lose track of the Umineko episode I'm watching T.T uuu~**

**Let's get started!**

**Chapter 17: Changes in a month.**

***One month later***

**Giotto's POV**

I can't believe a whole month is needed to heal our injuries from storming to Spazio HQ! Can you believe it? A whole month! Then again, many things happened on that a month gap. Ugetsu spend his time playing his flute, he won't even eat with us. He won't listen to anything G, his horse-play partner, said to him. Yeah, I was the one who abandon his suggestion. But, hey! I believe that Yukime can definitely save herself.

Alaude get up early, train early and will sleep late, busted. His only reason for the previous interactions with us is Yukime. One day, Lampo, Demon Spade, and G asked me a weird favor. "Please Primo! Can we go to Venice?" Asked Lampo. "Well, we can, but… why?" I asked. "I want to see if I can find-!" Demon covers G with his back. "No, no. Lampo had already bought a ticket for Distruzione! concert. So, I think it's better if we go too. To refresh ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah, it's as Spade-san said!" Said Lampo in a reassuring tone. "And besides… the third volume of Hikaru Genji is released today." Said Ugetsu who suddenly barge in. Alaude's behind him to grab some coffee in the lounge. All of us realized the meaning behind his words. Even Alaude, who poured too much water to his coffee.

"Then, it's decided. We'll go to Venice."

**Yukime's POV**

"Oji-sama! Can I go to Venice?" I asked in a happy tone. Of course, that boss paper works were finished and I finally have free time. "Sure. But, what for, Yuki-chan?" He asked and put down his quill. He gestured me to sit on the sofa, then he sat on the sofa across mine. "Yeah! The third volume of Hikaru Genji is released today!" He chuckled. "You can just order the… no, _your _underling, right? _You're _the Spazio Quarto, Yuki-chan."

He points to the ring I wore as a necklace. I laughed. "If I don't buy them myself, it's not worth it!" We laughed together. "Fine, you may go…" I smiled. "Thank you, Oji-sama!" When I was about to leave the room he finishes his sentence. "…take your Guardians with you, Yuki-chan!" I face him and nod.

Not so long after I left Oji-sama's room, my Guardians' (oh, I've been used to saying this.) flame emerges. The grayish-black, Carlos-san (and I just found out that he's 21 years old, gotta show some respect.), the lime-green, Claire-chan (she's a sadist who tortures Onii… no, Vongola's Rain Guardian. Unexpected, 'cause it's hidden by her cute demeanor.), the grayish-white, Bianca-nee (I cried a lot after the Vongolas abandon… no, return me to my proper Famiglia. She lends her shoulders for me, and she's 16.), the navy-blue, Antonio-kun (sometimes, it bothers me why not _him _that is Claire's lover.), the pure-black, Ryuuren (who's still ran to me if Claire or Bianca or Carlos scolds him, pathetic.), and the dark-orange, Jared (whom I feel like a best friend just after I saw his face again.).

"You're going, Hime?" Asked Bianca-nee. I nod. "Yeah, you're going to watch the Distruzione! concert, right, Bianca-nee?" I asked. She nods enthusiastically. "All of us something to do too. So, we'll take turns in watching over you getting in the line for the Hikaru Genji book thingy." Said Carlos. All of them nod. "Well, I'm going to be excluded since I'll be watching the concert. But, you have that chain…" She points to the metal chain hanging on my neck.

"If you're in danger, I'll know."

Bianca-nee is dependable. If only her surname was Asari…

"_We'll escape here now, Yukime can save herself." _

I suddenly flinched. "Hime?" Asked Claire in a worried tone. "I'm fine Claire-chan… I just remembered… something saddening." Carlos petted my head. "Don't worry, Hime. One month ago, I promise that we'll not let you down." I nod. "I am the Spazio Famiglia's boss. I am the Spazio Quarto!" For God's sake, ever since the Vongolas return me to the Spazio, I become a crybaby… even though only in front of my Guardians.

I wipe my tears. "Let's go, to Venice!"

**Giotto's POV**

"So, Alaude, Ugetsu, and I shall pretend to get in the line for Hikaru Genji book. And the rest of you?" I asked. "Knuckle, Spade, and I are going to be in the nearest coffee shop. I had to watch over so that both of you don't mess up." G points to Ugetsu and me. "Then, the great me will be watching Distruzione! concert. I'll tell you if I saw Yukime-chan there. Bye-bye." Lampo left.

G, Knuckle, and Demon Spade left for the nearest coffee shop. And the three of us lean on an alley wall. "Hurry, hurry! I'll miss the signed ones!" Said a girl. She wears hood with a very familiar emblem. She got in the line and looked very satisfied. "Then, excuse us, Hime." All of them leave except for one. "Take care of me, Hime!"

After a few people gap, we got in the line. I face Ugetsu and Alaude and they nod. There's no mistake, the hooded girl is Yukime, and the other one is Claire von Seithr (Ugetsu said he could identify her voice even in 100 meters distance.). Our gap is 5 girls who's chit-chatting. But, once they saw Alaude, all of them screamed and gathers around him.

After a few threats and apologies, the gap between Yukime and us cleared. She looked surprised when she saw us, while Claire looked resentful. But, she turns her gaze to Yukime and smiles a victorious smile. "Well, well, I didn't know that Vongola Primo, Alaude-dono, and Onii are fan of Hikaru Genji." She clicked her tongue.

"What do you want with Hime?" Claire points a gun to our direction. "Stop it, Claire-chan. It's against mafia's code of ethics. Besides, the Spazio is a civilized Famiglia of Cosa Nostra. Not some barbarian who flocks together." Said Yukime in a calm tone. "Besides, I'll be saddened if you bring shame to Quarto generation Guardians, please stop."

Claire pouts and put down her gun again. Yukime smiled. "Change the Guardian, please." Claire disappears with her lime-green flames. Then, a pure-black flame appeared. "Yamamoto Ryuuren, Guardian of Shadow, present." Said Ryuuren. Alaude stepped in front of us and walk straight to Yukime, ignoring Yamamoto Ryuuren beside her.

"I don't like the way you refer to yourself*, change it back." Said Alaude.

"Ha!" Ryuuren laughed out loud. Almost the whole street is looking to our direction. "Yo, Vongola Primo! I guess I have to thank you for the decision you made a month ago! Now, Hime knows whose family she really is." Yukime laughed. "I was soooo jealous, Onii." Said Yukime.

"But, the Spazios promised me that they won't let me down."

"Yukime-chan…" Muttered Ugetsu.

"Then, I'll forcefully bind you and drag you back to Vongola!"

"If you can, then..."

"What do you mean, Yukime-chan?" I asked. "Here, I return this ring to you." She took out the Vongola Snow Ring from her pocket. "No, keep it. I agree with Alaude, we'll drag you back to Vongola." Ugetsu seemed shocked. "Hmph. We'll be ready when you charge _us _again." Yukime smiled. "In two months…"

"We'll come in two months time, Yuki-chi." She flinched when Ugetsu spoke.

"In two months time…" She suddenly realized something and laughs. "You're clever, Onii! Then, I shall be waiting~!" She left to get her book.

"What's going to happen in two months?" I asked when we left for the coffee shop.

"It's mine, and Yukime's birthday."

**Yukime's POV**

When I finally got the book, Ryuuren and I rest in a tea shop. "You're actually happy that they want you back at Vongola right, Yuki-san?" He asked. I chuckled. "Well, yeah. I _am _happy." I slurped my cold green tea. "So, are you returning to Vongola?" He asked.

"If they can forcefully drag me back there, I won't mind." I smiled and laughed.

"By that time, Hime, your Guardians are going to be far stronger than the Vongola Famiglia."

"We'll most certainly see, Ryuuren. We'll most certainly see."

**Finished~~~! Oh yeah, if I were to use Japanese, the usual Yukime will refer herself as 'atakushi' which is formal and feminine, but, the Spazio Quarto Yukime refer herself as 'boku' which is more tomboy and non-formal. Please review~~~ 'kay? I'll be visiting Japan Foundation in my country tomorrow! Shiawase~~~~ that's all then.**

**Bye-bee~!**

**P.S: Happy birthday, Nina-chan!**


	19. Chap 18: You're Impossible, Hime

**Yo! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch for Kouyan, Queen of Vampires, animelover78, x3iLoveAnime, and RanLei for reviewing chapter 17~!**

**At last, June's here! My favorite month of the year with the exams to do and beach to visit. The month I was born on. New chapters of monthly manga, and my first time going abroad without parents! Uwaaaa~ I can't wait!**

**Anyway, let's get it started!**

**Chapter 18: You're Impossible, Hime. **

**Yukime's POV**

I was just having a nice tea and snack while chit-chatting with Ryuuren when six different types of flames suddenly emerge. The grayish-black, the grayish-white, the lime-green, the navy-blue, the dark-orange, and finally, the light-brown. "Uh-oh, Ryuuren. Why don't we hide on your shadow?" I asked. He laughed. "Too late, Hime…" Carlos' voice pierces through.

"Hime, what's the meaning of this?" Asked Bianca-nee.

"I think you've gone too far this time." Said Antonio, and Claire nods.

"Inviting other Famiglia to _raid _our HQ?" Said Jared while shaking his head.

"I agree with Jared too, as I rarely do. And not to mention, the Vongola." Said Carlos.

"What is your motive, Yuki-chan?" Oji-sama asked calmly.

I giggled, and everyone except Ryuuren stared to me with a perplexed gaze. "Oh, sorry." I stopped and everyone wait for me to answer. "Please sit, Terzo Oji-sama, it's a thing between me and my Guardians." He chuckled. "Can I stay here and listen?" He asked. "Of course, if not, I would've asked you to leave." Carlos was the one who talk first.

"Please explain your reason, Quarto." I felt weird all of sudden. It's the first time anyone ever called me 'Quarto' even the subordinates called me Hime. I giggled and finally answer. "Think of it as a test, everyone… I want to see if you guys can win against the Vongola." I grinned.

"Are you saying that you don't care about the Spazio Famiglia, Hime?" Asked Claire in a high tone. I laughed out loud. These guys… what's with their brains?

"If I turn the chessboard around, does that mean that you're sure that you're going to lose?"

All of the Guardians didn't say anything. But then, Jared stepped in front of me. "Chill out, everyone. I mean, think it like a game, and Hime is the prize." I stand. "Hey, I don't mean that!" But, no one listened to me. "Really, understandable concept." Said Antonio, he winks to Claire. "I still object! You can see from the checkpoint battle and the Plan B operation that we're stronger than the Vongolas!" Siad Claire.

"You just chose the wrong word, Claire." Said Bianca-nee. I walked and sat on the sofa across Oji-sama's. "You're stronger? Yeah, you've proven that by getting banged to the wall and cough blood. Whoa, _brillante! _Let's give her applause." Claire is surprised by my words. Huh, she deserves it! I won't blindly trust anyone like I did before. I hate to be betrayed once again.

"But..!"

"What is this? Are you scared of Giotto-san, Alaude, Onii-sama, Spade-san, Knuckle-dono, G-dono, or worse, Lampo-senpai?" I asked. I don't really fancy calling them with that honorific anymore. But, it's necessary for bluffing.

The Spazio Famiglia Guardians, and Oji-sama didn't dare to make a sound.

"We'll be stronger than the Vongolas, Hime. Just you see."

Carlos', Antonio's, Bianca's, Claire's, and Jared's flame disappears. "You're amazing, Yuki-chan." Said Oji-sama. "Ehehe~, of course. I'm the Spazio Quarto, after all." I giggled and slurped the tea I left earlier. "Amazing? More like crazy!" Said Ryuuren in a light tone. All three of us laughed. Out of my Guardians, I like Ryuuren, Jared, and Bianca-nee the most. Because they're… rational.

When Ryuuren dissolves to shadows and Oji-sama left, I stare to the Vongola Snow Ring. "Now, let's see how far you guys could get stronger in two months, Onii-sama! Alaude!"

Behind the door, Ryuuren sighed.

"You're impossible, Hime."

**Giotto's POV**

I'll make it brief. Ugetsu and G are packing their belongings to a suitcase. Not to mention the passport and plane tickets on their hands. "Where are you both going?" I asked. "D-don't tell me that both of you will be leaving Vongola Famiglia?" Asked Lampo in a slight frightened voice. "Haha, of course not. I'm leaving to Japan for training." Said Ugetsu.

"Training, for the operation 'Drag-Yukime-Back-To-Vongola' one?" Lampo asked again. "Well, yeah. And I'll be going with him. I can't train only in Italy; it makes my fighting styles monotonous." Said G while trying to zip his suitcase. "Then, Primo. My father's men will come at any time; Ugetsu-san and G-san are leaving for Japan. Spade-san had already left without anyone noticing him. The only purpose is to _train_. All of us seriously want her back at the Vongola."

I nod. Of course I want her back on the Vongola. She made our Famiglia's bond stronger than ever. But… I'm such an idiot. Even though she's strong, she's still a little girl. Of course she'll want her brother to pamper her. Of course she hates it to be left alone, with big responsibilities to guard Asari House's name. We walked to the lounge and wait for Lampo's father's men to pick him, and Ugetsu and G's plane's departure.

"I'll stay here and train alone." The three Guardians nod. Suddenly, Alaude barged to the lounge to grab some coffee. "I'll be staying too, Primo." He muttered and didn't make another sound after that. After a few hours of waiting, the three of them left, and Alaude's gone with his training.

"That Alaude, from the beginning, he knew that she's going to be like this." I muttered to myself. But surprisingly, Alaude returned back to the lounge to get his weapon. Not just the handcuffs, but also, his modified warden club.

"If she's a true carnivore, she'll act this way." Said Alaude, and he really left. As he left, I can hear his muttering.

"Yukime… how can you do that? We… Giotto trusted you that you were strong enough to save yourself…"

I shake my head. I can't blame myself for whole eternity. That won't bring Yukime back!

I light my Dying Will flame on my gloves.

"Shall we dance my flames of Sky?"

**Yukime's POV**

I wander around the Spazio HQ. It's so boring when there's no one to tease. Oji-sama's sleeping, and my Guardians are training. I barge to a room and find Antonio and Claire there. "Ah, Hime!" Said Claire happily. "What're you guys doing here?" This room is reinforced with very thin sea-flames that'll reflect any flame that came in contact with it. The holes are fitted with Gatling guns coated with storm flames.

"Is this your training room, Claire?" I asked. "Yeah…" She nods. "…I've been thinking what you said earlier. It seems that I really rely too much on Antonio in battle." She stares to Antonio affectionately. "Honestly, why aren't _you_ that are Claire's lover, Antonio-kun?" I asked. "Well, Antonio lost on a poker game with Ryuuren. The winner's going to be my boyfriend…" Said Claire.

"Yeah, we were so sure that I'm going to win, but, I lost." Said Antonio. "Besides, we act like lovers already. Even you could see that, right?" Said Claire with a happy tone. I nod. "Umm, about Vongola's invasion-!" They cut my sentence with a fierce glare.

"You'll see Hime, we're definitely stronger than Vongolas. Now, please leave the room because my training session is going to start."

With that sentence, I was kicked out of the room.

Then, I went to several rooms. I found Bianca-nee trying to sustain electricity so she can conduct it with her flames later. After a few sentences, she asked me to leave. It's same with Carlos and everybody else. How boring.

"I guess I'll just read my Hikaru Genji books…"

***In Japan***

"Welcome home, Ugetsu-sama, and G-sama. I see that Yukime-sama didn't return with you." Said a maid in the Asari House. "Well, yes…" Said Asari Ugetsu. Both of them are escorted to a specific room that Ugetsu had asked for.

"Since you will be resuming you regime as Asari House's head… we'll give you permission to enter this room…"

Both of them entered a sacred room. A shinai and a scroll are displayed. "Please excuse me." The maid bows and leaves.

"Just a typical bamboo-sword." Said G when he points to the _shinai_. Ugetsu takes the shinai from its display.

"Not just _any_ shinai, this one is special. If it's used by the right arts, it'll turn into a powerful katana."

"Boohoo!"

"I am not playing, G. Besides, this art have been invincible in almost every way. Handed from generation to generation, only six forms are known to the Asari clan…"

"And what is that?"

"It is the invincible Shigure Souen Ryuu style, along with its shinai, the Shigure Kintoki."

**Voila! It's done~! I don't know if Asari clan was the one who developed the Shigure Souen Ryuu or not. But for the convenience, I'll make it so. Please review! And… thanks for animelover78 for letting me using her mini-speech for Alaude! I'm so tired after the field trip. So, I guess I'll go to bed early. That's all.**

**Bye-bee~!**


	20. Chap 19: Training's Progress

**Ciao! I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for animelover78, orangesky3, x3iLoveAnime, RanLei, and my stupid brother who used **_**my **_**account to review **_**my **_**story. **

**I'm going to ask all of you, do you think I should continue this fanfic after the Spazio Arc finished, or, shall I not? I've got some concept of the next Arc, I think it's super cool! But, it's up to readers to decide, right? :)**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

**Chapter 19: Training's Progress.**

**Yukime's POV**

It was the middle of the night. It hasn't been five minutes after I finally slept after some crying, squealing, and everything in reaction to my Hikaru Genji books, and someone knocked my damned wooden door. "Himeeee! Quartoooo!" I moan and force myself to wake and open the door. "I can't see clearly now, so, whoever you are, don't you know that this is the middle of the night?"

I rub my 5-watt eyes. "So, you are?" I asked. "I am Azazel Fuoco, the Terzo Generation Guardian of Fire." I nod. "Umm, yeah. So, what do you want with me?" I asked again. Gee, it's the middle of the night for God's sake! "The Terzo generation… all of us are here to greet you, and to speak some matters with you." Said Azazel.

I didn't ask for anything more. Before I can bang the door in front of his face, he grabbed my wrist and drags me to the lounge. I yawn and hugged the bolster I accidentally bring with me. He opens the door and many old men stands and bowed. "Welcome, Spazio Quarto-sama. We are the Terzo's Guardians." I sat down and nod.

"I'm Asari Yukime, as you have know, the Spazio Quarto. Is there anything important you wish to tell me? If not, I'm returning to bed." I yawned again.

"This child… how insolent!" Said an old man near the fireplace.

"Clam down, Barakiel, it _is _our fault to wake her up in this hour."

"It's _calm _down, Cagnazzo, not _clam_!" Said Barakiel with an obvious anger in his voice. Cagnazzo laughed in a carefree tone. "Umm, they're Barakiel Pianta, the Guardian of Tree, and Cagnazzo Navale, the Guardian of Sea." Said Azazel. I rub my eyes and try to get them cleared. "Nice to know you." I bowed my head.

"From right, this is Vyers Poliziotto, the Guardian of Metal, Faquarl Segno, Farl, for short, the Guardian of Shadow, and Calcifer Defunto, the Guardian of Undead."

The one named Farl smiled to me and waved. "Yeah, nice to know you all. Now, can I go to bed?" I asked. Vyers laughed out loud. "Really! All earth flame bearers are always unique, and abysmally lacked in something! Like the one all of us knew, he _really _lacked sense of direction, right? I mean, he can't even go to the toilet if none of us escorted him!" All of them laughed.

"Excuse me, who're you talking about?" I asked. "It's about Diablo! Y'know Di-a-blo!" Said Cagnazzo. I shook my head. Who on earth is Diablo? "It's Spazio Terzo! I guess he doesn't get lost that often now, huh?" Asked Calcifer. "It's Diablo del Spazio, your Oji-sama's name!"

To think of it, for a whole year we're sending letters to each other, Oji-sama never wrote his name. He'll just write, 'from your loving Oji-sama.'. "Umm, del Spazio? Is that his real name?" I asked. "Well, you'll eventually change your name to Yukime del Spazio. It's a tradition handed down from Spazio Primo 'till now. Didn't you read that on Spazio's big book of History?" Asked Azazel.

"No, Carlos forbade me from reading any history books of previous Spazio Famiglia." I yawned again.

"So that's why you made a bet with the Vongolas _that _easily!" Said Farl.

"Hmph, exactly like you used to, Calcifer." Said Azazel and he smirked.

"Well, yeah." Calcifer throws his face.

"Good thing we're prepared, Vyers!" Vyers took out a big book from his bag. "This is the Spazio Famiglia's complete history…" Before Azazel finishes his sentence, the door barged open. "There are some things that Hime doesn't need to know, old generation Guardians!" Said Carlos as he walks to my direction.

"Well, if it isn't the Quarto generation, Guardian of Undead." Said Barakiel. Cagnazzo laughed. "I want to know the truth, Carlos-san!" I grabbed his sleeve. All Terzo's Guardians smirked. "You're hopeless, Hime. Alright, I'll tell you." He took the book from Vyers' hand.

"The true, _unsightly_ form of Spazio Famiglia."

***one month later***

**-Location: Japan.**

Their trainings didn't go smoothly. You can still see the monotonous move from G's battle moves, and Ugetsu had already mastered all six forms, and is in the middle of creating the seventh one. It was extremely hard, even for Ugetsu, to transform Shigure Kintoki to a proper katana. Does it mean that any of the attacks he's been trying with the shinai is useless?

Not to mention how the maids and servants always asking about Yukime, whom either G, or Ugetsu haven't seen or talked to properly in two months. Yukime _was _the temporary head of Asari House even though just for a while. What made Ugetsu proud is the fact that people said that she held the Asari name proudly, and perfectly done her task to guard Asari clan's name.

"Wait a minute, Ugetsu…" Said G to his partner. Ugetsu faces him with a confused look.

"If she's busy with her task as the Asari clan's head, the only people she had for company were the servants and some admirer at the Dojo. Does it mean that she never had any proper friend besides us?"

It was then, that Ugetsu realized the reason why his sister has become a complex-personality girl, along with her reason to stay in Spazio Famiglia.

There, she has proper _friends_ that _chose_ her.

**-Location: Unknown Country.**

His illusion was always perfect, as usual. But, Demon Spade didn't really grasp the meaning of his return to this country. No one can understand the Guardian of Snow better than him. He knows that what this girl needs is lots of dangerous experience, than being protected.

Demon Spade always lived up to the name she gave him two months ago. He's her 'partner-in-crime' because he always knows what she wishes for, not what's good for her. Beside, this girl is strong. She didn't even _hate _him for _slightly _seeing her bare body, unlike other woman who used their emotion than their heads.

And, she hates conflicts, at least, internal conflicts. Another interesting point of Asari Yukime. He thinks of some genuine evil thoughts and laughed.

"I am the Mist Guardian, and as your feelings said, Little Miss, no one can ensnare me. Not even the Vongola Famiglia itself."

**-Location: Holy City, Vatican.**

Knuckle also left in the same day as Demon Spade. He only says his farewells to Alaude, who didn't give any respond. He cleanses himself with Holy Waters and receives the Faust's blessing to protect his Famiglia from harm.

He felt like a failure 'Father' to Asari Yukime. He was there, yet he was oblivious to her pain. He trained his body and soul to accept and let go, in breath or everything. He tries to understand and finally got his answer. He'll bring Yukime back to Vongola, and scolds her firmly.

He is determined to use boxing once again.

"I vow to not kill anyone anymore! But, for I'm Vongola Famiglia's Sun Guardian. I shall abide my duty to destroy the misfortune that attacks my Famiglia with my own body, and become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area!"

**-Location: Southern Italy.**

Endurance, he never took his mission as the Vongola Guardian seriously. That's why he needs to train his endurance in order to successfully retain his beloved junior back.

Lampo has always been the youngest, the most useless, the one who'll be ignored in everything. But, Yukime had called him with the last honorific he expect people to call him, -senpai. It means that Yukime is expecting to learn more from him. The cowardly him, and so, he felt so obliged to bring her back, and teach her more about things she needed to know. As her 'senpai.'.

"It may be troublesome, but, in the invasion my power as the lightning rod that drew the Famiglia's damage to myself is most certainly needed." He sighed. But in his heart, he was so proud.

**-Location: Vongola HQ.**

Giotto's training was perfect. Even though he _did _blow a whole corridor, or broke some glass ornaments in the hall. But at least, his technique only needs a little more perfection. He felt lonely because only the unsociable Alaude is in the HQ. But, he's eager to bring Yukime back to his beloved Vongola Famiglia.

Alaude's training went smoothly. He gets up earlier than Giotto and slept later than Giotto. Not because he felt weak, it's because he's too anxious. _His _Yukime was a carnivore who craves for more battles. That's why she sets up this kind of battle. Alaude is sure of it.

"To be the one who understands and sustain the other weathers… Of course it'll include snow."

"To be the aloof, drifting Clouds that protect the Famiglia from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind… True enough. Except for the fact that snows fell from clouds."

Next month… everything shall be determined. It's the earthly Spazio Famiglia vs the sky Vongola Famiglia!

**Finished! Please review~~~ I'm really sleepy and tomorrow's school. How troublesome~ Anyway that's all.**

**Bye-bee~!**


	21. Chap 20: Snow and Earth Coliseum

**Ciao! I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks for nyii, x3iLoveAnime, animelover78, Queen of Vampires, orangesky3, and RanLei fo reviewing chapter 19!**

**It took me two whole days to construct the battle rules in this chapter to reach what I expect as beautiful and suspense! Along with the battle pairings. Believe me, on my head, it's much more fantastic!**

**In this chapter, it'll be the Vongola's POV and Spazio's POV. Inside each category, there'll be multiple people's POV like [Lampo's] or [Ugetsu's]. But, Yukime will stay as Yukime's.**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

**Chapter 20: Snow and Earth Coliseum.**

***one month later***

**Vongola's POV**

**[G's]**

Glad to be back to Italy. My fighting styles have certainly improved, Ugetsu said so. The flute-freak's fighting style is amazing as well. Even though it took longer than what we expected, our training ends up nice. "Come on, Ugetsu! Let's return to Vongola HQ. We need to regroup, remember?" I warned him. He absent-mindedly nods.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head. "Something's wrong… here." He points his chest. "You're sick? They say, idiots don't catch colds." He laughs in a carefree tone. "No, my guess is something's wrong with my sister. But, oh well. Tomorrow, she'll return." Said Ugetsu and he pull his suitcase with him.

"You flute-freak. Don't ever make me worry!" Ugetsu faces me with disbelief look on his face.

"What did you say? You're worried about me?"

I blushed and shook my head. "I'm talking about Primo! He's a worry-wart after all. I just don't want to make him worry!"

Ugetsu laughed and get inside _my _car. "You're hopeless. Here, I'll drive." Then, we take off to the Vongola HQ.

**[Lampo's]**

Pop's underlings stare at me with disbelieve. I've been holding this electric whip for almost 2 hours, and didn't show any signs of fainting. Two men from behind me shoot their guns. I used the electric whip to block their attacks and proceed to strike back. But unfortunately, I slipped and fell right to the ground.

Some of the underlings hide their laughs. But, I just ruined my cool scene, annoying. I got up and dust off my clothes.

"We cannot teach you anything more, Lampo-sama. Except for your clumsiness, you are perfect."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Thank you…" I muttered. All of them instantly shut themselves. "Did Lampo-sama just…?" They whisper to each other. "Okay, okay. Now, escort me back to Vongola HQ." All of them saluted.

"Good luck, Lampo-sama." All of them bowed, and my car drives through the highway, heading straight to Vongola HQ.

**[Demon Spade's]**

"Spade-sama?" The maid had entered my room even before I gave her permission. I haven't dispersed my Mist flames I used for training. She enters the maze. "Yes?" I asked from beneath her maze. S he didn't answer and let off a pleasurable scream.

"Mou, you're doing that again… Spade." A mist flame appears in front of me.

"Ku fu fu fu, I _am _expecting you… Diamond." My sister pouts.

"I've seen her, Asari Yukime, I mean. From your ring's flame."

"What do you think about the Little Miss?"

"She won't have the same future as mine, that's for sure."

I chuckled. My late sister was Alaude's former lover. She died because Alaude didn't protect her on the car-chase a few years ago.

"I won't tell you what to do, Spade." She snaps her finger and my illusion scattered. "But, saving her is the most favorable option." She smirked. I laughed. "You're strong as you were before, Diamond Heart." She laughs out loud. "Our parents sure aren't creative."

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Of course I'm strong. I'm the late Mist Guardian of Cavallone Famiglia, after all."

Her flame disappeared. That's it, if I summoned her already, it means that my training's finished. It's over. I chuckled and disappear, to the Vongola HQ.

**[Knuckle's]**

The Faust has been so kind to drop me on the roof of Vongola HQ. He wishes us good luck in our attempt to rescue the lost little lamb. Giotto was there, along with Ugetsu's akita dog that he told us about a year ago. Kotaro, was his name. He waves to me and I smile to him. It seems that no one except him and Alaude are here yet.

**[Giotto's]**

Not so long after Knuckle's arrival, all of my Guardians assemble. Ugetsu stares suspiciously to the dog. "What's wrong Ugetsu, isn't he Kotaro?" I asked. Ugetsu nods, but, shakes his head the second later. "Kotaro is dead. He died a year ago, and I was not present during his burial. It was Yukime-chan who…" Suddenly the dog bursts to a snow flame.

"Did Kotaro surprise you, Ugetsu nii?"

All of us except for Alaude (who scoffs) and Demon Spade (who chuckled) gasped.

"I guess you don't really care. You don't care about everything you left a year ago."

Yukime's transparent flame forms a reflection of herself. "Are you ready, Vongola Famiglia? The long awaited day has arrived!" She applauses by herself. "Please stare to your shadow-" And we did. "-and you'll be gone in…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

KABOOM!

It was the _**worst **_sensation anyone could ever felt. Everything went black; we were pressed very hard from all directions; we could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around our chest; our eyeballs were being forced back into our head; our ear-drums were being pushed deeper into our skull. And we're already seated on grandiose chairs.

"Vongola Famiglia…!" Said Yukime through a microphone. "Welcome to Corrosione delle Fiamme neve-terra! Or just Snow-Earth coliseum for short! This is my birthday present from Oji-sama, for unnecessary details." She giggles. I can see the Spazio Terzo said something to Yukime, in which she ignores.

I took the microphone in front of me and asked. "How will we fight this time?"

"We will go by the roulette-rule." She points to roulette happily. Is she happily expecting us to drag her back to Vongola? "The bosses of each Famiglia will shoot their Dying Will flames to the roulette and determine the fighters. Participants, who won cannot participate in another battle. But, the one who lost may fight again."

"Fair rule…" Comments Alaude.

Yukime smiled brilliantly. "Then, we shall begin." She points a gun and shot a snow bullet to the roulette. I throw a portion of my flame to the roulette as well. It spins around and shows two names.

"The first fight will be Demon Spade of Vongola Famiglia, versus, Carlos Edmondo of Spazio Famiglia!"

Alaude scoffs eerily. Demon Spade chuckled and jumps to the center of coliseum.

"Good luck…" I muttered.

**Yukime's POV**

I gulped to see the names. These two are definitely a bad, _real bad_, combination. I try to keep my cool. I don't want that troublesome Barakiel Pianta to comment any wrongness. Before Carlos jumped, I grabbed his sleeve nervously.

"Don't sway… in the middle of his Mist you just need to think that you are you."

He smiles a kind, reassuring smile. "Thank you… Hime-chan." He petted my head and jumps. From the courtyard, he points his thumb to me.

"The fight between Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Undead, Carlos Edmondo, versus, Vongola Famiglia's Guardian of Mist, Demon Spade. Begin!"

**Spazio's POV**

**[Carlos']**

Both of us didn't move an inch.

In this threatening silence, both of us stare analytically to each other. He chuckled and suddenly a thick Mist surrounds us. I ran to opposite direction of his Mist, but not too far so I didn't stepped out of the assigned arena.

"Dedalo Contraddizione di Nebbia. Contradiction Maze of Mist."

A maze appears. I carefully stepped front, not to the outside of arena. "Ku fu fu fu…" I can hear the sound of his annoying chuckles. I can see a glimmering light of his weird lens on his right eye. Thousands of bats suddenly emerge and storming against me.

"Primo Risveglio: Arrivo dei Morti. First Awakening: Arrival of the Dead."

My grayish-black flames emerge along with the army of the skulls. The illusionary bats kept storming at my skull army. My flames burst and my skulls started to move. "Prima Magia: Freccia d'inferno. First Spell: Arrow of Hell." Each of the skulls shots down the bats with hell arrows. A rapier suddenly pierces through the maze.

"Let us start, the banquet of illusion!" Said Demon Spade.

A bone-chainsaw materialized from my black flames. Then, I laughed and corrected his sentence.

"It is supposed to be, the banquet of the undead."

He chuckled, and we clashed our weapons.

**Finished! Please review~~~! Ehehee~ love this pair CarlosXDemon uuhuhuhu! And… I don't know what Demon Spade's weapon of choice is in close combat, so, I chose rapier! Like I chose modified warden club for Alaude (I got this from Hibari's modified tonfas!). Please submit your idea of the upcoming battle pairings!**

**Bye-bee~~!**

**P.S: I'm on effin' twentieth chapter!**


	22. Chap 21: Forgotten

**Ossu! I don't own Hitman Reborn! I wish I could though…**

**Thanks for Queen of Vampires, x3iLoveAnime, Snowy Cherry-san, animelover78, orangesky3, Ophianara Blade, and RanLei for reviewing chapter 20~!**

**I've been sooo into 1827 right now. But, 8059 and G27 are my favorites.**

**Let's get it started!**

**Chapter 21: Forgotten.**

**Spazio's POV**

**[Carlos']**

The rapier he's holding is not extraordinary. Rather, it was the man in front of me that's special. We clashed our weapon so many times, and his thin rapier didn't break at all, while my chainsaw is in critical state. Of course I can reproduce my chainsaw again and again, still, my flame's drained a great deal. "Ku fu fu fu, let me see you handle with this."

"Remorse Mist."

The maze didn't disappear, but the mist thickens.

"Mist isn't enough to taunt me; you _do_ realize that, don't you?" I mocked him. He chuckled and points to a certain direction, I didn't saw it. I can't give control of my perception. "Smart decision, Carlos of Spazio!" Stack of needles came raging from the direction he points. I dodged. It's a good thing that I didn't look.

"That was just the beginning, I'll show you. That even undead may die again after seeing their remorseful past!"

**Vongola's POV**

**[Demon Spade's]**

My sister giggles eerily while watching the Spazio's reaction. She always appears whenever I resort to use thick mist flames. She shares many traits with me. As being mischievous, skillful with her illusions, and that eerie giggles, like my usual Ku fu fu fu.

She looks like me, if she isn't shorter, people will expect us as twins… But, we _do _have a major difference besides gender and our hair length, it's the fact the she fell in love with that Alaude creep. I even accepted the job as Guardian of Mist when I'm a boss of a relatively strong Famiglia. My sister was a Cavallone, but, she hangs out with Vongola more than the Cavallone.

"So, shall we end this?" I asked her while polishing my sword.

She giggles and lit her Mist flames, when she snaps her fingers, the bats disappeared. "Let's torture him a bit, Spade." Her weapons, the acupuncture needles, showed up. She said it was a present from a kind-manju-seller-that-was-skilled-in-martial-arts-and-looked-similar-to-Alaude that she met on China. She throws it and more Mist spreads.

"Wow, thank you, Spade! It's been such a long time since I had fun!"

"Ku fu fu fu, you're tricky… Diamond."

"Hehe~ I learnt it from you."

We lean on the maze's wall while watching Carlos Edmondo suffering from his remorseful past.

**Yukime's POV**

"What on earth is he doing?" I asked to Bianca. Carlos seems to be searching his chainsaw. It was on his hand though. Bianca looked panicked herself. "What should we do, Hime?" She asked. I stand and head for the porch. When I was about to shout, Ryuuren and his 'official' lover Claire, shouted in unison already.

"HEY, LEADER CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Carlos didn't respond at all. "All of you be quiet! Stay seated, at least!" All of my Guardians stare to Barakiel Pianta with an irritated stare. Jared seems to want to 'blast his head to charcoal' but, I asked all of them to sit. Only Bianca stays on the porch. Clenching her fist and jaws, she looked extremely worried.

I stare to Jared and whispered, _"What kind of relationship did Carlos and Bianca shares?"_ He shook his head and mutter _'I don't know.'_

**Spazio's POV**

**[Carlos']**

"_Carlos-kun… why? Why did you kill me? I love you!" _

"_You ungrateful child! I shouldn't have give birth to you!"_

"_You were my pride and joy. But… why?"_

"_I'll never forgive you!"_

"_Are you satisfied now? Now, the name of Edmondo belongs to you and you alone."_

"O-onee." The first voice belongs to Onee-chan. She once asked me to call her that, don't really know the reason. The second one belongs to my mother, she hates me to begin with, and why should I feel remorse for a person who hated me her whole life? The third belongs to Pop's. And so on, those voice belongs to the Edmondo clan I massacred.

My chainsaw's gone and I don't even remember why I'm here anymore. I close my eyes and try to concentrate. I was fighting an illusionist, and he held a rapier. The said rapier suddenly pierces through the Mist. "Ku fu fu, you can still defend… nice." Said Demon Spade.

"I guess we didn't torture you long enough, or harsh enough."

A girl snapped her fingers and the Mist becomes clearer. "I prefer it more… if you don't control my Mist as if it were yours." Said Demon Spade, then he chuckled. His sister giggled eerily. "We should do _this _one!" She bursts with Mist flames and reconstruct herself.

"_Onii-chan! Carlos nii-chan!" _

That voice… that voice…! Even with my undead flames, I cannot bring her back. The Mist flames disappeared. _"Yo… Onii-chan!"_ She was more realistic than the other. From Onee-chan and the others. She was much more realistic. She held out a knife. _"Cla will… definitely find Onii-chan! Hide well, okay?" _She points her knife and stabs me repeatedly.

**[Bianca's]**

I clenched the hand on my pocket. Holding a Distruzuione! Limited edition chain tightly. Hime and the others are panicked. Even Hime is standing right now… Of course, since when did Carlos become a masochist? I know that Antonio is screeching right now, he wanted to get stabbed repeatedly as well. With all of the commotion, I can hear Carlos' whisper. I don't know what he sees in that illusion, it looks to me that Demon Spade is repeatedly stabbing him.

"Clarisse…"

I clenched my fist. Clarisse? How can he whisper that name?

**Yukime's POV**

"Clarisse?" I asked to Oji-sama. "She's Carlos' youngest cousin. The only Edmondo alive besides Carlos. But, it seems that she changes her name and went into hiding. She was Carlos' favorite cousin or even family members…" Said Oji-sama. "… it seems that, he's planning to die."

I nod and return my gaze to the fight. I painfully watch as Carlos didn't say anything while Spade-san is stabbing him. After some time, he shouted.

"If I die by your hands, Clarisse, I shall have no regrets. Now that you found me, I have nothing more to do."

When Claire, Ryuuren, Antonio and I are about to shout, Bianca beat us to it. "NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, ONII-CHAN! CLA IS NOT THERE! CLA IS HERE!" All of us stare in question to her, was Bianca Carlos' cousin?

**Spazio's POV**

**[Carlos']**

It certainly was her voice… and… the name Bianca… I should have known…

"_Run, Cla. Run so that nobody can fine you anywhere near here."_

"_Why is it, Onii-chan? And… you're painted crimson! How cuuute!"_

"_Listen to me Cla… You mustn't call yourself as 'Clarisse Edmondo' anymore…"_

"_We're playing codename? Cool, I'm in! What's my name?"_

"_Bianca… how's that sound?"_

"_Perrrfect!"_

"_Now, we're playing hide and seek. I'll be hiding, 'kay Bianca?"_

"_Cla will… definitely find Onii-chan! Hide well, okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

It was the last time I've seen her. Then, a couple of years later, Bianca joined the Spazio and show a grayish-white flame, it clearly counterpart's mine. I can't believe o forgot that I have asked Clarisse to change her name to Bianca, a generic name in Italy.

"_My name is Bianca Aureliana. Nice to meet you!"_

"_Nice to meet you too, Bianca-chan!"_

"_I'm Carlos… nice to know you, Aureliana."_

"_Why don't you call me Bianca?" She asked while pouting._

"_I'm sorry there's another Bianca in my heart."_

It was her… it was her all along. My resolve to die suddenly died out and my skulls broke on the spot. "CARLOS ONII-CHAAAAAN!" I smiled and point a thumb up for her. _"You won't be getting away, Spazio!" _Said the illusion-Clarisse. "For the last time… for the last time…" The illusion stabbed my abdomen real hard with a knife. "… at least, let me indulge on happiness I've retained. How I am happy for not killing you… Clarisse."

It was a slow moment. Demon Spade took back his knife and my blood spurts everywhere. I coughed blood, and finally, fell down outside of the area.

"Winner, Demon Spade of Vongola Famiglia!"

**Finished! Okay… so… I won't be publishing until weekend, or on Wednesday next week. It's because I have a year-end exam here (Again) and my big bro will store my laptop somewhere hidden so I can study! Please keep reviewing! Any question, you can always PM me, that's all!**

**Bye-bee~! **


	23. Chap 22: Similar

**Ciao I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks a bunch bunch bunch to ****Alucard-Nightroad89****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****animelover78****, ****x3iLoveAnime.****, and ****orangesky3**** for reviewing chapter 21! **

**I'm sneaking my laptop out just to write this chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness. My demon tutor- I mean my brother will be so mad if he knew.**

**Let's get started!**

**Chapter 22: Similar.**

**Yukime's POV**

"Carlos!" I jumped to the center of coliseum and reject all of the spreading Mist flame. Nobody followed my example. But, since the match is over already I think I can do this without breaking any rule. "Carlos-san! Carlos-san!" I shook his shoulders, which turns to be a wrong action. He bleeds severely. "Doctors, summon the doctors! Or anyone with sun flames!" As I summon them, the doctors came rushing from the west door.

As they tend Carlos, I saw Demon Spade and a girl beside him. She was created with a Mist flames, manifestation of Demon Spade's training. The girl floats (since she's a flame, she can do this. How convenient.) to my direction and held my hand. "Aaah~ so you're Asari Yukime-chan! I've seen you couples of times from Spade's ring…"

"You… are?" I asked curiously.

"Diamond Heart, I was Cavallone Famiglia's late Mist Guardian. _And _ Spade's lil' sister." She answers easily. So, she's dead. "Alaude… really has a good taste." She nods to herself. "Alaude-dono's former lover?" I asked coolly. "Ku fu fu fu, Alaude will be so interested when he heard that he was downgraded to –dono again." I stare nonchalantly to Demon Spade.

"I admit the loss of my Guardian." I stare to Giotto's face. He looked… weird. I can't explain it with my limited vocabulary. But, it was a mix of relieved and sad feeling.

Demon Spade's name was deleted from the roulette, while Carlos' name turns red, it means that he already lose before. I jumped back to the Spazio podium. "How is he, Hime-chan?" Asked Claire in a worried tone. I shook my head. "He's… dying. I guess this Clarisse really _is _that important to him." I stare to Bianca.

Her whole body is shaking. I don't know if it's from fury, or sadness. Ryuuren suddenly appears from her shadow and petted her. "It's okay, Bianca-chan. Carlos is tough, he'll be good in no time." Unexpectedly, she bursts into tears. "Uaaaa! Uaaaa! What if something happens to him? I never saw him that badly injured before!" Ryuuren, Claire, Antonio, and I are surprised.

I see. Her calm demeanor is just like my fake smiles. They're created to hide our lonely part. I know the reason why I am so attached to her. It's because we're similar. I'm sure if Ugetsu nii… sama is hurt, I'll do the same thing she did. "She's like this from the beginning, I was the only one who knew, and I guess it's better if all of you know." Said Jared.

"Anyway, let's continue."

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

"Well done, Spade." I said to him as he walked from the door. He smirked. "Oh, and by the way, Alaude. You have been downgraded to the –dono suffix again." Alaude twitched. "Spade-san, I think you shouldn't perk Alaude-san anymore than this… I mean, it's troublesome." Said Lampo in his usual, 'All troublesome' tone.

"Ku fu fu fu, don't you find this interesting, Lampo? It means, all of us have equal standings to be her…" Alaude moves swiftly and pinned Demon Spade to the wall, choking him. "That female carnivore is _mine,_ which part of that sentence you don't understand?" He asked in a threatening tone. Spade didn't struggle for his breath.

"Fighting amongst Famiglia is forbidden, even in 10 commandments of Mafia." Said G calmly. Ugetsu nods. "Knuckle, please say something to them." Said Ugetsu.

"To fight amongst comrade are hated by the God."

"Please calm down, both of you." I force Alaude's hand to get away from Spade's neck. "If we brawl like this, we won't be able to bring Yukime back. And I certainly don't want that, do you?" I asked. Alaude reluctantly lets go. "Hmph." He scoffs and returns to his seat. Demon Spade laughs and sits down on a chair far from Alaude.

"Please continue." I speak through the microphone. Yukime shot her bullet and I throw my flames again. The roulette spins and Demon Spade's sign is changed to 'Choose Fighter' slot. It finally stops and shows two names again.

"The next battle will be, Lampo of Vongola Famiglia, versus, Bianca Aureliana of Spazio Famiglia!"

Lampo jolted and jumps to the yard.

**Spazio's POV**

**[Bianca's]**

I jumped to the yard while still sniffing.

Lampo-san is also there.

I'm always such a kid, to cry in front of the enemy is supposed to be shameless.

He looked worried.

I clearly won't be able to concentrate in this fight for sure.

My thoughts are scrambled around.

I cannot even construct a correct paragraph.

It's all fragments of Carlos nii-chan.

Without much thinking, I called his name.

"Lampo-san… I… don't want to fight."

**Vongola's POV**

**[Lampo's]**

I never have any kind of experience with woman like my Pop's but… I clearly am worried about her. Even though it's tiresome. I can't help it at all. I scratch the back of my head and let out a sigh.

"Lampo-san… I… don't want to fight."

I flinched. Gee, all my hard work with that electric whips and everything are useless? But, I don't want to ignore her request either. "It's okay…" I whispered.

"Oh, no. Bianca-chan… you _will _fight." Said a man, the only Guardian I haven't met. According to Alaude-san, his name is Jared.

Bianca sniffed again and looked terrified as she looks up to the podium.

"If you don't fight, I make sure I'll kill Carlos… _beautifully_."

All of the Spazio and Vongola members stare to him in a confused or shocked look.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Really, really sorry. When my official curfew is over, I'll make the chapter same as usual. Please review~! And with the World Cup euphoria I have here, I guess I'll see if I can make the next chapter brilliant! **

**Bye-bee~!**


	24. Chap 23: Utter Failure

**Ossu! I don't own Hitman Reborn~!**

**Thanks a bunch to animelover78, ****x3iLoveAnime.****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****orangesky3****, and ****RanLei**** for reviewing chapter 22~! **

**Yamamoto, and Yamato(Naruto) I love you guys~~~! You make my day brighter!**

**Let's get… started?**

**Chapter 23: Utter Failure.**

**Yukime's POV**

I stood up abruptly. "What are you talking about, Jared?" I shouted. "I mean, Hime, Carlos is the leader of Guardians. If he actually made a Guardian unable to fight then, he failed his mission, no?" I stare to him furiously and the temperature around us lowered drastically. "Calm down, Hime! Don't freeze us!" Claire hugged herself (Antonio hugged her too).

Jared warmed himself with his flames of fire. "Oops, no 'Flame of Sky' please…" Said Jared with playfully annoying tone. "I'll use them whenever I like it! And I don't like the way you act at all, Jared! Bianca-nee have a right to cry like that whenever she wants! I don't want her to be…" _like me_; I don't have the courage to say that, of course.

"You have to learn, Hime, that's just the way Spazio does things."

"Then I don't want to be a Spazio!"

The rage swelled up in me. How foul. Even if Vongola's have betrayed me once, they still care enough of my well being. They came to enemy territory just to safe an unwilling selfish girl. I'm such an idiot..! "Hime… could you please retract that?" Asked Claire. "Yuki-san, that's kind of serious…" Said Ryuuren. "Hime, are you rejecting Jared's existence?" Asked Antonio with a serious tone.

"And if I do?"

Jared flinched greatly. His flames abruptly disappeared. He seems to be freezing to death. "Damn you Antonio!" Curse Jared. I immediately regret, and his flame returns. I shudder. "Yuki-san, if you reject our flames, then, we won't have any place to stay, since the earth is the only one who'll sustain us." Said Ryuuren. I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't want this.

"Let's go out for a bit, Hime." Ryuuren shoves me to the corridor.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Spill it, Hime. You're going to break if you don't."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? You don't have anything to spill?"

I hugged him for a support and hide my face in his chest. "Tell me the truth… Yuki-san?" He asked.

I whisper with a really, really small voice.

"I miss Vongola, I miss… Alaude."

**Vongola's POV**

**[Lampo's]**

Bianca throws her chains relentlessly. I can avoid them all, of course. She didn't actually _aim _for me; she just wanted to look like she's fighting. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" The more she cries, the more her flame bursts, and her chain multiplies. I can only hope that my damn clumsiness wont trip in right now. "Huuu Huuu." Bianca stops her chain to breathe.

"Take this chance, Lampo!"

Spade-san's voice made my brain and body reacted. I hugged Bianca tightly. Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome! It seems that I fell in love with a girl that has _severe _brother complex. "NO!" She shrieks and abruptly looks to the Spazio podium. She's attempts to struggle in my arms. "Carlos, Carlos!" Jared is pointing his gun to the direction of infirmary.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Her chain binds us together tightly. I turn my face and hoped that my expression tells them that I'm apologizing. I like the Vongola, they helped me overcome my cowardice traits. But, for the sake of this troublesome girl, I feel like it's okay to do troublesome things. I use the tiny flame on my pocket watch to give Primo a signal.

'_I'm-sorry-Primo-I'll-do-what-I-think-right'_

Without waiting for his reply, I whisper and input a large amount of flame.

_To act as the lightning rod that draws the Famiglia's damage to myself… I guess I did… no one has to get chained._

I hugged Bianca tighter. "Sala Elettrico. Electric Hall."

Five hundred thousand volts came raging to both of us. If I exert more power, it is possible to make it one million volts. But I'm concerned of Bianca here.

Gee, all the troublesome things should just… go away from me and this girl.

As I thought that, Everything went dark.

**[Giotto's]**

"Lampo…" I stated his name with awe. Nobody else in the Famiglia believes that Lampo will do something like that. Knuckle smile a grateful and relieved smile. One of his lost little lambs has found new understanding in life. G looked so proud, while Ugetsu looked slightly worried. Alaude just ignores everything and Demon Spade chuckles. But there's something that confuses me here. _Both _of them pass out. Who's the winner then?

"Please spare no worries about the winner…" Said Yukime through the microphone. Alaude, Ugetsu, and I realize that her voice is a bit shaky. "We will count this match as draw. Even though both of them pass out, Bianca shows her best ability with all those chains, and Lampo… senpai…" Her Guardians and the Terzo Famiglia members eyed her suspiciously. "… demonstrate a great Thunder. I declare that both of them are worthy to be the winners. Will Vongola accept?"

I look around my Guardians. All of them nod. "We accept." Yukime nods and snaps her finger. Bianca's name and Lampo's name are changed to be 'Choose Fighter' slot. Doctors came raging from the east and west door, rushing to tend both Lampo and Bianca.

"Knuckle…?"

"If you're looking for him, he's already left to tend Lampo." Said G.

I sighed in relieve. "There will be fifteen minutes break before the next match starts. Please use your time wisely." Said Yukime. Alaude didn't move an inch from his chair and asked to nobody in particular. "What's with that shaky voice?"

"You'll just to find out… after the roulette shows her name."

**Yukime's POV**

I ran to the infirmary with all that I got. "Carlos-san! Bianca-nee!" Carlos is fast asleep with bandage covering half of his body. The doctors said he was under the anesthesia effect so he could rest. This also brings a problem though, what if his name shows up next? I shake my head and told myself, _I can leave it for later!_

Bianca is also asleep. She's bruised everywhere and will still bring an electric current if I touched her skin. I sighed in relieve. I close the door to have Jared waiting for me outside.

"What do you want, Jared?" I touched my tsurugi, warning him not to come closer.

"Whoa, whoa, Hime. Can we chill out a bit?"

**Spazio's POV**

**[Jared's]**

I walked with Hime. She constantly touches her tsurugi though, uncomfortable. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked in a defensive tone. "Please don't think that all of your Guardians will fight like Bianca did. She's not a nice example of how Spazio Guardian should have been." She stares to me in disbelieve.

"Anyone normal should have reacted like she did." She answered nonchalantly. "We're the Spazio, we're not supposed to be normal." I replied. She didn't answer. "Yukime-san, I don't want my comrade to get hurt too, you know?" I try to convince her. "You don't act like that, Jared. It's like you can replace them with a new comrade. You act like you're the… leader"

I chuckled and finally laugh. "_I _am the strongest Guardian, Hime. _I _was supposed to be the leader." She stares to me with a puzzled expression. "I'll tell you, I think Bianca is an utter failure. She gets swayed by her emotion easily. Carlos is too! When I threatened him just a little-!" The temperature lowered again, and she glares to me.

"In fact, you _weren't_ the leader. I'm the one giving orders here, _not you_. Do you want me to reject you again?"

I feel a chill down on my spine. She's great! She's great! She's befitting to be our boss! She's _brillante_!

"Be very _careful_ of your own words, Jared. I'll be watching you."

She left. The ground cracked in every step of her wooden sandals.

_She's exciting!_

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

The fifteen minutes break is over. And everyone is already on their designated seats. "Ready, everyone?" I asked. All of them nod. I throw my flames and Yukime shot her bullet. The roulette spins again.

It took longer than the last two matches. When it finally stops the roulette shows only one name and a 'Choose Fighter' slot.

The Vongolas get to decide who their fighter is, while the Spazio's roulette shows _her _name.

The next match will be meaningful. It'll also be our turn back points, or even destruction point. Whether the main goal of this mission can be accomplished or not. And this is the point where all of us felt confused.

It will be Asari Yukime versus…?

**Finished~~~~~! I worked hard on this one so, please review! School's been loosening up and I have much time to do this. And I can't wait for Friday! That's all!**

**Bye-bee~!**

**(to orangesky3, I'm not a Greek and I'm also happy that South Korea won against Greece!) **


	25. Chap 24: Rashness and Feelings

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Bunch of thanks to ****animelover78****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****Alucard-Nightroad89****, ****Kisaratezuka****, ****x3iLoveAnime.****, ****dJhAmystery****, and ****orangesky3**** for reviewing! **

**The next time I'm writing this fanfic (I mean the next chapter) I'll be fourteenth! The same as Tsuna and Yamamoto! (Easy to say, I'm turning 14 tomorrow ^^)**

**Speaking about Yamamoto… I hope his operation succeeds. How dare that ugly Kaoru. You're an enemy of a yandere fangirl now…**

**Anyway, let's start!**

**Chapter 24: Rashness and Feelings.**

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

"I'm the one who'll get this one. She's my lover, and I have certain unfinished businesses with her."

"She's a lost little lamb in need of a proper guiding! As a priest, and 'Father' I shall take this battle."

"If she betrays the Vongolas, it means that I failed my duty as Primo's right-hand man, and as the leader of Guardians. I'll show her the right example. So, I'll take the battle."

"Ku fu fu fu, I can't fight again, can I? If only I knew, I would've lost on the first match."

"Everyone, stop!"

I finally exclaim it out loud. To tell you the fact, I wanted to be in the argument just now too. But, I'm the boss, if I'm just like my Guardians, what's the point of actually _be _the boss? "Let's select our fighter objectively. Because, if we do it like you guys did before, everyone will be chosen while we can only send one person."

All of them stopped glaring to each other. "I wanted to fight as well, but, I think it's best to give this match to Alaude. How about you guys?" I asked. G looked like he's going say something. But, he folds his hand and closes his eyes. Knuckle read his pocket bible, probably searching for a best way to think of a solution. While Alaude smirk a victorious smirk.

"Well, I think Alaude can bring her to right path even better than I do."

"I-if… Primo said so."

I smile. Giving my own personal feelings for my Famiglia is something I never consider as burden. Just then, I realize one voice is missing. "How about you, Ugetsu?" I asked to the corner. Suprisingly, there's no one there. "Ugetsu…?" Demon Spade chuckled and points to the yard. "I don't think you can fight when there's somebody else there before you, Alaude." Said Demon Spade."That Ugetsu, he definitely won't give up this one…" Said Knuckle.

"OI YOU! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" G shouted. Ugetsu faces him and smile a sad smile. "I won't give up this one, G, Primo, Knuckle, Alaude. It's my fault that she's there on the first place." Yukime looked surprise for a minute and regain her composure the next instant. She looked up to Alaude's direction and sighed.

She slowly unsheathes her tsurugi and get to her fight stance.

**[Ugetsu's]**

She looked unbelievably sad. "Before we begin anything, allow me to congratulate you for your birthday." She bows. "And honestly, I thought that it's going to be Alaude." She added. "Yeah, many people guessed it. But, I won't give this battle to anyone else, and, it's your birthday too. Don't congratulate me gloomily." I replied. "Can I ask you for your present?" She asks. I hate this. She uses her full mannerisms, making us look like a stranger. "I want you to return to Vongola." She charges forward and I unsheathe my Shigure Kintoki.

"If it was easy, I'll return from the second I miss all of you, nii-sama."

She stares to the Terzo Famiglia and charges again. "So, it's the Terzo Famgilia?" I asked while blocking her attack. "No…" She jumps backward. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, Snow Style first stance: Shajiku no Yuki! Axle of Snow" Her flame of snow blazes as she charges with a high speed. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, second stance: Sakamaku Ame! Rolling Rain!" I defended from her thrust attack.

"Shigure Souen Ryuu? Moreover, Shigure Kintoki?" She asked in a confused tone. "I've returned back my status as the Asari House's head." She looks completely surprised and relieved. She closes her eyes and smiles. "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!" She charges again. "Dance, my beloved tsurugi, the Hokuto Shichisei!" Her tsurugi glimmers with the snow flame.

"Sword Dance: Silver Snow!"

She swings her tsurugi in rhythmic patterns, and she moves her feet as if she is dancing. I closed my eyes and concentrate to my Rain flame. "Shigure Souen Ryuu fourth stance: Gofuu Juuu! May Wind, October Rain!" I align my breaths with hers and moves behind her in no time. I swing my Shigure Kintoki, and before it hit her, she struck my hip with the backside of her sword.

Wait, it was a different sword. It wasn't her tsurugi, it's a smaller, thinner, nodachi. Moreover, there's one more, it become two-handed nodachi. "KORA! UGETSU!" I rub my hips. She didn't fracture any of my bones. G's voice echoes along the big yard. "Do you know the reason why my broad tsurugi is called 'Hokuto Shichisei'?" She asked playfully. I shook my head.

"It's actually a twin nodachi, like you see here. There are two northern stars, the big star and the small star." On her right hand, the snow flame flows to her nodachi, while on the left the earth flames bursts. "Come back to Vongola, Yukime-chan!" She charges forward and within a split moment, she whisper to my ear. "No, Onii-sama. Right now, I'm the Spazio's Guardian of Earth and you are the Vongola's Guardian of Rain."

"Shigure Souen Ryuu, Snow Style fifth stance: Samiyuki*! Summer Snow!" She struck me with her doubled nodachi. I felt cold and warm at the same time. I coughed and strike her shoulders when she's off guard. Blood spurts everywhere and my conscience are screaming to me. I try not to focus on anything else beside the battle.

"Impossible technique, Yukime-chan!" I shouted. She pants hard while holding her bleeding shoulder. "Indeed, because, there is no such thing as Summer Snow…"

"Hime! Reject your wounds! I don't care even if you use the 'Flames of Sky'!" Said Claire from the Spazio podium. "I can't reject anything that's already _on_ me. When it's other people… it'll be completely different." She replied and seemed to be out of breath. She fell on her knees. "Antonio, do something!" Claire shouts. "I can't interfere; it's in the middle of their battle!" Replied Antonio in the same panicky tone.

"No, Yukime… I don't want this kind of victory!" I ran and hugged her. I don't care about anything right now. "I'll just lose to you, Ugetsu… nii-sama." She stares blankly, I guess she can't see clearly anymore. "I cannot fight in full strength if it's you. I'll… just win the next… battle." She finally fell unconscious. "YUKIME!"

She didn't show any respond.

"Hime is unconscious and is unable to continue the battle, the winner is Asari Ugetsu!"

**Spazio's POV**

**[Diablo's]**

"She lost… Terzo." Said Azazel. I sighed and laughed. "What's so funny Boss? Then, she isn't worthy to become the Quarto!" Said Barakiel with his usual loud voice. "Azazel, Barakiel, both of you judge her to harsh…" I chuckled. "Well, Barakiel, even the cruelest guy in our Famiglia won't be able to slaughter his Onee-san properly." Cagnazzo let out a little laugh and stare to Calcifer.

"Well, yeah." He replied hastily.

"So, that's the same case with her?" Asked Vyers. I nod. "The Quarto Guardian of Undead, Carlos Edmondo is the same. He didn't kill his youngest cousin even though he massacred his own family and the other Famiglias, all because of the blood-ties. Blood-ties are things that are hard to ignore during battle."

"So, that's the case with her?" Asked Farl.

I nod. Azazel and Barakiel still have the look of disapproving on their faces.

"You can evaluate her as much as you like, Azazel, Barakiel, in the next battle that is…"

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

"You're great, Ugetsu. I don't think I can act like that in front of my sibling." Said G when Ugetsu returns. Ugetsu's injuries are minor bruises only. Yukime really take extra precautions of Ugetsu's body. "Thanks, G." Ugetsu calmly answers. He still looks sad, but, no one can help it.

"I'll spin the roulette while Yuki-chan is unconscious, Vongolas. Please prepare yourself."

The Spazio Terzo shots his earth bullet and I throw my flames. The roulette spins and it shows two names.

"Finally! Please see, Primo. The result of intensive training you right hand man had done!"

G jumps to the center of the yard.

**Spazio's POV**

**[Claire's]**

Gee, why is it had to be _him_? That storm-boy should've been _my _opponent.

Oh, well. Can't do a thing about it, can I?

"Good luck." I unwillingly wished him.

"Hmph. Of course I'll win, count in the stopwatch how many seconds I need to defeat him, cute Claire."

He jumped from the podium.

"Cheeky…!"

But, what can I do? He _is _that skilled… On par with the War God Ares, maybe.

**Finished! I like making the Yukime vs Ugetsu. I'm sorry for the Alaude vs Yukime hopers… I'll twist something in future chapters, okay? Please review! The real Fifth stance of Shigure Soen style is Samidare, the kanji use in 'dare' is kanji of 'rain' so, I change it to yuki(snow)… June 18****th****… I'm patiently waiting for you!**

**Bye-bee~!**


	26. Chap 25: Trespassing

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks to Queen of Vampires, Alucard-Nightroad89, x3iLoveAnime., animelover78, gracefulsunshine, and RanLei for reviewing chapter 24! **

**Hey... Uh... I heard that it's your birthday today... Happy Birthday!^_^**

OH GOD! Ta-takeshi do you... just... ask me? and tell me... happy birthday? GOD! THANKS! THIS THE BEST 18th JUNE EVER! I LOVE YOU YAMAMOTO!

irnasyachiriko answered Takeshi80, 2 hours ago

**As I say earlier… it's my best birthday ever! Yamamoto said happy birthday to me, my friends gave me a surprise party, and they even sketch me a Yamamoto pic! He looks absolutely cool there!**

**Okay then! Let's get started! **

**Chapter 25: Trespassing. **

**Yukime's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. I don't know how many match I missed, or maybe I didn't miss anything. I… lost to Onii-sama. I guess I am incapable of hating him.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let you see her?"

Ryuuren's muffled voice came from the door. He's chewing something. "Because I'll bind you to death if you don't let us." Said… Alaude. "Ryuuren… let them in, it's okay." I asked to the door. He slides the door and came in with a basket of bread and fruits. "Well, I thought you might be hungry." He stepped in sink to his own shadow, and appears beside my bed.

Three Vongolas stepped into the room as well. It was Ugetsu nii-sama, Giotto-san, and Alaude…

"I miss you." I blurt out without thinking.

I suddenly realized what I've just said and blush. Alaude smirked and sits beside my bed with Onii-sama. While Giotto sat on my bed. They weren't surprised by my sentences. I jumped to a conclusion. "Onii-sama… told you, didn't he?" Ugetsu nii-sama and Giotto smiled. Tch, that Onii-sama. How dare he spoil a girl's greatest secret?

"I'll make it clear once again, Yukime-chan. Return to Vongola if you miss us that badly." Said Giotto with a calm tone. I stare uncomfortably to Ryuuren, who didn't show any expression and continue to peel his apple as nothing had happened. "It's not that easy… Giotto-san. The Spazio Famiglia needs me." I clenched my fist, preparing for the worst-possible answer.

"The Vongolas need you too, Yuki-chan."

Onii-sama's answer made me flinched. _The _almighty Vongola, _Onii-sama's _Famiglia actually _needs _me? I took a breather and exhale. "Hime, I'll tell you this. Actually, to be the boss of Spazio, you don't have to necessarily be an earth-flame bearer…" All of us in the room stare to him in question. "Well, if we can find an earth-flame bearer whoever they are, a beggar, a rich kid or everything, we'll make them our boss. But, in Spazio Secondo's time, we can't find one. So, she was made boss even though she possesses the sea-class flame."

Giotto interrupted before the rest of us are able to. "Wait a minute, then, she can't light the Spazio Earth Ring, can she?" He asked. Alaude, Ugetsu nii-sama and I nod. "In her time, we don't involve ourselves with other Famiglia like we did right now. She only held on to it, but never uses it." He nonchalantly eats his apple and continues.

"When she died, the Famiglia members who possess the 'Flames of Earth' wanted to be the boss as well. It was then; the Terzo and his son came. The Terzo become the Boss, and to avoid the mournful 'Throne Fights' to happen again, he made his son the successor of his Famiglia should we never find an earth-flame bearer. And that son is…"

Ryuuren suddenly stops and trembled. "No, if you don't want to say it, then don't… Ryuuren." I suggest him. Ryuuren shook his head. "No, I'll tell you Hime."

"Is it… Jared?" Asked Giotto.

I flinched. If he is, it's no wonder he try to be nice to me. I've taken his throne and willingly rejected it. I trembled as well.

"Yeah, He is…"

"HURRY! WE CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" The medical team's voices rushes around. Ugetsu nii-sama stepped out. "Excuse me, what is wrong?" He asked. "Oh, Vongola's Rain Guardian! It's your…" He looked plainly remorseful. "HEY YOU! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTIME FOR IDLE CHATTER! LET'S CARRY HIM THE ICU IMMEDIATELY!" A bed is pushed at high speed.

"It's your Guardian of Storm, Vongola's Rain Guardian!"

Upon hearing this, Giotto and Onii-sama immediately run to the next room. Alaude stand up and ruffle my hair, and he left the room.

"Who on earth is he fighting with, Ryuuren?" I asked.

"It's no other than him… of course…"

**Spazio's POV**

**[Antonio's]**

I return with the coffee Claire asked me to bring. "Oh, Antonio! Too bad it's over." I put the coffee and ran to the porch. "Really? It hasn't been two minutes since I left!" Claire giggled and took our coffee. She handed it to me and we lean on the porch. "How's the Vongola? Alive?" I asked. Claire nods. "Almost! He trespass the hell boundary. You should've seen it!"

I sips my ultra hot coffee and my tongue got burned~. How lucky~! "But, it sure is fast…" I sighed. "Of course it is. We're talking about the Ace of Spazio Guardian!" He jumped back to the podium. "So, how many minutes have I took?" He asked. "Two minutes and two seconds, Jared-san!" Claire looked at her stopwatch.

"Hmph. It used to be a minute long…"

"What did you do, Jared-san?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just created the hell boundary with my flames. And he trespass it one minute and two seconds later." He shook his head again. "The hot-headed type is always bad for you, right, Jared-san?" He chuckled. "I suppose. He's half burnt, by the way, I can't believe it took him one minute full to be burnt. Good thing I didn't kill him, Hime will be so sad if I did." The three of us laughed.

"So, it 3 to 2 for Vongolas, is it?" I asked. "Yeah. We didn't expect the Hime versus Asari Ugetsu one." I sip my coffee again.

"Life is always fair… right, Father?" Jared stares to the Terzo Famiglia's podium. Terzo stick his thumb out. "It doesn't matter if I'm not the boss, as long as Yukime-san and father is here…"

**Yukime's POV**

"Hime… to tell you the truth, I don't really care if you wanted to be the Vongola's Snow Guardian." I stare to Ryuuren in shock. "You won't abandon the Spazio when we need you. I believe that…" He sighs. "But, Claire, Antonio, Carlos-san, Bianca, and Jared-san didn't think that. They think you'll easily abandon us for Vongola's sake when I know you aren't that kind of person."

I hugged him thankfully. "Thank you, Ryuuren. Thank you for believing in me." He hugged me back. "Of course! Especially because you're not-!" He stopped himself abruptly and covers his mouth. "I'm… I'm not what, Ryuuren?" He looked guilty and shook his head again. "It's not important, Hime. I'm sorry." I shook my head abruptly. "NO! It must be! Tell me!"

"Some things… are better left unspoken." And Ryuuren left the room.

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

Knuckle ran to the ICU to help reinforcing G with the sun-class flames. G is burnt on almost every part of his body. He didn't shout or everything, the doctor said even his sense of touch is damaged. Ugetsu is in shock and is leaning on the wall. He tried to play his flute to calm himself; I just listened to his shivering melody.

"It's too deep. And his burnt wounds are especially difficult to heal with sun-class flames…" I can hear whispers from within the room. "NO! There must be an extreme way of saving him!" Said Knuckle in panic. "I'll do something." Yukime came out from her room, wearing only a nagajuban. She grips her injured shoulder.

Alaude supported her. "I'll reject his wounds. But, it'll make him felt intense pain…" Said Yukime, it seems that she herself avoid doing this. "Will he be able to be saved?" Asked Ugetsu. She nods. "Carnivore… I mean, Yukime, don't push yourself." Said Alaude in a coolly tone. She smiled. "It's okay." She lets go of Alaude and enter the ICU.

I can faintly hear her whisper. "Snow, reject the bloods, the wounds, and the flesh."

G's scream can be heard from everywhere in the coliseum.

**Spazio's POV**

**[Ryuuren's]**

Jared pinned me down to the wall. "Do you spill everything?" He asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Mark your own words, Ryuuren. And she's definitely going to break when she heard that."

"Exactly the reason why I didn't tell her."

He lets me go. "Very well, prove yourself by winning, Guardian of Shadow…"

I enter the podium and heard the next battle pairing.

"The next fight will be Knuckle of Vongola Famiglia, versus, Claire von Seithr of Spazio Famiglia!"

**Finished~! I'm sorry for the late update. I had to reply everyone's birthday wishes and attend my own party. Please review~~~! Oh, please remember Ryuuren's words to Yukime. It's big hint for the next arc! That's all!**

**Bye-bee~! **


	27. Chap 26: 3 Minutes of Rods, and Fists

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks very much for reviewing **huwawawa**,** gracefulsunshine**,** Alucard-Nightroad89**,** Queen of Vampires**,** Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**, and** animelover78** ~~~! **

**I planned to publish this yesterday, but… the Yakitate! Episodes are just too tempting… I'm sorry T,T**

**Let's start~!**

**Chapter 26: 3 Minutes of Rods, and Fists.**

**Vongola's POV**

**[Knuckle's]**

The same a girl I fought a few months ago jumped from the podium. She uses her rod to land safely. She waves her hand to the boy upstairs. I took off my priest robe and clenched my fists. She looked at me painfully. "Before we start, allow me to give Vongola my condolences for your Guardian of Storm and your Guardian of Lightning…"

I was rather surprised and thankful to God. This little lamb had also found a new way of life. She looks more serene and calmer, much gentler in looks. "Knuckle…-san, was it? You gave lecture at the Church of San Giorgio Maggiore a few months ago, yes? That was so… moving. I didn't recognize you at our last battle, I'm sorry." She smiled.

I thank God for his ever loving compassion. This little lamb has found new calling in life because of my lecture in Your revelation! "But…" She raises her silver-wooden rod. "If you're going to take Hime, I will spare no mercy." She closes her eyes and tree-class flames flows smoothly on her rod. "Let's have a fair fight… 'Father'." She opens her eyes and the tree flames bursts.

Grapevines grows on her rod, as the tree-class flames envelopes the rod, it transforms to a scythe. "Antonio was surprised as well; he called this Hyper Dying Will mode… I don't really understand though. Therefore, this is my technique." Her mischievous streak is gone, replaced with a calm demeanor, ability to fight alone, without the Guardian of Sea guiding her.

"Serenity of the Forest Fairies…" Her tree flames sapped into the ground and gently form trees around the yard. "However… it has time-limit. Same as yours, no?" She smirked. "Knuckle of Maximum Break." I clenched my fists. I can feel the sun-flames activate my whole body. "I guess it'll be three minutes full of Rods and Fists… right?" She disappears and appears again just behind me.

"Take care of me… 'Father'!"

**[Giotto's]**

"Could you _please _let us in?" I asked, sort of pleading, I guess. These men's face reddened for a bit. But, they still insisted. "We cannot, Sky Guardian. Hime is in the middle of medical process and-!" G's screams lowered and both Ugetsu and I can hear Yukime's short breath. That girl! She even refuses to have a brief treatment before Knuckle for a battle earlier. "Hime-sama! Don't push yourself!" I push my way over the guys guarding the door earlier.

Ugetsu who was leaning on the wall immediately rush inside. I followed his example. "Yukime." Alaude sternly scolds her. She shook her head and stretches her arms again. "Reject-!" Her flames froze and disappear. She held on to the table beside the bed.

"Hime-sama! You don't need to push yourself just for Vongola's sake!"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Her reaction is rather surprising. She catches her breath again. "What's wrong with you...? All of you! If you're complaining about Vongola…" She inhales and shouts again. "Then from the beginning I AM Vongola!" The Spazio medical team is dumbstruck by Yukime's words. She wipes her sweat and tries to reject G's wounds again.

"Reject!" Her snow's inputs are thinner than I ever see. "Yukime-chan!" Ugetsu hugged her from behind and transfer some of his rain-class flames to her. "It's… refereshing, Ugetsu nii-chan…" She quickly realized her wrong honorifics and corrected herself. "O-onii-sama…" Her face is reddened, but, not because of any fever.

"I see… the reason Yukime refuses Knuckle's sun treatment is not because of idiotic reason like I suspected!" I exclaim. "Ku fu fu fu, that's obvious, Primo…" Demon Spade's voice came from the door. "If she were to accept the sun-class flames, her snow will melt and will eventually downgrade her to a fever. But, it's different with the rain…" After another round of G's scream, he finally stops. Yukime fell on the ground and is panting hard. Ugetsu hugged her and keep transferring the rain flames. "Interesting theory… Demon." Muttered Alaude. "Tch… you guys are idiots!" G hit his own forehead with his palm. "G…dono!" Yukime smiles weakly.

"By the way… are you guys okay, not watching the match outside? It's a complete blast you know." Demon Spade disappears. It was his Mist flame from the beginning. "Don't all of you scum worry about me. Go watch Knuckle's fight." Said G. "Then, I'll go." All of us leave the room. Ryuuren suddenly appears out from Yukime's shadow and took her to the Spazio podium.

"Primo, I'll stay." Said Ugetsu calmly. "What? Oh you won't effin' dare!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Cute ones…"

**[Knuckle's]**

I try to jab her again and again but I failed. On the other side, she has swung that extremely long scythe of hers and I haven't got caught. I guess you can say that this match is even. She _really _had changed since the last time I saw her. Her moves are more critical than before, and she's able to make calmer decisions.

I don't know if three minutes have passed. But, I know my muscles have been strained a lot. Her scythe's movement is gradually slowing down. I blocked to have her jump to me. "Too bad… Father Knuckle, your three minutes are up!" I close my eyes and wait for her attack. _Just before my time is up… _"It's over!" I tightened my grip at punch her at the stomach. "Maximum Break!"

She grunts and even coughs blood. She was thrown to her own trees that created lump of leaves so she wouldn't get hurt. My three minutes is really up. "I'm sorry, but I need to win this one…" I fell to my knees. Claire is already behind me, with sun flames bursting on the ring beside her Spazio Tree Ring. "Sorry to tell you, Knuckle-san. I'm also an incolore like Hime. I possess Earth and Sky, Tree and Sun…"

She healed the wounds I gave her and drain herself a little of her remaining power. This battle is over, and it's clear who the winner is. "I'm sorry…" She left the field and as she left, the trees began to disappear.

"The winner is, Claire von Seithr from Spazio Famiglia!"

**Yukime's POV**

"Isn't she great, Hime? Whoa… if only you've seen her battle!" Antonio greeted me. Claire jumped back. "Antonio! Weren't I great? Ehehehe~!" She hugs Antonio. "Yeah you were, Claire! It's brilliant!" Ryuuren and I smiled. "We're glad…"

"Then, it's a tie now, Vongola and Spazio…" Said Jared.

He stares to Terzo's podium and smirked. All of us follow his example to look as well. Terzo stands and talk through his microphone. "Since there are parties that cannot fight again like Vongola's Storm Guardian and Spazio's Undead Guardian… We will make the next battle's winner as the winner of this whole competition."

I flinched. "NO WAY!" Antonio and I shout together. "I mean, I haven't fought yet!" He looked seriously troubled and Claire petted him. "It's okay Antonio… It's okay…"

"The next rule will be two on two, a tag battle!" He shoots the roulette. Giotto suddenly barge from the door and throws some of his flame as well. Four names are shown. The last combination I ever expected.

It's me and Ryuuren, versus, Alaude and Giotto….

Hmph, talk about crazy stuff. -_-"

**Finished! I don't know if I'm going to publish tomorrow as well, since I'm super busy with the vacation things going on. But… please review! If you think that I rushed things too much, then sorry~! I told you I'll twist something in future chapters… did I? **

**Bye-bee~!**


	28. Chap 27: Drag You Back

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks to **Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, Queen of Vampires, Alucard-Nightroad89, gracefulsunshine,** and **orangesky3 **for reviewing chapter 26~!**

**I'll go to Singapore in three days time, so I'm really sorry if I have late updates T.T But, no worries! My friend will be a kind one and will help me to publish some chapters I've wrote previously! Keep reviewing, 'kay?**

**For details, her name is Nisya Ullyza and she's a non-anime/manga type. So, don't expect her to understand what I've published ~,~ or my beta reader. So, there'll still be the usual mistakes. Please ignore them~.**

**Let's get started~!**

**Chapter 27: Drag You Back.**

**Yukime's POV**

What kind of stupid joke is this? Me and Ryuuren, and Giotto and Alaude. This must be some kind of sick joke. Moreover, it's the last fight. What on earth? "Yuki-san…" Ryuuren murmurs. "I don't-!" Before I can say my objections on the microphone, Giotto had already interferes. "The Vongolas accepts!" I clenched my fist.

"Hime… we have no choice. No matter how much you hate it… and of course I hate it too." Said Antonio. "Antonio-kun…" I sighed. Ryuuren sighs as well. We sink to his shadow and reappear on the center of the yard. I nod, and I hope Oji-sama understands, and in fact, he did.

Giotto and Alaude jumped to the center of the yard.

"As promised, I'll drag you back to Vongola, Yukime."

Ryuuren stands in front of me protectively. "Ryuuren, no." I scold him. "Hime…" He sighs again. Both of us are too hateful to do this fight. While the opposite of us, Giotto and Alaude looked thrilled. Well, I'm never good at deciphering Alaude's facial expression; so, I guess he _might _be thrilled. I inhale and exhale again, again, and again. My heart feels like it's going to burst!

Truths to be told, I'm not in a perfect condition. My flames are drained earlier. Rejecting G-dono's wounds took more flames and powers than I predicted. Onii-sama's flames didn't help as much. Rain-class flames takes long before it can be converted to snow-class flames. My earth-flames aren't helping much either. Like Claire said on our breakfast earlier, being an incolore is surprisingly draining than the usual flame-bearer.

"Are you ready, Yukime-chan? Please unsheathe your sword." Said Giotto in an unbelievably calm tone. I split my tsurugi to a twin nodachi. My two flames burst. "Let's go, Ryuuren." Ryuuren took out his 'Flame-Operated-Fiamma Chainsaw" It can be shadow, cut your shadow and inflict real pain. A fearful weapon.

"Let's fight the fairest!" Said Giotto.

"Hmph!" Alaude scoffed and took put his chainsaw and his modified warden-club.

"Take care of us." Ryuuren bows.

I gulped and laugh nervously. "Let's give it our best."

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

Alaude is so thrilled of this fight. He never had a chance in fighting Yukime before, or takes her snow attacks head on. "The fight between Spazio Famiglia's Guardian of Shadow, Yamamoto Ryuuren and, Guardian of Earth, Asari Yukime, versus, Vongola Famiglia's Guardian of Cloud, Alaude and, Guardian of Sky, Giotto del Vongola. Begin!"

As I expected, Alaude charges to Yukime first. Yukime blocked Alaude's club with her swords. She drives him back and points her snow-coated sword to him. "Esplosione di Neve! Blast of Snow!" Snow bursts from her sword repeatedly. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, Snow Style seventh stance: Odoroita no Yuki! Snow of Surprise!" With the swing of her another sword, a slash of condensed snow came raging to Alaude's direction.

I covered the irritated Alaude with my mantle. From the shadow of my mantle, Ryuuren burst through and cuts the shadow of Alaude's hand. Surprisingly, Alaude's real hand was cut at the same place. Alaude didn't shout and throws his handcuff to Ryuuren's direction. He immediately disappears. "Good job, Ryuuren." Said Yukime, and Ryuuren appears right from her shadow.

"I gotta say thanks to Claire for creating such nice trees."

Alaude clicked his tongue and his club bursts with cloud flames. He charges forward again skillfully. Yukime was the one who stepped forward and took care of him. If it weren't for their weapons swung hard at each other, you might see them as dancing.

"I don't want to lose my spotlight either, let's go!" Ryuuren charged forward to me.

_Guanto di Vongola! _

My brand-new gauntlet showed up and I clenched my fists. I use my hyper intuition to predict his moves. But, he managed to swing his chainsaw undetected. I use my flame to fly. _Why? _My hyper intuition didn't catch him. It was supposed to capture everything as long as it's a living thing. "There's no meaning if you just fly you know?" He changes his weapon to a traditional bow and arrow.

He carefully shoots me with his arrow. I fly around to see the surroundings. If my hyper intuition didn't catch him, it means that the Ryuuren I'm fighting now i_sn't_ a living thing. I look the furthest tree and notice a silver glint there. I fly there and hit whatever that was there. _Burning Axle! _

"UWAAAAAH!"

There are two voices that shouted. The first one is near me, at the furthest tree, and another is beside Yukime and Alaude's fighting arena. "La Cancellazione di Ombra! Cancellation of Shadow!" The voice near me shouted and his _shadow _that I was fighting earlier returns to its original body.

"Smart move!" I commented easily.

"Of course. You know what Vongola Primo? If only you weren't a Vongola, I think I might actually worship you!"

"How flattering!"

We clashed our fists and chainsaws.

**Yukime's POV**

His movements gradually become faster. No, it is _I _who has become slower. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, Snow Style first stance: Shajiku no Yuki! Axle of Snow"Alaude easily evades and I reinforce gravity around me. I murmur to the ground. "Terremoto: La Vendetta della Terra! Earthqake: Revenge of the Land!" As I command, the earth shakes. Alaude jumps to a tree and held on tight to its stem.

"It's you… You're the one who's on the tree right now. Even though you said to me that it's dangerous and all…"

My earth and snow flame slowly fades. Gee, if only I hadn't save G-dono… I would be stronger than I am now. But in the same time, he will die. And Onii-sama will be saddened. The opposite of the resolve I have to light my snow-flames, so that Ugetsu nii-sama doesn't have to be saddened. I have to bury G-dono's mistakes. It's the reason why I, Asari Yukime, exist as the Guardian of Snow, and also the main purpose of the Snow Ring itself.

As I realize this, I faintly smiled. As for my earth flames, it first emerges because I want to have stronger power… Stronger to protect Vongola Famiglia from Yamamoto clan. I treasure Spazio, I really do. But, the main reason why 'Asari Yukime' is involved with the mafias… is her dedication to the Vongola Famiglia.

"It's my loss, Alaude. I can't… win* against any Vongola member…"

I fell down. Alaude chained my feet to his handcuffs. "EH?" He drags me. "I told you I'll drag you back to Vongola." Said Alaude in a coolly tone. "Hi…me!" Ryuuren shows up with Giotto. From the looks of their wounds, it seems that they fought on par with each other. "I… both of us came to a conclusion. If the Spazio ally ourselves with the Vongolas. It won't be any problem. You can be our boss while burying mistakes of Vongola Guardians."

Alaude continues to drag me. "I want that to happen!" I smiled.

"I'm sorry Hime, I'm off to say some things to the others!" Ryuuren disappears within his own shadow.

**Vongola's POV**

**[Giotto's]**

I stayed on the yard. Aside the fact that Ryuuren is a brat, he's awesome in fighting and everything. "We win, Spazio Terzo Famiglia! Therefore, we will take our Guardian of Snow back!" I declared. "No, this is outrageous! That girl's power has been drained for the sake of your Guardian of Storm!" Said an old man.

"A deal is a deal. Whatever the circumstances are!"

The Terzo Famiglia members jumped to the yard.

"The Spazio will continue, and Asari Yukime will be our leader!"

"Hard-headed!"

The door opened and the Quarto Guardians of Spazio Famiglia, including Carlos and Bianca, barged in. "Hime, wants to be with the Vongola without abandoning us. Ryuuren have explained everything, and we liked, and agree to the proposal!" Said Carlos. "Really, Father. But, Hime's happiness is also important for the future Spazio Famiglia." Said Jared easily to his father.

_**Flashback, a few minutes ago.**_

"_You have to agree, Jared. It's easier for us to keep the secret from Hime if we expand our Famiglia."_

"_I agree, then. But, if the secret is found out by the Vongolas… You'll see what I do, Ryuuren."_

"_I promise. But… I don't think it'll be long before she knows…"_

"_Shut up, Ryuuren! As long as it's not us who spoil the secret, the Spazio will not come to harm!"_

"_Then… you agree of the Alliance?"_

"_Yeah… I'll tell the others to agree as well."_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Insolent kids!"

"Oh shut up, worn out tree. This is what our boss wishes! As long as she didn't abandon us, I don't see anything wrong, Barakiel Pianta-san!" Said Claire cheerfully.

My healthy Guardians, and Lampo also joined the party.

"No choice, come at us younglings of Vongola and Quarto! You'll see how frightening our experience is!"

**Finished! Please review~~! If I were to use Japanese, when Yukime says 'win' I will use the Kanji of 'kill'. The whole sentence means she cannot kill any Vongola member. That's all. **

**Bye-bee~!**


	29. Chap 28:Terzo Famiglia vs Allied Vongola

**I do not own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks to **

animelover78 , Queen of Vampires , gracefulsunshine , Alucard-Nightroad89 **for reviewing Chapter 27!**

**Music When Writing: Disappearance of Hatsune Miku – Hatsune Miku**

**Let's get started~~!**

**Chapter 28: Terzo Famiglia vs Allied Vongola.**

**Yukime's POV**

I don't remember how I got to sleep, but, I woke up in the infirmary. "Yo, Yukime-chan! Thanks for healing me, even though it's so damn hurt!" I rub my eyes to get a clearer view. "G… dono?" I asked. "Call me with friendlier suffix already! It makes me sick you know?" I giggle. "Then… G-san?" I asked. He clicked his tongue and roughly faces to me.

"Just G. like everyone else did."

"Doesn't that make us intimate?"

"Oh shut up cheeky girl."

I smiled. I look around and find it weird. There's no one to surround our sick-bed. "Where's everyone?" I asked. G clicked his tongue again. "They're… well… tch!" I abruptly sit upright. There's still the chain. "What the-?" I clang around.

"Sorry, Yukime-chan. But, no one is going to listen to you this time. Including your own Guardians."

"Why?"

G covers his face remorsefully. "Sorry. But as of now, they're fighting the Terzo Famiglia, so they could bring you back."

Rage welled up in me. The memories before I pass out returns, and it's not helping at all. We had this argument and I object this. Then, Alaude punched my stomach and everything went dark. Damn déjà vu! I should've learned from experience!

"Freeze and breaks… please!"

My flame didn't burst. Let alone my ring, none of them light a flame. "Why on earth…?" G chuckled and points to my ankle-chain. "That's an anti-flame one. Made especially by Alaude for you."

"Shit!"

G looked at me awkwardly. Oh… did I just… curse? "I'm… I'm… I'm very sorr-!" G laughed and stick his index finger to his lips. "You have right to act normally here, Yukime-chan!"

"_All your behavior MUST be conduct properly, since you are the Asari clan's head. To mind you not to act insolent, you're just a _temporary _head. Watch your every step, Yukime-sama!"_

"But I'm Asari clan's-!" I suddenly remember. Onii-sama has continued his regime as the Asari clan's head.

"Just rest, Yukime-chan. You've done enough."

I unwillingly rest again and fell to sleep again easily. I guess I am _that _tired.

**Vongola's POV**

**[G's]**

After I make sure that she's asleep, I tip-toe my way out of the room. This is plain ridiculous, but, that Alaude and Primo, and the flute-freak wants her to have some rest. That freaky Guardian of Fire as well. I light my cigarette and join everyone on the yard.

"Ah, G. Joining our party?" Greet Ugetsu.

"Yeah, seems fun, after all. And about your sister, she's asleep. No need to worry…" I puffed my cigarette.

"Welcome, G. Actually, I'll be happier if you didn't come with that cancer stick on your mouth." Said Primo with I-can't-help-it sigh.

"Tch… Let's get this over with."

**[Giotto's]**

Alaude took out his handcuffs. All of us take out our weapons. Including the Spazio Quarto's Guardians. "Let's go!" Claire charges to the old man he called Barakiel Pianta. Their strength is on par with each other. "Trees that are too young are going to break if it stays without the older tree's supervision." His tree-flames burst.

"Trees that are too old will be cut down, that's the truth!" She lit her sun flames. But, Barakiel's tree flames burst. "Incolore, are you? But still!" Knuckle light his sun-class flames. "Need help, little one?" He asked. "Father Knuckle!" Claire kicks Barakiel's chin. Knuckle and Claire stands to their battle stance. "Stop dozing off Vongola… you have quite a problem here."

The Guardian of Fire stepped out as well. "The combination play, you and me, against my father."

"Don't get in my way."

"Don't get in my way."

Alaude and Carlos teamed up (well, sort of) and attack the Terzo Guardian of Undead, Calcifer Defunto. They actually make a good pair. If only they want to stop strangling each other with their verbal and non-verbal threats. Antonio and Lampo is a good pair as well. Lampo's mistakes usually include some misleading electric shocks and Antonio will gladly take some to his own account and reflect it to their enemy, Cagnazzo Navale.

It's some sort of reflect-playing. Antonio will reflect it to Cagnazzo and Cagnazzo will reflect it back. It's a contest of endurance, and Lampo managed it very well. G and Bianca attacked Vyers Poliziotto, Guardian of Metal. Both of them managed to pair up with each other well.

"God's sake, you're so annoying Little Tree! Such a biatch!"

"Ah, Barakiel! You wanna go to the beach?"

"No you pea-brained sea guardian! It's an insult!"

"I see ^^"

"Stop talking to me while doing emoticons with your hand!"

"Please don't underestimate us." Claire's scythe almost beheads the Old Tree Guardian. Knuckle stopped her scythe and punched the Senior Tree Guardian. "Not bad, little tree!"

The battle continues…

_**Flashback, normal POV**_

_The 5-year-old Ryuuren ran to little Jared. Both of them have known each other from a very long time. They visited a place where Claire had found a place they've never visited before. The Spazio orphanage was their world, their playground, their everything. Jared never knows the reason why he was there, Claire's family is members of a mafia Famiglia that was annihilated._

_As for Ryuuren, his parents are too busy to take care of him and his elder brother didn't give a damn thing to him. So, they throw him here. An important person called 'Spazio Secondo' came to their world every so often. One time, she came with another woman with her._

_The woman looked super worried. She speaks fluent Italian with heavy accent. She was 'hugging' something on her bosom. _

"_I… cannot kill this child. I won't!"_

"_You can't… this child won't survive a thing here! Admit that she's your mistake."_

_The blond woman cried and hugged the 'white ball' on her bosom. 'Spazio Secondo' petted her head. "I'm sorry…" The woman gave her child to 'Spazio Secondo'. _

"_I'll come back for her. I'll definitely will. Until then, please…"_

"_Very well…" She hugged the white ball one more time and cried. Then, she hurries off to her shiny-black-car._

_The 'Spazio Secondo' put the white ball to the room the three children never visited before. It was called the baby room. The three of them took a stool for each of them and take a glance to the white ball. The baby was a she. And she is beautiful, really! Even Claire's cheeks are reddened. They suddenly lose balance and a man helped them._

"_Are you okay, little ones?" He asked. _

_The children nod and scurried off. They bumped to a boy with dark-blue eyes, like that baby's hair. "I'm sorry." He bows. "Ugetsu-san, please hurry!" The dark-haired boy bows and ran to the older man's place. "Yes, Otou-sama!" The three children goes out and play like the never leave the sandbox._

_Half an hour later, both of them came out with the baby. They get into the car and it scurried off._

_The 'Spazio Secondo' goes out of her office horridly and examines the baby-room. She goes out and shouts, _

"_DAMN YOU ASARI HOUSE!"_

**Finished! Sorry, this'll be my only update when I'm in Singapore! How do you think? Please Review~~! And this chapter is a super major exhilarating spoiler of the next arc. I dunno why I write this, I just feel like it!**

**Bye-bee~!**


	30. Chap 29: New Hidden Peril

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks to Trinisette98, Queen of Vampires, ****Alucard-Nightroad89****, ****orangesky3****, and ****animelover78**** for reviewing! I'm super happy~~! **

**HOME AT LAST! Singapore was fun though, I met new friends and everything. But on the other side, it's VERY tiring. I have to walk almost EVERYWHERE! I'm an indoor type, I guess it's hard to cope with Singaporeans' way of travel ^^.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I GOT YAMAMOTO'S RAIN RING FOR REAL! God… I'm so happy! **

**Enough of my chatter, let's start!**

**Chapter 29: New Hidden Peril**

**Giotto's POV**

The battle still continues. The Spazio Terzo is super strong! No wonder he won the throne fight a few years ago. He jabbed me and even shoots his son with his own flames. Jared plays defensive and supports me, because I heard that 'Flames of Earth' cannot attack the earth itself. The only one left is the boss, Diablo del Spazio. His Guardians are finished, kept to minimum damages (well, except for Calcifer Defunto. Alaude and Carlos really beat the crap out of him).

I already told everyone not to interfere. This match is a boss showdown.

I intended to prolong this fight until bursts of surprise came raging from the infirmary hall. A massive earthquake combined with condensed snows came raging. Ugetsu ran abruptly and G followed him.

"I thought she was asleep!" Said Ugetsu to G.

"She was! But, I don't know what makes her wake!"

Alaude rushes as well. Knuckle and Claire gather the injured body of the Terzo Famiglia. While Demon Spade is very intrigued to kill them on the spot. I quickly follow them to the infirmary, after asking Knuckle to take care of the Spazio Terzo. "What's happening?" I asked to Ugetsu.

"Apparently, this has happened before. The maid said, when she tired herself out to make snowstorm raging on our town for a few days because she cried when I left, on the next day, earthquake happens and the whole room is covered in snow. And she'll suffer hypothermia-extreme case of lowered body temperature- The room is still intact with the un-melting snow."

Alaude left us and ran quickly. Yukime's room is at the farthest end of the hall. "Because of extreme tiredness?" I asked again. Ugetsu shook his head. "Maybe… Maybe not."

"You… I'll bind you to death!"

Alaude rushes inside and throw his handcuff. When we get there, we can see traces of Mist flames. "It's not… Demon Spade's Mist flame… Who did you threw that to?" I asked to Alaude. "I don't know… he was too fast." Alaude throws his face. Ugetsu and G walked to the bed and examine Yukime. She's breathing heavily. "Yukime-chan…" Ugetsu touches her forehead. She opens her eyes abruptly and stares to Alaude who was behind Ugetsu. She just punched him directly.

Alaude pinned her to the bed, attempting to break her arm. "OI YOU!" Said G in a high tone. "Calm down, G. Let's see here…" I take a closer look to Yukime's arm; it has tiny holes on them. "Shots marks… she's been drugged." I concluded. "By whom?" Asked Ugetsu in a panicky tone. "With what?" Asked Alaude while pinning her head down. "The culprit is probably the one who you threw you handcuff at, Alaude."

"Ahhh… Ahhh!"

Yukime's groan is a painful sound to all of us. Her body's trembling and she's sweaty. "For the 'with what?' part… Leave it to us." Said Bianca. She took a sample of a liquid that was lying on the floor. "Let's go, Antonio. The laboratory is just across here." Antonio nods and both of them leave. "Antonio and Bianca have some experiences with laboratory and microscope. It's better if we leave it to them. And Hime..?"

"Well, she's not exactly fine." Said G.

Ryuuren clicked his tongue and take a glimpse of Yukime. He looked… worried. He points to the battlefield once again. "Only one person is enough to quarantine her, right? Claire's wood cell prison can't stay long y'know?" He said in an indifferent tone and left the room, I can see traces of jealousy in him.

"Let's get back to the battle, G, and Ugetsu too." Ugetsu is about to open his mouth to ask a question. But, I cut him with my apathy stare. "Can I count on you to quarantine her?" I asked to Alaude. "Even if you didn't ask me… How dull." A reaction I expect from Alaude.

"But, Primo!" I raise my hand to G's face. "Outside." I left the room. Ugetsu and G followed me behind. "Why didn't you let this flute-freak do it? He's the brother, right?" G asked. I stopped and stare to Ugetsu. "You should know the answer, Ugetsu." He sighed and shows a pained expression. My Rain Guardian never shows any expression besides happiness, or I should say carefree-ness.

He banged the wall with his fist. "It's my fault… If I didn't leave a year ago… Any of this won't be happening to her." His sudden change of mood makes G uncomfortable. He never saw his partner in this expression. "If you didn't left, you won't be one of us, Ugetsu… But, judging from the circumstances right now, Alaude is what's better for her."

"Back to kicking ass of Terzo Famiglia, are we?"

I chuckled, and as we enter the battlefield, they were imprisoned in Claire's wood prison. It seems that Knuckle has brought Calcifer Defunto to receive first aid rather than letting him die.

"Primo!"

"Vongola! Kick his ass immediately, will you? I can't deal him with him whatsoever!" Claire releases her wood prison. "Die, Vongola!" Flames burned smoothly on my gloves. I had to take care of this quickly. I have to comfort my Rain Guardian, convince my Storm Guardian, and the hardest of all, to understand my Snow Guardian.

"Release your power, Vongola ring. Show your power as one of trinisette ring."

My ring changed and dazzling orange light made all of us cover our eyes.

**Yukime's POV**

It is hot.

It is cold too.

It's scary.

I can't hear anything except my breath and my groans.

I try to punch anything there is, proving 'my' hands, and senses of touch.

"Yukime, stop."

Hearing a stranger's voice in this 'unstable-temperatured-world' surprises me.

I try to hit the voice's source.

"Stop. Or I'll have to break your arms."

I can see dark green colored coat in my blurry vision.

I gripped on it as if it was my life.

It was the only thing to prove 'my' hands are there.

It hasn't been… detached.

I can't withstand the pain anymore.

The scene I've buried in my head a long time ago is returning right to my face.

Again and again…

Again and again…

Another warm 'thing' has flowed from my eyes.

I try to hold them in, because I sensed that it's a bad thing to flow.

"_I'm sorry, Yukime. I didn't mean to leave without telling you a thing, but… this friend of mine is very important. Even more important than Asari House."_

Does that mean that his friend is more important than me?

That question is burning on my chest, again and again.

While I was so sure that it means nothing.

It resurfaced… _painfully_.

"It's okay. Cry, you can destroy my clothes."

I let the warm thing flows.

I shouted to relieve this weird pain I'm suffering.

I can't feel my legs, so I take a look on them.

I can feel thousands of arms trying to drag me down.

"DON'T! AAAAAAAAH!"

I hear a door slamming, but I was busy to plead for my own life.

"Don't please, don't… kill… me."

I sensed a sting on my neck, and miraculously, coolness exploded, and I can see clearly for a while.

"Alaude, Alaude, Alaude, Alaude, Alaude,"

I keep chanting his name as if it was an incantation of sort.

I ran my cold hands to his spiky, yet smooth, white-hair.

His baby-blue eyes gaze at me warmly. I felt so… secure.

"I love you…"

My sights went dark.

**Alaude's POV**

"Yukime."

She finally fell asleep. Two of Spazio Guardians wearing lab coats were there, watching us.

"The thing you injected to her is?"

"It's a tranquilizer. And we can't do it from the beginning because we didn't know the composition of the drug that was in Hime earlier."

"The reason you took so long is?"

"As I said, we didn't know the composition of the said drug! But it was a very strong dose of alcohol-contained hallucinogen drug. And since I don't know the composition, the Spazio Famiglia isn't the culprit. Whether the Terzo, or Quarto."

"How can I trust you?"

"You little-!"

"Stop, Antonio. To trust or not, is your own decision, Cloud Guardian. But believe me; we don't want Hime to get hurt. Physically, or mentally. Let's return to battle, Antonio."

The Guardian of Metal discards her lab-coat and left the room. The male herbivore behind her also followed her.

"Hmph." I throw my face.

_My _female carnivore… no, _my _woman tightened her grip on my coat.

"Alaude…" She whispers in her sleep.

**Giotto's POV**

Bianca and Antonio finally joined the party. I smiled at them. "Too bad for you guys, it's over!" I re-examine my surroundings. The unsealed Vongola ring's powers are too great for anyone to withstand. "How about my Snow Guardian?" I asked.

"She's fine at the moment… but, no one else to see her for now." Said Antonio.

"Whether… why don't we discuss the culprit who drugged Hime." Said Bianca, and I realize that it wasn't a question. It's a statement.

"Sure…"

***Outside the ****Corrosione delle Fiamme neve-terra.***

"That was… one of the trinisette rings. The Vongola Ring."

"Yes, its power is unbelievable, no?"

"It is superb… But, this unbelievably rare flame that I sensed all along… what is this?"

"It's the Snow flame, sire."

"It exists?"

"It did."

Silence occurs between the two.

"That crafty woman… interesting!"

"Sire?"

"The Snow flame and trinisette… Vongola… Asari Yukime, was that her name? and the Spazio as well. Looks like I won't be bored…"

"I don't understand what you're talking about, sir."

"We're leaving…"

"Understood."

**Finished! Please review~~! God, 1827 doujinshis are **_**so **_**hot. It won't be strange if I got fever because I've read them. Oh, I felt like I failed in typing it to the story, so I'll tell you here. My biology teachers said, if you use the alcohol-contained hallucinogen drug, your bodies will get warm. So in this case, Yukime's having hypothermia and in the same time, she's been drugged. That's why her body is constantly changing temperature and I describe it as 'It is hot' and 'It is cold' it's a sensation she never felt before, so, 'it's scary'. Ok, that's all.**

**Bye-bee~!**


	31. Chap 30: Calm Before Storm Speciale

**I do not own Hitman Reborn! as what I've been saying all this time.**

**Thanks to ****Alucard-Nightroad89****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****the dream avenger18****, ****Trinisette98****, ****Lara0XM****, and ****x3iLoveAnime.**** For reviewing chapter 29~!**

**Okay~! This is the last chapter of Spazio Arc! For those who still wonder about their past, spare no worries since it's going to be revealed in the next arc. And I'm still confused. Is it better to make it in sequel? Or just continue with this fanfic. Please tell me~~!**

**Well, the chapter itself is going to be short, after that is an omake I've been waiting to make after the Spazio arc is finished. **

**Music when writing: Rush – UVERworld**

**Let's start!**

**Chapter 30: Calm Before Storm.**

**Yukime's POV**

It's been three full months after my faithful birthday. The Terzo Famiglia have returned to their respective homelands after a load of rejecting and threatening from both Vongola Famiglia and Quarto Famiglia. I also remember about how drunk everyone was on my and nii-sama's birthday. We even played strip pokers and, luckily, Alaude stopped me from agreeing and I was spirited away from the scene.

We had our first… _sex practice_. It was sweet and pleasant. Even though I can't exactly say that he is gentle. But, I didn't feel anything like regret when he's touching my body relentlessly. And he will stop if I asked him to stop. He even left me with some… _hickeys_.

When we return, everyone was a complete mess. Both the Vongolas and the Spazios. I'm happy that we can get along like this. Certain agreements are made so I can stay in both Vongola and in Spazio. Oji-sama will resume his regime with _my _Guardians. And I still have to do my paper works as the mob-boss, and do my missions. I can stay at the Vongola HQ if these requirements are fulfilled.

Today my Guardians and Oji-sama will go to Russia for vacation. Oji-sama sternly warns me to do my paper works and missions before I stay in Vongola HQ. I nod and smiles. Of course I won't forget. We're in the Venice airport, saying goodbyes.

"Have fun, everyone. Make sure to bring me souvenirs, 'kay?" I give a hug to Bianca-nee.

"Sure, we will Hime." Bianca-nee smiles.

Everyone waved their hands as they drag their suitcase (except for Antonio and Claire though, Claire bring 3 different suitcases with approximate weight of 20 kilograms each. And Antonio helped her with her trolleys.). I also wave my hands. "_Arrivederci!" _I smile my best smile.

Suddenly, Ryuuren stopped and ran back to my direction, leaving his suitcase behind. "Ryuuren-!" He kissed my lips before I can say anything else. It has a sweet fragrance of marshmallow, his kiss have sweet feeling. Not forceful like Demon Spade's or romantic like Alaude's…

Even so, "What are you think you're doing? Hey!" My face madly blushes and I hide myself behind Giotto's robe. Ryuuren face his shocked fellow Guardians. "We're breaking up, Claire. I don't want to keep you as my trophy anymore. I have someone I truly want now!" Claire looked shocked, but otherwise, happy. Antonio hugged her almost immediately and kissed her passionately.

"You wanna be my girlfriend, Claire?" Antonio confessed. Claire hugged him back. "Isn't it obvious? Silly." They kissed again. "You herbivore, want me to bind you to death?" Said Alaude in a perked tone. "Whoa, be competitive, Alaude-san!" I touches Alaude's palm and he grabbed my hand. "Just go, don't disrupt the peace."

Ryuuren waved his hand and finally left.

I stare to my fellow Vongola Guardians. "Yeah, Yukime-chan?" Giotto asked while smiling.

"Let's go home, back to Vongola HQ."

**Finished~! And now, the Omake! I sort of taking **animelover78**'s advice though. But, it's going to be in different set. It is set on the anime arc, Primo Family arc, after Mist Inheritance succession. Normal POV, and I'm sorry if Tsuna's a bit OOC, I never manage to get him right, which is also the reason why I didn't write about the Decimo Famiglia.**

**Let's start again!**

**Speciale: Sounds of Bells and Snow.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was so sure that his Famiglia have no need of fighting with the Primo Famiglia members anymore. After that harsh Mist Inheritance, he was kind of glad to return to the future despite knowing even _more_ fights are going to come.

One of the reasons is because he didn't have to fight with people who looked like his friends. And to think of another side, the Primo Famiglia's main goal of Vongola is to protect their loved ones, much more like what he's doing with his friends now.

"Decimo, I know this is confusing. But, your Inheritance succession isn't over yet…"

"Hiiiie?" He asked in a confusing manner that Primo himself didn't quite understand. The blond man manages to learn from his observation during the whole process of Inheritance succession that the Vongola Decimo is a klutz. But, this Sawada Tsunayoshi in front of him has been acknowledged by his Guardians and himself as a proper boss.

"Just gather all Guardians tomorrow, in Nami Middle."

With that, Vongola Primo disappears with his Sky flames. All of his Guardians follow his example, leaving the Decimo Guardians and boss in a wonder.

"I'm sure that it's just an evaluation, or maybe, they wanted to congratulate us more merrily. You don't need to worry, Tenth!"

"Haha, Gokudera's right, Tsuna!"

"I don't really understand but, let's just go TO THE EXTREME! Sawada…"

Tsuna nods, agreeing with his Guardians. "Well, since Primo said that you have to gather your Guardians in Nami Middle tomorrow, you should do it. Good luck with persuading Hibari, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirks. "Reborn!" Tsuna shrugged. But since tomorrow the Inheritance is going to take place in Nami Middle, he's sure that Hibari-san w-will be there to ensure that they didn't m-make a mess of the school.

"But, still. I wonder what it is this time..." Chrome Dokuro lets out a small, shy sigh. She was rather glad because her Inheritance is over, and she managed to get it. With a help from her beloved Mukuro-sama. As the Decimo Guardians and Sawada Tsunayoshi left the Kokuyo land, all of them wonder what will befall them tomorrow.

* * *

The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians have arrived in Nami Middle's front yard along with 4 Arcobalenos. Suddenly, seven different type of flame emerge. "All of you made it!" Said the Vongola Primo with a slight relieve concealed in his voice.

"Of course they made it. If they don't, I'll take back all of their succession."

White flames emerge in front of the Vongola Primo. Alaude moves quickly to its side. "It's been so long." He said in a coolly tone. A girl appears from the white flames and took Alaude's hand. "Indeed it has, Alaude." She smiled and Alaude kisses her lightly. Asari Ugetsu didn't dare to look at them. Sometimes, he doesn't believe that his beloved sister was in a serious relationship with Alaude.

"Nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am the first generation Guardian of Snow, Asari Yukime."

She slightly bows and smiles. Tsuna bows awkwardly bows. "B-but, I don't have Snow Guardian!" Asari Yukime chuckled. "You do. And in fact, she's heading here." The dark-haired girl points to the gate. Instinctively, Tsuna's Famiglia turn their heads to face the gate.

Outside is very dark, but, they can hear faint sounds. "Sound of Bells?" Gokudera Hayato asked to no one in particular. Tsuna gulped. A cloaked person enters the Namimori Middle school's territory. At first, Hibari is wary, but, he can sense a very strong aura coming from the stranger. The sound of bells is in sync with her left foot's movement.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted her. "As you told me, I've come, Reborn." She smiled to Reborn. "You've came." Asari Yukime smiled. "I've come… Yukime-sama, my mother sends her regards for you." Tsuna walked and touches her shoulder. "A-and you are?" He asked.

She took off her hood. "I'm your Snow Guardian, Tsunayoshi-sama! I've won the Ring Conflict, but, I guess they didn't tell you anything…" She has a short-spiky hair. A pixie styled one. Her hair is black and her eyes are brown. She reminds Tsuna of…

"Haha, no way. You are… Yukihine?"

Yamamoto Takeshi. Exactly! It's just the fact that she is a girl and she is pale-skinned and a little shorter than Tsuna that make her distinguishable from Yamamoto Takeshi. "Ah, Takeshi nii-chan! How's Tsuyoshi ji-chan doing?" And she laughed the same carefree laugh as Tsuna's Rain Guardian. "He's great! You should visit him after this, Yukihine. How about Tsukihine ba-san?"

Yukihine didn't answer. But instead, she faces Asari Yukime. "Mom wants me to apologize if we somehow, encounter member of Asari House. She said-!" Yukime raises her hand. "It's okay. I've been observing from your Snow Ring. Both of you, along with Yamamoto Kumohide, lead a happy life in managing Okonomiyaki store."

Tsuna's new Snow Guardian nods regretfully. "But anyways, I don't really care. Tell her it is fine if she, being the last member of Asari House, made our family line vanish. The Asari House is too old, right, Nii-sama?" Yukime asked to Ugetsu, who nods.

"As for your inheritance…"

A snow sniper rifle materialized on her hand. She shoots it randomly. "Protect your Famiglia from that. If any of your Famiglia got hit, you fail." Asari Yukime stretches her hand, "Vortice di Neve! Snow Vortex!" A ferocious snow vortex covers the Decimo Famiglia. "It'll drain your flame if you didn't do it fast, Yukihine-chan!"

"You're cruel… Yukime-chan." Said Lampo, and Demon Spade nodded and agrees with him. "Oh please, I was being nice. Don't look at me like that, G, and Knuckle-san too."

Inside the vortex, Yukihine struggles to destroy all the homing snow bullets. "Sasagawa-san, please light your sun flames." She asked with a calm tone. Ryohei nods and lit his sun ring. In a very slow pace, the snow started to melt. "Great, now, I just need to destroy those things." She closes her eyes. "_Materializzazione_: _La Lancia della Neve. Materialization: Spear of Snow._" She whispers.

Yukihine extends her spear really long. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-sama, Gokudera-san, Dokuro-san, Hibari-san, and Takeshi nii-chan too. Please get down." All of them get down after strings of 'I bite you to death' from Hibari. Yamamoto Takeshi forces the prefect's head to be down. She spins the spear and destroys all of the snow bullets. The snow vortex melts. Leaving mountain of snows on the ground.

Yukihine walked a few steps away from Tsuna's Guardian and points her weapon to a certain arena. "You're here, Yukime-sama."

Asari Yukime clapped her hands and appeared from the snow mountain. "Here, your inheritance." She touches Yukihine's pocket and a white flame glows. "Haaaah, I'm tired. I'm heading back first, Giotto-san." She disappears and returns back to the ring. All of the Primo Famiglia members did the same.

"I guess I'll be heading to TakeSushi to greet Oji-chan then go home. See you, fellow Guardians! Tsunayoshi-sama!" She ran, along with the sound of the bells jingling. All of Tsuna's Guardians head home as well.

* * *

"At least, she didn't live here, Tsuna. Haha." Said Yamamoto Takeshi in their class the next morning. "Well, baseball-freak has a point, Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato agrees. "I-I guess." The brunette replied. "She lives in Hokkaido. That's quite far y'know?" Yamamoto ruffles Tsuna's hair. "Right, all of you sit down! We have transfer student joining us today." The class murmurs with excitement.

"Transfer student? In this time of year?"

"I bet she's a cute girl!"

"Or a hot boy!"

"Come in!" As the teacher invites the transfer student to come in, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera almost drop their jaws.

"My name is Yamamoto Yukihine. I'm this class' Yamamoto's cousin. I place myself in your care~!"

One more lesson for Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians have learnt today, never predict a thing. Because they're usually wrong.

**Finished~! I'm waiting for your reviews, of course! And answer for the continue vs sequel too! Oh, and please read my next fanfic too, Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge. Thanks for those who like the Spazio arc as much as I do~!**

**Bye-bee~!**


	32. Sneak Peek

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Thanks to ****Alucard-Nightroad89****, ****Queen of Vampires****, ****Lara0XM****, ****Trinisette98****, and ****Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**** for reviewing until the end!**

**Okay everyone! This is going to the closing chapter of 'Primo Famiglia: Adventures of the Snow Guardian' The next one is in sequel! 'Primo Famiglia II: Disappearance of Earth and Sky Guardians' (title may change though.) **

**AND NO WAY! THE CANON ACTUALLY HAS FLAME OF EARTH ON THEM! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **

**This is just a little sneak peek of the next arc. Stay tuned for my next fanfiction everyone~!**

**PS: My next fanfic is 'Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge' it's going to be short. But, BVSK first, after that, the Primo Famiglia II.**

**~Sneak Peek~**

**Giotto's POV**

"Run, Yukime-chan!" We ran in a dark forest of snows. The harshest winter I ever had. "Giotto-san!" She panted all the way behind and catches up with me in no time. She called me 'Giotto-san' instead of 'Primo' because this time, we're running as equals. Giotto del Vongola as the Sky Guardian and Yukime del Spazio as the Earth Guardian.

"Quick! We need to run all the way to Hinagiku's place before they catch us!"

I grab hold of Yukime's cold hand and force her to run. Approximately 5 kilometers before we reach Hinagiku's cottage… Please let us make it! "Die, Vongola! Spazio!" Yukime abruptly stops and stretches her hand. "Barierra di Terra! Earth Barrier!" The ground shook hard and it rise to protect us. "Come on, we need to keep moving. We're going to make it! Hinagiku must've prepared everything for us."

Yukime shakes her head. "No, we can't rely on her too much. You see how wary her twin is. Helping us isn't something she ought to do." She catches her breath. Yeah, I've seen him, Hinagiku's twin. He's doesn't like to be involved with us. But, in this kind of situation, I can only think of Hinagiku to help us. After all, she's the one who lend us support all this time.

"The best plan I can think of is, for you to leave me and seek support from Hinagiku, or Annushka. After you're fully restored, you can save everyone."

I close my eyes and shook my head firmly. "I won't leave you a second time. I'm still regretting that, even now. I won't make the same mistake." Yukime stares to me in irritation. "I'm _asking _you to do it. Please, Giotto-san. I've failed in protecting _my _Guardians as their boss. At least, let _me _protect you as your Guardian!"

"Leaving you alone when a crazy maniac is attempting to capture you? I don't think I can do that!"

"Primo!" She shouts with a pleading tone.

I don't respond to her voice. I examined my Snow Guardian from head to toe. She is pale-skinned with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has her hair tied in ponytail and it's a little curly at the end. Very much of a girlified version of Ugetsu and she didn't have many changes in this past months. There's something off on her neck. It's a little red. When I see it closely, I can finally make it clear, it's a _hickey_. She's already that far with Alaude? Then, my chances…?

"Primo! Don't doze off!"

She shook my shoulders a little. I touch her face rather intimately. "Yukime… I," She looks confused since I didn't use any '-chan' behind her name. She madly blushed and took off my hands from her face. "We need to get moving. For the mean time, let's head to Hinagiku's place."

She cancels her barrier. Our pursuer is gone, most likely changing his course. "That's it! That's Hinagiku's cottage!" Yukime points past a snow storm. Hinagiku's illusionary barrier. "Let's go!" We ran until it's just a few steps to enter the barrier.

"Found you, Vongola! Spazio!"

Yukime gritted her teeth. "Those leopards… they're created from the Dying Will flames…!" I grab her hand. "Barriera di Cielo! Sky Barrier!" It will petrify anything that comes our way. "Come on, Yukime!" She shook her head. "No can do… It's not just about my lover, my brother, my senpai, my father-in-guidance, my leader as the Guardian, or my partner-in-crime anymore… _I _have to be the one who'll save _my _Guardians!"

"Yukime!"

"And practically, I'm your Guardian too! If both of us are captured here, who's going to save everyone?"

I pulled her closed and kiss her gently. I place my hand on her waist, hugging her closely. "Giotto-san!" She blushes madly, remind me when she hides behind my robe after Ryuuren kissed her. "Then, I asked you to come with me as Giotto. Not the Vongola Primo… I know I'm selfish, and I know you belong to Alaude. But… just this time, without giving up my feelings for anyone else. Yukime… please."

"I love you."

She stares to the ground regretfully. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. She pushes me to the inner side of Hinagiku's barrier, therefore, cancelling my Sky barrier. "NO! YUKIME!" I banged the Mist barrier with my fists. I can see Yukime smiled and send a signal to my pocket watch.

"_Sa-yo-na-ra-Gi-ot-to"_

No honorifics… and it's not Primo either. I desperately try to burn the Mist barrier.

"Stop, please. Vongola…"

Hinagiku touches my shoulder. "She asked us to help you fully restore yourself." She said in a heavy accent. "What if she's in trouble?" I asked, losing my composure in the next second. "It's okay. Feliks won't hurt her…"

"Why won't he?" I asked again.

Hinagiku stares outside for her barrier.

"Because, _she _is an important trophy for those who wish to be the next boss of our Famiglia."

**Yukime's POV**

I can still remember Giotto's kiss. It is… _gentle_. Like how I know him all this time. Gentle, unselfish, discipline, and think of his Famiglia before himself. It's kind of weird… but, he's a human too, right?

"Chiriko-sama," Called the bald-headed subordinate.

"_My name is Asari Yukime_." I push my voice in the last sentence, showing him that I take pride in my identity as Asari Yukime.

"Our future boss, Feliks-sama wants to see you. We suggest you drop your weapon and hand over your rings."

No choice. But… I'll make sure this is worth it.

Everyone, wait for me!

**Thank you~! Please review~~! **

**I'm so happy to have finish my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will look forward to the sequel :'D~!**

**Love,**

**Chiri-tan.**


End file.
